


Into the wild

by Deidei



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dark, Desert Island, Don't read if you're triggered by any of the tags!, Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Stranded, True Mates, Violence, Watersports, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 76,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidei/pseuds/Deidei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is supposed to be the color of fate, right? Even if it’s annoying right now, it might connect to something good when you least expect it. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson, a mischievous and adventurous Omega ends up stranded onto an unknown and mysterious island, after a shipwreck, where he'll be forced to learn to survive as a wild wolf. Here he'll meet an Alpha that sparks an interest in him that no Alpha ever could. Not used to the new surroundings, the new social and cultural norms and the wolves will he be able to live in the wild?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranded to an unknown island

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for checking this work out! Though before you start reading this I'll have to warn you. The tags aren't there for nothing so if any of those bother/trigger you then don't read this or just do, but don't complain about it later because I warned you. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes then feel free to comment about it so I can change it and improve. That's all for now, I will write important notes at the beginning but I hate spoiling stuff so I'll mention things at the beginning notes as the story goes. Have fun reading the first chapter guys!

**June**  
  
Louis just boarded the Santa Maria, a gorgeous custom made Lazzara yacht. His boyfriend, Stanley, is rich. Well actually his parents are rich but their money was his money as well. ‘’You ready?’’ Stanley asked as he held up his hand for Louis to take.  
  
Louis smiled at his boyfriend, taking Stanley’s hand in his own before he got pulled in his embrace. ‘’Of course, it’s going to be so much fun!’’ Louis grinned. Stanley got permission from his parents to go on a trip using their family yacht, of course he would take Louis with him. They’ve known each other already for eleven year though they’ve only been in a relationship for a few months.  
  
‘’Sure, only us two, on this boat..’’ Stanley smirked and pulled Louis in a deep kiss, they didn’t have had sex yet because Louis wasn't easy to get but Stanley planned to have it during this trip. ‘’We’re definitely going to have some fun, just the two of us, well and Harvey.’’ He chuckled, Harvey was their servant that could steer the boat and steer them everywhere they wanted to.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes before he let out a small giggle. ‘’You pervert, you just want my ass don’t you?’’  
  
‘’Well, you do have a nice ass.’’ He said before he gripped Louis’ ass cheeks in his hand and kneaded them in his big palms. ‘’Who wouldn’t want to fuck into this gorgeous, big piece of ass?’’  
  
Louis pulled the Alpha into a kiss. ‘’Well maybe if you’re being good, I’ll reward you with this big piece of ass.’’ He said sassily.

Yes, Louis was an Omega but he never really behaved like one. He was sassy, stubborn and didn’t like flowers or wearing panties like Omega’s did. And normally that would all be a huge turn off for Alpha’s because they liked the typical obedient Omega that went on their knees for them. They loved the Omega that loved dresses, flowers or wearing panties no matter what their gender was. But no not in his case, Alpha’s loved his stubbornness and sassiness and especially how hard it is to get in his pants.  
  
Stanley knows all about that, they have been together for over four months but Louis has not once given in to his primal urges. He doesn’t want to be used like a personal whore, like a cockslut for an Alpha. He wants to be himself and be treated like an equal and honestly, Stan does that. His father though was an Alpha who didn’t want Louis to be so free like that but honestly Louis could care less, ever since his mother died his dad just changed and his dad doesn’t understand him so yeah, their relationship is pretty bad.  
  
‘’Well ready to go, Lou?’’ Stanley asked.  
  
‘’Yes, where to first?’’  
  
‘’Hmm how about we go around the coast of Africa to Kaapstad?’’ Stan asked. ‘’At least that’s what my parents suggested to me.’’  
  
‘’Hey, I’m down with everything where it’s warm and sunny so I can tan some more.’’  
Stanley nodded his head. ‘’Well Harvey, you heard it!’’  
  
Harvey gave a polite smile. ‘’Of course, young master.’’ He said. Harvey was a unmated Beta and has been working for the Lucas family for more than twenty years so he was kind of used to it but serving brats wasn’t his specialty. ‘’We’ll on we go.’’ He said and started the motor.  
  
And that’s how they started their journey, a journey that wasn’t going to go like they’ve planned…  
  
~  
  
They have been on the boat for a few days now and honestly Louis had enough of it. Sure the sun was shining and the weather was lovely but being on a boat for several days surrounded only by the ocean is getting a bit boring eventually. So while watching the sunset, the wind blew a bit harder than normal, sending a chill down his spine. Louis turned around and looked up.  The sky was being clouded by huge, giant and grey clouds that were bad news, very bad news. ‘’Uh, that’s not good.’’ He mumbled to himself.  
  
‘’Lou, get inside! There’s a heavy storm coming and it’s going to be a tough ride!’’ Stanley yelled from the cabin surrounding the cockpit.  
  
Louis was at his side in a second. ‘’Uh, it’s like safe right?’’ Louis asked unsure, it’s not like he knows anything about boats or the ocean. He does know about how dangerous it can be in a storm and if they capsize than they’re basically dead in an ocean as wild like it is right now.    
  
Stan kissed his forehead. ‘’Of course it’s safe Lou, don’t worry Harvey is good at what he’s doing.’’ Stanley reassured him, though Louis just had a feeling that something wasn’t right. He’s had that before, that feeling deep in your bones or something in your head tells you that it’s not good and that something is going to go wrong.  
  
Louis was right, something was wrong. The waves only got bigger, wilder and angrier and the wind only got fiercer, it was like the ocean was furious and was releasing all its anger onto their yacht. It only happened in a second, at least it felt like that, that Louis got thrown hard against the wall that knocked all his breath out of his chest.  
  
‘’Lou!’’ Stanley yelped as he also got thrown around in their cabin. ‘’Lou, answer me!’’  
  
‘’It hurts!’’ Louis yelled, he busted his head against something and he just knew it was bleeding. ‘’I’m bleeding!’’  
  
More waves hit their yacht as it capsized, filling it with the ice cold water of the furious sea. Louis’ head was spinning because of the blow earlier. ‘’Stan, where are you?’’ He whimpered, it hurts and it was so cold. It felt like a millions needles were stabbing your skin and the worst thing was that Louis just noticed that he was all alone in that cabin that was slowly flooding with the ice cold water.  
  
Where were Harvey and Stan? Louis tried to focus on his surrounding and tried to keep calm, surely they were okay. Louis noticed the broken windows, the broken doorway that now was just a giant hole, he saw the waves dragging furniture out of the cabin that thereafter just got attacked by all those waves. Louis felt himself being dragged out of the cabin too because of the strong currents.  
  
He took a deep breath before he got pulled into the deep, dark and cold ocean. ‘’Someone help!’’ He yelled pathetically, though who was going to help him? He was all alone drifting at sea while still being dragged around by those waves. He got pulled again under water and as he came up to gasp for air he felt his hand hitting something hard.  
  
He didn’t even think before he was already climbing onto it and just then noticed it was the wooden door of the yacht and held onto it for dear life. With chattering teeth he hoped and begged to god to let him live, he begged to god to give him a second chance at life. While praying his eyes got heavier and heavier and slowly he let his eyes shut as the darkness welcomed him into its arms.  
  
~  
  
Louis groaned as he heard waves crashing onto the beach, seagulls chirping above him. He felt soft sand underneath his hand and his throat felt like a saw, it was too dry and hoarse. He was absolutely desiccated and needed water.  
  
He mustered some strength in his arms and pushed himself up in sitting position to take in his surroundings as well, though everything was a bit blurry. He was on a white beach and the wooden door he climbed on was laying a few feet next to him. Looking behind him he saw a thick forest and even behind that a giant mountain, or maybe a volcano? ‘’Where am I?’’ He mumbled to himself.  
  
He looked down to himself and noticed his shirt was ripped at the front so his belly button was exposed and he had a lot of scratches on his arms and legs. Luckily his black trunks were still in one piece and already dried up. And he lost his shoes somewhere along the way too so basically he only had his trunks.  
  
He tried standing up but fell down on his knees right away, he still had a major headache. ‘’Fuck!’’ Louis cried out, he had to find some water or he would only weaken and well, that wouldn’t end well.  
  
He pushed himself up again and took a moment to breath in. Everything was still spinning though eventually the spinning lessened but the headache remained. He took his first step of the beach and into the dent forest. Hopefully there weren’t dangerous animals in here or else he would be fucked big time.  
  
He walked endlessly while taking in his surroundings to maybe get a clue to where the fuck he was. It felt like he walked for hours so he leaned his back against a tree to have some rest. He sacked down the trunk onto the ground with his head leaning on his knees. He was all alone on some deserted island in the middle of nowhere, he was thirsty, hungry, exhausted and don’t forget his headache.  
  
His hand came up to the back of his to feel around the area where the impact was, hissing he took his hand back and saw fresh and dried up blood on his hand. _‘Not good.’_ He thought, he had to clean it or else it could become infected.. For now he pulled his shirt off, that was already ripped for the most part, and wrapped it around his head to at least stop the bleeding a little. Louis decided to continue his search for water so sighing he stood up again and stumbled deeper into the forest to find a source of water.  



	2. Through the forest

Louis walked around the forest for a bit longer when he heard a water stream nearby. He listened for a moment to find out where it was coming from and followed the sound of it. He immediately felt a little better when the small stream of water came into view, because now a few problems could be solved. One, his thirst, two the wound on the back of his head and last but not least, his appearance.  
  
He first washed his hands until they were clean and cupped them in a bowl-like shape to fill it with water. He brought his cupped hands to his mouth and took a big gulp until it was empty, of course some spilled but he didn’t mind right now. He repeated it a few times until he was sure he drank enough.  
  
Then he slowly unwrapped the cloth around his head so he could clean that too. He looked at the water to see his reflection to maybe see the wound but he couldn’t, unfortunately it was directly at the back of his head. He dipped the cloth until it was moist enough and slightly dabbed it on the wound. ‘’Fuck, it hurts…’’ He hissed with teary eyes, but it had to be done if he want to avoid an infection.  
  
Slowly but efficiently he cleaned it and hanged the cloth on a tree branch so it could dry as he cleaned himself up. The sun was shining brightly so it should dry up in no time. He sat down against a tree after he cleaned himself and pulled his trunks on a again. What should he do now? Probably searching for some food wouldn’t be a bad idea but he has no clue what the fuck is edible and what isn’t.  
  
He decided to search for something anyway, after the cloth dried. He wrapped it around his head again, drank some more water before walking upstream. Downstream would probably end up at the beach somewhere again and that’s not what he wanted.  
  
He walked around the forest for about two hours more until he found some banana trees and decided to look through them for some ripe ones and found quite a few actually. ‘’Great.’’ He sighed in relieve, at least he had some basic survival skills but probably not enough because he still needed a shelter and fire. He ate the banana’s that didn’t even taste like the the banana's he's used to but it filled his empty stomach so he couldn’t really complain. He took a few extra banana's with him for when he got hungry again. He'll have to survive on stupid banana's on a fucking stupid island.   
  
He sacked down another tree because everything just got too much for him, so he broke down. He just sat there bawling and sobbing his eyes out, he missed Stan and he didn’t even know if he was alive. He also was worried about Harley, did he survive it? Were maybe any of them still drifting somewhere at sea, or maybe they were and have been found already. Louis tried to wipe away the tears but they just came back anyway…  
  
He had to go on though, finding a shelter was his next goal. He was just going to do this in little steps and certainly not rush anything. While he was resting again against a tree because his head ached a lot again, he heard something rustling through the bushes. Louis’ heartbeat sped up because it came closer to him each second and then a white wolf stepped out of the shrubbery.  
  
It looked just as surprised as he did. ‘’Uh hey doggie?’’ Louis whispered. ‘’I hope you’re alone or else it could be pretty bad news for me..’’  
The wolf snarled a little as it approached him. Leaving Louis with no time to think a plan through, was he going to sit here without startling the beast or did he just run? Not that he could outrun it since his head couldn’t handle that, it still hurt a lot. And his physical condition wasn't that great either right now.   
  
The wolf nosed his cheek before his teeth bit the cloth and slowly pulled it off. _‘Of course’_ Louis thought. _‘It smells my blood and it’s going to eat me.’_  
  
Louis closed his eyes, it’s not like he had any strength left to fight this thing. ‘’Are you okay?’’ Someone asked.  
  
Suddenly Louis opened his eyes to see who just talked to him. The wolf was gone, it was replaced with a gentle faced person. The person in front of him had blond hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes Louis has ever seen, judging from the person’s sweet scent he had to be an Omega. Though when he changed his attention to the rest of him, Louis was kinda shocked. The person in front of him was completely naked, like he didn’t cover anything up, anything..  


‘’I’m Niall..’’ He said, he noticed the distress coming off Louis so decided to first introduce himself. ‘’Uhm, who are you?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis gulped, what was this stranger doing here, naked at that. Maybe he was also stranded on this island? ‘’Uh Louis?’’ He said. ‘’It’s dangerous here, there’s a wolf around here somewhere.’’ Louis warned.  
  
Niall giggled, and honestly it was a cute giggle. ‘’That was me, you dummy.’’  
  
‘’What?’’  
  
‘’That was me, I shifted back?’’ Niall repeated, though confused this time. ‘’You’re not from around here are you?’’ He said, also gesturing to Louis’ clothes.  
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’I stranded here after our boat capsized..’’ He said sadly.  
  
‘’So how did you get here, it’s impossible to get to this island from the outside.’’ Niall said, shocking Louis.  
  
‘’I- I don’t know.. I just woke up on the beach downstream..’’  
  
Niall was so confused, this island is surrounded by different currents that are impossible to go through. First the ocean currents are wild and unpredictable, the giant whirlpools and small whirlpools that suck even the biggest ships up. Also the wind currents are impossible to predict around here, they’re ruthless and unable to be flown in and that’s why this island is secluded from the other wold. People in the outer wold don’t even know their island exist, it’s not even on the map. Sometimes though wreckage of ships wash ashore but a human, alive? It’s just not possible.  
  
‘’Well, that wound has to be checked out.’’ Niall said. ‘’I could smell it from so far away and followed the scent.’’ He said.  
  
‘’It hurts a lot, I’m dizzy and my sight sometimes get a bit blurry.’’  
  
Niall nodded his head. ‘’I would love to take you to my pack but I don’t know if the Alpha would like it if I brought a stranger in, for all I know you could be someone from the Northern pack…’’  
  
‘’What? I’m not from any pack?’’ Louis said. ‘’I’m not living in the middle ages for fuck sake.’’  
  
‘’You got quite the bad mouth there.’’ Niall giggled. ‘’But you have to be of some pack, you’re obviously not from our pack so you have to be form the Northern pack.’’  
  
‘’I’m not from any pack, again. I’m not from here at all!’’ Louis sighed, this even gave him more of an headache. ‘’Just go away if you’re not helping-‘’  
  
Louis got interrupted by someone roaring as another human jumped out of the shrubbery too, starling Louis in the process. ‘’NIALL!’’ The Alpha growled, yes this person was naked too. Why was everyone naked here?  
  
‘’Oh, hey Li.’’ Niall yelped before he got pulled in by the Alpha. ‘’Why did you leave without notifying anyone again? Stop worrying me like this, it can be dangerous!’’ Liam growled in his ear.  
  
‘’Because I smelled his blood so I went to take a look.’’ Niall said as he pointed to Louis, who was still crouched down against the three.  
  
‘’Who are you, and what are you doing in our territory?’’ Liam growled. ‘’Do you have a death wish?’’  
  
Louis gulped as he shook his head. ‘’I’m not from around here..’’  
  
‘’Yep Liam, he says his ships capsized and he somehow washed ashore on this island.’’ Niall said.  
  
‘’That’s not possible Niall and you know that.’’ Liam sighed. ‘’So now the truth, are you a spy or anything? Though I find it weird they would send an Omega to do that.’’  
  
‘’What does being an Omega have to do with that and to answer your question, no I’m not a fucking spy.’’ Louis growled back. ‘’You know I’m done with you, you’re only making my head ache worse.’’  
  
Liam raised his eyebrow, what an interesting creature. An Omega that spoke like this? And he had pants on, even the Northern pack doesn't wear any clothes so honestly, not believing this person came from the outer would be the crazy thing to do. ‘’What’s your name Omega?’’ Liam asked.  
  
‘’Louis.’’ He mumbled.  
  
Liam nodded. ‘’My name is Liam and I’m Niall’s mate, we’re from the Southern pack.’’  
  
Louis’ eyes felt heavy again as he tried to nod, but when he did it felt like the back of his head weight a ton. Louis whimpered as he brought his hands to the back of his head and felt the warmth of his blood coming out of the wound, his eyes fluttered close as he felt to the side. He heard Niall call his name multiple times, but he felt too weak to answer right now as darkness consumed him, again..  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos or comments are highly appreciated and have a nice day. <3
> 
> If you want to read it in russian, check it out! :D Translated by Pegs ~  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4669719


	3. Stuck on an island

Louis woke up in an unfamiliar space, room? Whatever the hell it was, it wasn't a house... He had no idea where he was, the walls and ceiling were made out of smooth stone, a lot of different animal rugs were decorated on the wall and few were scattered around on the floor. There were also a lot leaves scattered around, was this a fucking animal den? Pots with plants were placed at the end of the den. Wooden bowls and other human necessities were placed throughout the den too.

‘’I see you’ve woken up.’’ A gentle voice spoke to him.

Louis turned his head seeing a naked woman, again fucking naked, standing in the doorway, at least it looked like a doorway. It was more like a hole in the wall with a wilder best rug hanging in the middle of the hole. ‘’My name is Anne, I’m a healer.’’ She said as she slowly approached him and knelt in front of him to loosen his bandage that was wrapped around his head. ‘'What is your name sweets?’’ She asked.

‘’Uhm, Louis..’’ He answered.

She unwrapped the bandage and placed it in a bowl of water she placed next to them. ‘’Hmm Louis, stay still for a moment please.’’ She said as she inspected the wound. ‘’It’s healing nicely.’’

Louis thanked the woman for her help. She was giving up such a calming vibe that it kept Louis from freaking out. ‘’Thank you for helping me.’’Anne gently smiled and offered a cup of water. ‘’Drink, you’ve been unconscious for several days with a high fever so at one point I wasn’t so sure if you were going to make it.’’ She said. ‘’You had a slight concussion, the wound on your head was deep and starting to infect already so it had to be treated right away.’’

Louis smiled and handed the now empty cup back to her. ‘’Thanks again, I uhm..’’ He didn't know what to say else actually.

‘’Now love, I have taken care of you these past days because I’m curious, you’re not from here that, I can tell. Liam and Niall have informed me about what you told them so yourself.’’ She paused. ‘’So can you tell me where you’re from?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’I’m from England, and I uhm.. well we went on a yacht and then the weather changed so suddenly..’’ Louis took a deep breath while his vision got blurry again, though this time from the tears. ‘’The waves were so big and wild, it capsized our yacht and in the process my head got a blow from something.’’ His voice got smaller and softer the more he talked about it.

‘’Shhh, easy sweets, take your time.’’ Anne reminded him.

‘’I got pulled into the ocean by the waves and felt something, it was the wooden door so I climbed on top of it and the next thing I know is that I woke up on that beach.’’ He said. ‘’Then I sought for water, some food and that’s when I met Niall..’’

‘’Alright, so you had more companions?’’ She asked.

Louis gulped. ‘’My boyfriend and a servant, but I.. I don’t think they..’’ Louis shook his head and sobbed into his hands, he didn’t know if they were alive. Maybe Stan and Harvey made it alive too but the most logical thing is that they’re somewhere on the bottom of the ocean. That could have been him too.

Anne gathered him into his arms as he cried into her neck. ‘’Shhh, easy Louis.’’ She cooed. ‘’I want you to take a deep breath okay?’’

Louis tried to but he couldn’t, his chest felt so tight and it was so hard to breath. He was scared, all of his memories returned of what happened how he heard Stan call for him one last time, he remembers the fear in his voice. He felt dizzier each second and-

‘’Louis, you’re going to have a panic attack.’’ Anne said. ‘’I want you to match my breathing okay sweets, can you do that with me?’’ Anne’s voice remained so calm and loving so he nodded as she starting breathing out loud. Louis matched her breathing for a few minutes as she praised him and encouraged him to continue until he finally calmed down.

‘’Good job Louis..’’ Anne praised.

‘’I’m sorry Anne.’’ He whispered.

‘’No need to apologize Louis, you’ve gone through a lot and it probably scared you a lot.’’

Louis sadly nodded his head. ‘’Can I ask you something, Anne?’’

‘’Hmm sure darling.’’

‘’Well.’’ Louis paused to wipe the tears away. ‘’Where am I?’’

Anne lightly chuckled. ‘’Well my dear, you’re on a very special island.’’ She said. ‘’We call it Liyu Island and we live here very differently than where you come from.’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Never heard of Liyu Island and what do you mean differently?’’

‘’You probably noticed already, we don’t wear clothes unlike like you because we are able to shift into our wolf forms for warmth and comfort.’’ She paused. ‘’And we also live like wolves or wild humans as you would probably call it, of course we use certain human tools that makes life easier.’’

‘’Wait, you’re able to shift? I thought no human alive could do that anymore.’’ Louis said.

Anne shook his head. ‘’Because humanity abandoned their inner wolf, a piece of their own soul. In the outer world people don’t sleep in a den or need their fur for warmth so slowly over the years they lost connection with their inner wolf. You see, here we hunt for our food like wolves and if your Alpha doesn’t catch anything well then you simply starve, of course we’re pack and share but sometimes there’s simply not enough and every Alpha has their own priorities so mostly they choose for their own mate and pups rather than sharing.’’

‘’So you live like wild animals?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Not to insult you or anything but you kind of do right?’’

Anne gave a small laugh. ‘’We kind of do yes, our standards are so much different then you from the outer world.’’

‘’Then, if you don’t mind me asking, how do you know about where I come from if you guys can’t leave this island either?’’

‘’Sometimes stuff wash ashore so we can take that, like simple pots or knives but sometimes we find those things called pictures and even though we don’t have those camera’s we quite find those things interesting. We can also learn a lot from the books we find, especially those about your culture.’’

‘’Oh, well that’s kinda logical..’’ Louis said. ‘’So is there more that I should know about this island?’’

Anne nodded. ‘’Yes a lot actually, well first of all you should never go out there alone. Our rival pack, the Northern pack, is at the other side of the volcano and well they could use an Omega so you definitely don’t want to be captured by one of them.’’

‘’So because I’m an Omega, I’m supposed to be in danger.’’ Louis rolled his eyes, this is why he hates medieval people. They always describe Omega’s as these typical breeding machine’s that are fragile and have to be taken care of, it sickens him. He’s honestly so glad that he got born at this era because he has his rights as an Omega and get treated like a person.

‘’I know that where you’re from you treat your Omega’s very different but you’re here now Louis and you should really adjust yourself because you’re going to see a lot of stuff you won’t agree on but you just have to deal with it.’’ Anne informed. ‘’You can’t leave this island, so you’re stuck here sweets and honestly Omega's have a good and secured life here.’’

Louis gulped, he really was stuck here... ‘’Uhm, how are Omega’s treated here?’’

‘’Honestly not bad, unlike the Northern pack, we value our Omega’s, they’re precious to us and get treated with a lot of love.’’ She said. ‘’Especially the packs Vixen, gets treated with a lot of respect because he or she will give birth to the next Alpha.’’

‘’So I won’t be collared like a dog or anything like that, right?’’

Anne raised an eyebrow. ‘’Oh gosh no, that sounds horrible!’’

Louis let out a breath of relieve as Anne laid her hand on his shoulder for some comfort. ‘’Really Louis, we don’t hurt our Omega’s but the Alpha’s do have all reign over their Omega’s and I know you probably aren’t the Omega our Alpha’s are waiting for but you are an Omega, which we desperately need, so you never know.’’

‘’I don’t want an Alpha.’’ Louis said stubbornly, it’s not because Stan is, or was, his boyfriend but simply because he just doesn’t want to be owned or used like a sex object. ‘’I thought you said you already had one?’’ Anne said. ‘’That’s what I meant with our Alpha’s not looking for an Omega like you, because I thought you were already mated.’’

Louis looked confused, did he have a fucking mating bite on his neck? No! ‘’Uh, just boyfriend not my Alpha and I don’t have a mating mark on my neck so you should know I’m not mated.’’

‘’Oh, I’m sorry but I speculated the term ‘boyfriend’ as in your Alpha and I heard about people from the outer world that don’t mate but uhm..’’ She paused for a moment, she couldn’t quite find the word for it. ‘’Not really mating, but something with a ring around a finger.’’

‘’Oh, you mean marrying!’’ He giggled. ‘’Well no, I’m sure as hell not married either.’’

Anne blushed a little. ‘’I apologize again, but if I may ask, how old are you?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’I’m eighteen years old.’’ He said.

Anne raised an eyebrow. ‘’And you’re still not mated?’’ She asked worryingly.

‘’Uh no? I’m only eighteen, like I know some people that mate when they’re forty years old so it’s not weird at all in my case.’’

‘’Oh, well I guess that’s a differ because with us an Omega mates before they’re sixteen.’’ She said.

‘’What? They’re basically still children, that’s horrible!’’ Louis said, he did not want to end like these people here because they’re damn well crazy.

‘’Then tell me this Louis, why does an Omega have heats?’’

‘’Uhm, it tells them they’re fertile?’’ Louis said unsure, it’s not like he always paid attention during class. No scratch that he never paid attention during class especially not if he was with his friends.

‘’Yes, it does and when does an Omega’s heat start?’’ She asked again.

‘’Between twelve and sixteen years…’’

She nodded. ‘’Yes, it means that you’re fertile and you’re able to carry pups. After your first heat is done, you’re all grown up here.’’ She said.

‘’So you let a twelve year old kid be fucked and bred like a machine and have pups while it’s still a child itself too?’’ Louis asked with a pained expression, he just did not understand medieval people. Anne nodded. ‘’Spending a heat alone is painful as well and an Omega needs its Alpha to provide for them, Louis. Maybe it differs a lot from where you come from but again, you really have to adjust yourself.’’ She paused for a moment before she let out a deep sigh. ‘’If you don’t have an Alpha to provide for you, then I’m afraid you won’t survive winter..’’

Louis snorted. ‘’I’ll be able to provide for myself, thank you very much for your help Anne but I live my life so much different than you do here and I can’t adjust myself to this..’’

‘’You won’t Louis, you’re an Omega and you can’t even shift! Exactly how are you going to catch anything?!’’ She started to get angry at how oblivious Louis was, sure they were different, a lot actually but doesn’t he have the will to survive?

‘’I can pick fruit?’’ Louis said. ‘’It’s not much but I’ll be able to live off of that until I get out of here.’’

‘’Fruit doesn’t grow on the trees in the winter, Louis and I’m afraid you’ll never be able to get off of this island..’’

Louis looked down at his lap, she was right, he knew but it felt so frustrating. He wants to go home and lay on his bed, take a warm bath and go out and have fun. He wants to eat burgers and go to Starbucks but that's all not possible anymore. He'll never see his friends anymore, he'll never feel like home here. ‘’I want to go home..’’ He whispered.

Anne sadly nodded. ‘’I know, but please understand that you weren’t supposed to even be stranded here, you probably got a second chance at life Louis so please from now on call this your home…’’ Louis’ eyes widened, he did beg to god for a second chance at life but he didn’t fucking meant this! He sniffled some more before Anne came back with some cooked meat. ‘’But I thought I had to provide for myself?’’ Louis asked.

Anne shook her head. ‘’For now, you just have to get used to your new home Louis and I’ll gladly welcome you into my den for the moment.’’ She said and gestured around the room, well den. Louis nodded sadly again, he really was stuck here wasn’t he? ‘’Thanks for having me, I guess..’’

~

 **Three days ago**  
  
Harry was enjoying the shadow inside his den when Liam came running in with someone unconscious in his arms. ‘’Alpha, he needs help.’’ Liam said. ‘’We don’t really know where he came from but he said that he came from the outer world.’' Harry’s eyes lingered over the Omega’s unconscious body. His scent coated his den in a sweet and delicious aroma that infiltrated his nose.  ‘’Bring him to my mother.’’ He commanded.

Liam nodded and turned back on his heels to bring Louis to Anne.

Harry slumped back down onto his bear rug that he killed himself, the more rugs an Alpha had the more his power got displayed and of course, which rugs you owned also added value to the Alpha’s strength. Like deer skins aren’t that displayable because they’re just deer skins, like it’s not that hard to kill a deer, well at least if you have any decent hunting skills. Though Harry’s thoughts shifted to the unconscious body in Liam’s arms, the Omega’s scent still lingered in his nose and his puffy pink lips that were just begging to be ravished. Harry didn’t even notice that he licked his lips at the thought of the Omega that he knew nothing about. Though one thing that he did knew was that he felt a strange pull towards the Omega, like he wanted to rip him out of Liam's arms into his own to keep his warm and safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive comments on the last chapters guys, those really motivate me so keep it up! Also kudos are always appreciated. See you in the next chapter! <3


	4. Realizing I'm never getting home again

Louis woke up the following morning on the rugs again and maybe he hoped that everything that happened was a dream, though it wasn’t. ‘’You sleep for way too long!’’ Someone yelled from the other side of the den.   
  
Groggily Louis turned his head, seeing Niall....? Yeah, Niall sitting there. ‘’Uh, what time is it?’’   
  
Niall raised an eyebrow not quite understanding what to answer. '’A bit before hunting time.’’ He smiled making Louis sigh, they didn’t have time here, great just fucking great.   
  
‘’Uh okay..’’ Louis yawned, he was still feeling exhausted. ‘’So why are you here?’’   
  
Niall smiled again, it’s something the Omega was doing the whole time. ‘’To show you around, I guess you should get to know some people because word spread through our pack and everyone is so curious about you!’’   
  
‘’Why would they be so curious about me?’’   
  
‘’Well duh, you’re from the outer world? So let’s go!’’   
  
‘’Wait, I don’t have any clothes?’’ He’s not going out there naked. Nope he’s not doing that.   
  
‘’We don’t have any clothes and we already threw your cloth and pants away but it’s not like you need them! Everyone is like this so you’ll get used to it, Anne explained me about our differs so it’s my job to make you feel like home!’’ Louis knew the Omega had good intentions and only tried to cheer him up but how could he honestly smile when he went through such shitty things and is now stuck on a fucking island with wild humans. ‘’Look, I know you’re trying but I-‘’  
  
‘’Don’t care.’’ Niall pouted. ‘’Just let’s go outside and meet some people, don’t be shy now?’’   
  
‘’I’m not shy!’’ Louis argued, he's not shy more like anti-social. ‘’I just don’t want to meet people, okay?’’   
  
Niall sighed. ‘’Then you’re going to stay here forever? Don’t you want a nice bath?’’ Niall wiggled his eyebrows to temp Louis with a bath, and yes that would work because he felt so dirty and needed a bath. 

‘’Yes, I want a bath, you win Niall.’’ Louis smiled a little, it was a small step.   
  
Niall grinned happily as he stood up. ‘’Well let’s go then!’’   
  
‘’You’re sure people won’t find me weird walking around like this?’’ Louis asked unsure, he never let anyone see him naked and now a whole pack was going to see everything.   
  
Niall rolled his eyes as he groaned, he grabbed Louis’ hand and did not let go of it at all. ‘’Just follow me, I’m just like you and no one will even notice a thing, well they do notice you because you’re not really pack until the Alpha’s acknowledge you as pack but they’re all very curious about you.’’   
  
‘’Just great, I’ll be like a monkey in a zoo for display.’’ Louis complained.   
  
‘’What’s a zoo?’’ Niall asked as he pulled them through the entrance to the outside.   
    
‘’A place where a lot of different kinds of animals are put in cages for display for other people enjoyments.’’ Louis shrugged, it was the truth.   
Niall raised an eyebrow, that sounds horrible. ‘’That  sounds horrible!’’ He said. ‘’Animals are meant to be free not to be locked into cages, that’s just sad..’’   
  
‘’If you think about it, it really is sad but still people enjoy watching it for some reason so yeah.’’   
  
Niall just hummed as he lead Louis through pathway. ‘’Anne’s den is kind of secluded since it’s the previous Alpha’s den and she still lives in it so we have to walk the trail downs into the pack village.’’   
  
‘’Oh, so where is the previous Alpha now then?’’ Louis asked.   
  
‘’He’s dead, he got killed by the rival pack though Harry, his son, is now the current Alpha and he’s really strong!’’ Niall smiled, everyone adored their strong Alpha.   
  
‘’He got killed just like that?’’ Louis asked, how cruel… Why the fuck did he stranded on this stupid island, a deserted island would have been ten times better.   
  
Niall shook his head. ‘’There was fight between Alpha’s for Anne and sadly, Desmond lost and got killed so the other Alpha was going to claim Anne but Harry protected  his mother and won the fight, well he didn’t kill the other alpha because he got away but he did win. That was during the war five years ago and at the time Harry was only seventeen but he already became the Alpha.’’   
  
‘’They can just kill each other for a person?’’ Louis asked, suddenly he didn’t want to meet anyone here anymore, nope.   
  
‘’It was a fair fight for the Vixen, if another Alpha’s kills the Vixen’s Alpha and claim the Vixen as his own then he’ll automatically becomes the pack Alpha even if no one acknowledge him.’’   
  
‘’I’m sorry for asking all these questions but what is a Vixen?’’ Louis asked.   
  
‘’The Vixen is the Alpha’s mate and gives birth to the next Alpha.’’ Niall explained, they walked down a pathway into sort of a village made out of different kinds of dens. As soon as they walked in a few people approached them to all catch a glimpse of the new stranger in their midst.   
  
‘’Hello, my name is Selena.’’ A small Omega said in front of Louis, she was probably around fifteen years old, not presented yet but judging from her puffy lips and curvy body, she was probably going to be an Omega.   
  
‘’Hey, I’m Louis…’’ He said. ‘’Nice to meet you?’’   
  
She smiled. ‘’Yes really nice!’’   
  
‘’Hey Selena, don’t you have to stay inside the Omega den?’’ Niall asked worryingly, you see when Selena has her heat, the Alpha will mate with her so she had to be in the Omega den for safety.  ‘’It’s fine Niall! I’m only out her for a little so I could meet Louis.’’ She smiled. ‘’But I’m going back before Harry gets angry at me and I don’t want that..’’   
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Sure, don’t go out like this again!’’ He yelled after her.   
  
‘’She’s going to be the Vixen right?’’ Louis asked.  
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Yes, though honestly Harry has been waiting for her heat for almost two years now so it’s taking a long time, sure she can’t control her heat but it’s taking too long. The Alpha is getting older each day and is in need of pups.’’   
  
‘’She’s only what, fifteen years old?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Where I come from, fifteen year old's are considered children and underage that sure as hell shouldn’t have children while they’re still a child themselves.’’   
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Then this must be weird for you right?’’ Niall asked. ‘’I also have pups, two girls of four years but Liam is taking care of them right now.’’   
  
‘’Glad you understand my struggle, everything is just too different for me..’’ Louis paused for a moment and stopped walking. ‘’How old are you Niall?’’  
  
‘’Eighteen?’’   
  
‘’What, so you were fucking fourteen when you gave birth to pups?!’’  
  
‘’Uh yes?’’ Niall whimpered. ‘’Is that bad?’’ He asked.   
  
‘’Well here it obviously isn’t but where I come from it is, Liam would have been called a pedophile and thrown into fucking jail to rot away for touching a child!’’  Niall looked down sadly, why were they so different? He really liked Louis, but when Louis got mad like this it made him sad because for him this is normal but obviously for Louis it isn’t.. ‘’I’m sorry Lou..’’   
  
Louis snorted, he didn’t need pity. ‘’You don’t have to be sorry for me, Niall.’’  
  
‘’But I am because you’re so out of your element here and everything is so weird to you, if our roles were reversed than I would be scared out there too where everything is unfamiliar for me..’’   
  
_Scared...?_   
  
He was scared, honestly Louis didn’t even thought about it. Did he feel like this simply because he was scared? It’s just like Niall’s says, he’s just so out of his element and it scares him, yes it scares him. ‘’It does scare me Niall, I don’t know what to do..’’ Louis sniffled before he crouched down to cry in his knees. He’s just scared what is going to happen to him in the future.   
  
‘’Hey, hey don’t cry please.’’ Niall said as he stroked Louis’ back to calm the Omega down. ‘’It’s going to be okay…’’  
  
‘’How?!’’ Louis cried harder. ‘’How is it going to be okay? I’ll never be able to go home and I don’t want to live like this!’’   
  
Niall was taken aback by Louis’ outburst because he didn’t know what to do to calm the Omega down. ‘’I’m sorry Lou..’’ Niall sniffled too. ‘’I shouldn’t have said that, I can’t see the future but I do know that you’re strong Lou, I know that you’re able to overcome this.’’  
  
‘’You don’t even know me..’’ Louis cried, and damn he was sounding like an ass right now but his life is pretty much over right now, he got fucked over by life.   
  
Louis felt a bigger hand grasped his shoulder as he suddenly got pulled into an embrace by someone, someone that smelt so good, welcoming and definitely like an Alpha. He immediately calmed down in the stranger arms as those big hands stroked his back and side in a very loving and calming way. He felt so safe and for some reason he found himself cuddling into that scent, those strong arms.   
  
‘’Have you calmed down?’’ A deep voice asked him.   
  
Louis looked up as his blue eyes met those deep, gorgeous green eyes. The two of them looked at each other for what felt like hours but were only a few seconds in reality, it was like everything stopped around them and only them were here. Louis nodded, breaking their eye contact. ‘’Yeah, I’m fine thanks… for calming me down’’   
    
‘’That’s okay, so why were you crying in the middle of the path?’’ The Alpha asked.  
  
‘’He’s just sad..’’ Niall answered for Louis after a few second of dead silence, Louis didn’t want to tell anyone more about how fucked up everything is.   
  
‘’Hmmm, that won’t do..’’ The Alpha said. ‘’I’m Harry by the way.’’   
  
Louis looked at the Alpha and took his appearance in, yes he was very handsome and looked strong. His hair was so wild and curly that it made Louis want to curl his fingers in it, and those eyes and that rough voice just all pulled Louis more into the Alpha. He also felt something weird when he stared into those green eyes but no matter how handsome an Alpha is, Louis didn’t need an Alpha and especially not one from here. ‘’Louis.’’ He mumbled. ‘’Niall can we go to that bath you talked about?’’ Louis asked, he just wanted to dimple under and get away from this Alpha's scent that invaded his nostrils.   
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Thank you Alpha for the help.’’ He said before turning around as he grasp Louis’ hand again.   
  
‘’Take a few Beta guards with you, Niall!’ Harry ordered as he watched the two Omega’s walk away, of course he checked out Louis’ jiggling bum. He unconsciously gave a low, possessive growl that he didn’t even know he possessed.   
  
The weirdest thing was when he was walking around the pack village he saw Niall with the new Omega though the new Omega was crouched down on the ground while heavily crying and clearly in distress, and that wouldn’t do. So he walked over there and before he even knew what he did he had the Omega’s in his arms as he pushed the Omega’s face in his neck. Louis was his name and Louis’ was pure bliss, everything about the Omega was perfect, Harry had no idea why he felt this way but he did know that he wanted that Omega to bare his pups.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all those reactions and kudos guys! Seriously thank you so much so keep those up because I love reading those comments so much :D!


	5. Done with these people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another update? 
> 
> Yes! I got motivated by you guys so decided to post this one too!

‘’So that was the Alpha huh?’’ Louis asked as they arrived at a giant lake with a few guards? He had no idea why they needed guards when they were just going to bath for a moment. Niall nodded. ‘’Yes, that was our Alpha and the strongest in our pack, Selena the Omega we met earlier is going to be his mate.’’   
  
Louis hummed as he tested the water’s temperature with his toes. ‘’Jeez, it’s pretty cold.’’ He hissed and pulled his foot back.   
  
Niall just jumped in right away, he was used to it. ‘’Nah, it’s nice!’’ He squealed happily.   
  
Louis sighed and slowly joined the other Omega until he adjusted to the water and actually could enjoy it now. Though something was kind of brewing at the pit of his stomach, Harry already had a mate? He shouldn’t care about that honestly, but why did he though?   
  
‘’So after this we can go to the Omega den to meet all the other Omega’s!’’ Niall smiled. ‘’They’re all very nice.’’   
  
Louis nodded again. ‘’So what is this Omega den? Like a den only for Omega’s?’’   
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Yes the Omega den is only for Omega’s , it’s a den where we can completely be ourselves and be together.’’   
  
‘’Oh okay..’’   
  
‘’Shall we go?’’ Niall asked.   
  
Louis nodded and followed Niall out of the lake. They walked through the village together, some people approached them again to talk to Louis and even though everyone was really nice to him, it just didn’t feel like he belonged here. He actually doesn’t belong here living like some wild animal but instead he wants to go back home, drink some Starbucks… Oh he will miss everything so much… They finally arrived at the Omega den and Louis noticed the two beta guards standing outside of the entrance. ‘’They’re keeping watch.’’   
  
‘’Why?’’ Louis asked.   
  
‘’So that no one sneakily slips inside the Omega den.’’ Niall said as he greeted the guards with a nod. They knew him so he was allowed to walk through, of course they also heard about Louis and granted him permission to pass too. Louis looked around the Omega den as he entered it, seeing again different kinds of animal rugs and leafs spread around the floor. The den wasn’t big but it was bigger than Anne’s den. Also in the corner of the den a few bodies were curled up against each other like one giant puppy pile.  
  
‘’Hello everyone!’’ Niall yelled as he entered.   
  
A few heads jerked up, one of them was Selena. ‘’Oh, it’s Louis!’’ She said happily and went over to them to pull Louis in a hug. He wasn’t familiar with strangers hugging him but it felt nice and uncomfortable at the same time. Mostly uncomfortably though, he didn’t have much Omega friends because well they were all the same and boring obedient bitches so he never really had any Omega friends. His friends were either Alpha or Beta.    
  
‘’Uh hey.’’ He said and pulled back from the hug, kinda confusing Selena.   
  
‘’You don’t like hugs?’’ She asked worryingly.  
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’Not really, I’m not a cuddly person.’’   
  
Niall actually laughed beside of him. ‘’Every Omega is a cuddly person Lou!’’ Niall smiled and pulled Louis in another hug. Louis groaned in Niall’s shoulder. ‘’Well I’m not your typical Omega, okay?’’ He also pulled away from Niall's hug and ignored the other Omega's disappointed  look.   
  
Another Omega joined them to introduce herself to Louis. ‘’Hello my name is Gemma.’’ She said politely. ‘’The one sulking over there in the corner is Wesley, he’s really shy so just let him be.’’    
  
Louis nodded at her. ‘’Louis..’’ He looked into the corner seeing a small male Omega curled up on a boar skin, though no reaction came from him so Louis just ignored him too.   
  
‘’She’s the Alpha’s little sister.’’ Niall said.   
  
Gemma nodded. ‘’Well, it’s positive and negative at the same time I guess..’’   
  
‘’Hmm why?’’ Louis asked.   
  
‘’Well, he’s very protective of me and won’t let anyone mate with me, but I’m already sixteen and spending my heats alone hurts..’’ She said sadly, making Louis snort again. Seriously she’s sixteen… how can she think about mating. Niall noticed Louis’ eyebrows twitch when she said that. ‘’Louis isn’t used to people mating before they’re eighteen so finds it weird we’re mating early on.’’ Niall explained.   
  
‘’Oh.’’ Gemma said. ‘’But I have to mate so we can strengthen our clan again..’’   
  
‘’Strengthen?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Why?’’   
  
‘’Don’t you notice how little Omega’s and Alpha’s there are here?’’ Gemma asked making Louis shook his head, how should he know how many there should be?   
  
‘’Five years ago, a huge fight escalated with the Northern and Eastern pack. We lost so much Alpha’s and Beta’s in the fight and some of our Omega’s got killed. Mostly the Omega’s of the Alpha’s that died in battle, were the one that got killed, or raped and taken since their Alpha's couldn't protect them anymore. Our previous Alpha died in that fight too, though luckily Harry could defend us or else the Southern pack would have been eliminated instead of the Eastern pack.’’   
  
''What do you mean eliminated?''  
  
''Well, because our Alpha managed to protect us the Northern shifted their attention more on the Eastern pack that lost the war and the survivors joined the Northern pack so now there literally is no Eastern pack anymore..''    
  
  
‘’What that’s horrible!’’ Louis said, this island is crazy. He can't stay on this crazy ass island with crazy ass medieval people.   
  
‘’It was, also our pups that got killed so that’s why we have a shortage of Omega’s and pups. Niall is the only one right now with pups, if we don’t start repopulating our pack than our pack will get weaker and then the Northern pack can just attack us again and destroy us, they’re too strong.’’ Gemma sighed.  
  
‘’Are they really that strong?’’ Louis asked.   
  
Selena nodded. ‘’Yes, they have about two times more Alpha’s than us, and  a few more Omega’s than us, not that much though since they lost a lot of Omega’s too in the fight. Though they lack Beta’s, unlike us because we have plenty of those but they can’t impregnate each other, the males can impregnate an Omega but that’s against the rules and betraying pack rules will result in exile or death. ’’   
  
‘’Talk about cruel, so they can’t even have families of their own? And where I come from Beta woman can have a child?’’   
  
‘’Oh, weird.’’ Selena giggled. ‘’Here they’re born barren.’’   
  
‘’Weird island with weird customs, you know I should be surprised about the pack fights but they’re so many wars out there too so that’s not really surprising though the mating age really does it to me.’’   
  
‘’But then how long do you usually wait to mate where you come from Louis?’’ She asked, she was quite curious.   
  
‘’Depends on when you meet something you like, sure there are some people that mate early on but most people mate around their twenties or when they’re older than that..’’   
  
‘’Well I find that weird, so you’ll have to suffer through your heat alone for so long?’’ Selena asked. ‘’As soon as I get my heat, I’ll mate with the Alpha so I don’t have to worry about the pain unlike Gemma..’’  
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’Well you have toys that can help you or just use suppressants but those could be bad for your health so I never took those, or you can just ask a friend to help spent your heat.’’    
  
‘’Huh, so spending a heat together without mating?’’ Niall asked. ‘’Well that’s weird to us, an Omega’s first time is for its Alpha alone.’’   
  
‘’So have you already done it Louis?’’ Selena asked.   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’No, I won’t be treated like a sex object for an Alpha, I want to be myself and don’t want to be owned so I've never let anyone touch me like that.’’   
  
Selena frowned. ‘’But an Omega has to be taken care of, how else are you going to get food or rugs to warm you up.’’ She kind of got annoyed by Louis now, he was so oblivious and stupid. ‘’And yes, we are the ones who give birth to the next generation, we live for our Alpha’s and pups alone. They make sure that we can eat and have a family, we’re made to be bred, so get off your high horse Louis!’’   
  
Louis growled at her, he did not need an Alpha and he's certainly isn't made to be bred. ‘’Oh fuck you, I never wished to be stranded on a fucking island full of a bunch of wild humans who clearly don’t understand the term human rights!’’ He growled at them before he stood up and walked out of the Omega den, ignoring Niall's yells for him to come back.  ‘’Louis, wait!’’ Niall yelled.  
  
‘’Why did you say that Selena? You know he’s not from here and acts different than us!’’ Niall scolded her.   
  
‘’Yes Selena, it went a bit too far..’’ Gemma agreed with Niall, Louis was new here and didn’t know about their customs at all. ‘’How would you feel if you got stranded somewhere unfamiliar, something completely different from your home with a bunch of strangers huh, how would you feel?’’   
  
Selena lowered her head and thought for a moment. ‘’I would feel awful..’’   
  
Gemma nodded. ‘’Yes indeed you would, and that’s how Louis feels. He’s all alone now.’’   
  
‘’He’s not alone, he has me!’’ Niall pouted.   
  
‘’I don’t think Louis thinks that Ni, he built a tough wall around himself and I think it’s very hard to come through that wall..’’ Gemma explained, when she looks at Louis she sees someone that’s playing an act, and act to be tough but inside he’s drowning in his own tears. Needing someone to grab his hand and pull him out of that pool of sadness and fear.   
  
~  
  
Louis just walked away into the dent forest, fuck these people, fuck this island just fuck everything.  He can survive on his own. He walked for about three hours until he reached a familiar spot, the stream he drank water from when he first arrived her at this fucked up island. He cupped his hand in a small bowl again, letting it stream full of water before bringing it to his mouth. He didn’t even realize how thirsty he actually was. After he drank enough he took in his surroundings. ‘’Now what?’’ He mumbled to himself.   
  
The sun was setting already, he was hungry but the bananas were too far away so he looked through the trees to try and find one he could climb in for tonight, he sure as hell isn’t going to sleep down here. Sighing he placed his left foot first in a small hole of the tree before pushing himself up and grabbing the first branch with his hands. He used all his strength to climb on the first branch, but he didn’t feel quite safe here yet so decided to take a branch higher, and one after that. He leaned his back against the tree trunk and stretched his legs on the branch, it was big enough so he didn’t really worry about falling and even if he did, well... he didn’t really care.   
  
Louis sat there for a long time, until it was completely dark when he heard something growling under the tree. Louis gulped as he tried to hide himself from the thing that was growling. What if it was a bear or something that was going to eat him. He tried to slow his breathing and breathe as silent as possible. Slowly he heard the animal walk away and howl in the distance so it was a wolf, but was it one from the village or was it a wild wolf?. Louis eventually drifted off to sleep so he could finally forget about what was happening to him and retire to his dream where he could forget all about his worries.   
  
~  


Niall was very worried to say the least. Together with Selena and Gemma he searched for Louis everywhere he could possibly have gone to but he wasn’t there, he was nowhere to be found. ‘’Lou!’’ Niall yelled one more time. ‘’He’s really gone isn’t he?’’   
  
Selena sniffled as she brought her hands to her face. ‘’I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.’’ She cried.  
  
Gemma stroked her back to comfort her. ‘’Don’t worry, we’ll find him..’’   
  
Though they didn’t find Louis at all,  they searched for hours until Niall had to give up. ‘’We have to tell Anne..’’ He said. 

Selena nodded. ‘’Let’s go..’’   
  
The three of them arrived at Anne’s den hearing multiple voices inside. They walked in, excusing themselves for their intrusion in the process. Anne, Liam and Harry were all looking at them as they entered. ‘’What are you all doing here?’’ Liam asked.   
  
Selene sniffled. ‘’It’s all my fault, I’m so sorry.’’ She said as she knelt on her knees in front of them while crying. Harry comforted her by pulling her into a hug and asked what happened.  Niall noticed Selena wasn’t going to be able to answer Harry so he would do it. ‘’Uhm, well Louis kind of ran away and we can’t find him anywhere..’’ Niall said sadly.   
  
Anne gasped. ‘’Oh no, it’s almost dark outside!’’ She said. ‘’It’s too dangerous for an Omega at night!’’   
  
Harry growled. ‘’I’m going.’’ He said before he shifted into his big black wolf and sprinted off. He ran through the dent forest following Louis’ scent. He had to be honest , the Omega was not good at hiding his tracks at all. He ran even when it was dark to find Louis, what if he gets hurt? Or what if the Omega already is hurt?   
  
He arrived at a stream where the trail ended, he sniffled around the trees but didn’t find the Omega at all. He walked a bit further until giving a loud howl, in hope that the Omega would answer to him which the Omega didn’t. _‘Where are you Omega?!’_ He howled again.  
  
Harry searched for a bit longer until he had to go back, it’s better to look for Louis in the morning but he didn’t want to give up. What if the Omega was hurt somewhere and needed him? He heard someone approach him, hoping it was Louis but it was Liam that jumped out of the shrubbery, also in his wolf form. _‘Didn’t find him huh?’_ Liam asked, they could speak to each other telepathically in their wolf form.   
  
Harry shook his wolf head. _‘No.’_  
  
_‘Let’s search at sunrise, so please come back to rest Alpha’_   
  
Harry snorted but nodded anyway, he wouldn’t find Louis like this anyway. They were met with four disappointed faces when Harry returned without Louis. ‘’I’m sorry, I couldn’t find him.’’ Harry said. ‘’I howled multiple times for him but he didn’t answer..’’   
  
‘’Of course he wouldn’t answer honey.’’ Anne said. ‘’He doesn’t understand howling in general, he’s from the outer world where they’re unable to shift so he’s not going to understand a howl.’’ Harry’s eyes widened, he didn’t know that. ‘’He can’t shift?! Then how is he going to survive a cold night out?!’’ He growled loudly. Even though it was summer the night were rather cold.

The Omega’s all lowered their heads, especially Selena because she could just feel Harry’s anger. ‘’I’m sorry Alpha, this is all my fault.’’ She said again with tears in her eyes.   
  
Harry sighed. ‘’Forget it, you couldn’t have known that he would ran away.’’ He said.   
  
Selene nodded, she noticed Harry’s anger in his voice but also how worried he was about Louis even though the Alpha didn’t even know Louis! Why would the Alpha be in distress because of Louis? Honestly he isn’t even pack yet.   
  
‘’Go back to the Omega den, Selena.’’ Harry ordered her. ‘’Gemma go with her.’’   
  
The two girls nodded their heads as they left Anne’s den. Selena cried as soon as they were outside and got comforted by Gemma, this was all her fault.  Liam and Niall went back to their own den and so did Harry to get some rest for the rest of the night. He will look for Louis as soon as the sun will rise, he’ll find him. Though he couldn’t sleep at all, worry was clouding his mind and before he knew the sun was rising already.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you guys liked it and if you did then leave a comment or kudos, it really motivates me to write more and update faster too!
> 
> Just to repeat something, they can communicate telepathically with each other in their wolf form and if you have any other question feel free to ask it.


	6. These weird feelings I can't explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh wow guys, you're killing it on the kudos! Honestly, I didn't think this could earn 200 kudos in five chapters so thanks a lot! And of course thank you for all the comments! I got a bit stuck in the next chapters because I simply dragged it out too much and it got so boring so I deleted everything and have to start over again but I couldn't let you guys wait any longer so here is the next chapter!

Louis woke up at sunrise in the tree he fell asleep in last night. ‘’Didn’t fall huh?’’ He mumbled to himself. Slowly he got out of the tree but his foot slipped just when he climbed past the lowest branch. ‘’Ah fuck!’’ He cursed and looked down at his foot, this is exactly why people wear shoes! His foot didn’t hurt that much but it was bleeding a lot, probably because he scraped it. Luckily the stream was right in front of him so he placed his foot in the stream, hissing a little as the water streamed past the wound. ‘’I want to go home..’’ He mumbled to himself again.   
  
If there is one thing he regrets for the rest of his life then it’s getting on that stupid boat. That stupid boat that fucked everything up, fucked his life and now he was on this stupid island with fucking idiots living on it. He heard rustling in the bushes around him and even if Louis wanted too he couldn’t hide or run because of his bleeding foot. A giant black wolf jumped out of the shrubbery and approached him right away before the wolf shifted in a human being and the shifting? It looked fucking painful and gross as all the bones snapped into place.   
  
And the giants ass black wolf was Harry, just great. ‘’Louis!’’ He growled. His voice was worried and angry at the same time. ‘’Where the fuck were you?!’’   
  
Louis shrugged and rolled his eyes at the same time, here comes the demanding Alpha. ‘’In a tree, that one right there.’’ He said and pointed to the tree. ‘’Tried to climb out of it though my foot slipped so it’s bleeding right now..’’   
  
Harry was at his side right away and careful yanked his foot out of the stream. ‘’Why would you do something so dangerous?’’ Harry asked as inspected Louis’ foot. He smelled the blood already when he entered the forest and while following it he noticed the closer he got the more Louis’ scent mixed with the blood.   
  
‘’It’s not dangerous if I had fucking shoes but no, people here find it normal to walk around naked!’’  He yelled frustrated, he was so frustrated.  
  
Harry sighed, how did you treat an Omega like this? ‘’What do you want Louis?’’ Harry asked, he had no clue about how to handle Louis so asking him is a good solution right?   


Louis’ let his tears fall, he didn’t care that he’s showing his weakness now in front of Harry, he really didn’t care right now. ‘’You want to know what I want?’’ He repeated. ‘’ I want to go home!’’ He sniffled as again tears puddled in his eyes. ‘’I just want to go home.’’ Though this time it came out like a small whisper, a pained whisper. ‘’I want to go back home..’’  
  
Harry pulled the Omega into his arms and pushed Louis’ face into his neck to calm him down, maybe Louis didn’t come from here and acts different. But he’s still an Omega and there has to be some instinct deep down the Omega right? ‘’Breath in, breath out..’’ Harry instructed. ‘’I just want to go home.’’ Louis cried . ‘’If only I never got on that stupid boat.’’   
  
‘’You’ll be okay Louis.’’ Harry said.   
  
‘’You don’t know that, everything is just too different.’’ Louis said as he wiggled out of Harry’s embrace, no matter how good the Alpha smelled, he wouldn’t give in to those weird feelings he felt every time Harry touched him.    
  
Harry ignored Louis’ struggling and pulled the Omega back into his arms. ‘’Well you’ll get used to it Louis, you’ve only been awake for a day so of course everything is new for you but give it a chance.’’ Harry said. ‘’Niall for once really likes you.’’   
  
‘’Maybe but we don’t understand each other.’’ Louis said back. ‘’No one understand me here.’’   
  
‘’I understand you?’’ Harry said as his hand cupped Louis’ cheek to wipe away the Omega’s tears.   
  
‘’You don’t.’’   
  
‘’I do, I know it’s different from where you came from.’’ Harry said. ‘’Of course you’re going to want to go home, but you know if you really want the harsh truth then you won’t be able to leave this island Louis and dying isn’t an option either. You arrived here for a reason or else you wouldn’t have been able to survive the sea out there.’’ Harry said.   
  
‘’Stupid reason that is then, what stupid kind of reason could bring me here?’’ Louis asked pathetically. ‘’Just what is that reason then? I’d rather have died out there.’’   
  
Harry growled before he pushed the Omega on his back forcefully, pinned his wrist above his head, and hovered above him. ‘’Don’t say something like that, you should be happy that you’re alive and got a second chance at life!’’ The idea of Louis dying made his inner Alpha howl in anger.   
  
‘’Well what a fucked up life this is then!’’ Louis yelled back.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, how dare this Omega yell back at him. ‘’You should really learn some manners, Omega.’’ Harry growled.   
  
‘’Don’t call me that, I don’t care about my secondary gender, I never wanted to be an Omega anyway.’’  
  
‘’It’s what you are, why would you defy fate like that?’’   
  
Louis laughed. ‘’Second chances of life? A reason? Fate?’’ He paused. ‘’There’s no such thing as fate. It’s simply a combination of one circumstance and the next and the who’s the one that creates those circumstances? Yourself.’’  
  
‘’Still everything happens with a reason, Louis. One day you’ll understand that.’’ Harry said, still hovering above the Omega that he pinned down by his wrist.     
  
‘’Probably not but honestly I-‘’  
  
Harry interrupted him with a low rumble in his chest, telling Louis to shut up but Louis of course, doesn't understand it. ‘’I don’t care about what you think, if you want to survive then you’ll need our pack and I’m the only who can accepts you as a pack member Louis, so you should probably be on my good side.’’   
  
Louis felt Harry’s dominance surrounding the air, blinding him with Alpha’s pheromones. ‘’Who says that I want to survive? And are you trying to blackmail me?’’   
  
‘’I’m not letting you die if that’s what you think, I’m taking you right back to the pack.’’ Harry though only tightened his grips on Louis’ arms, he’s not letting him go until the Omega submits, though he doesn’t even know if Louis understand what submitting is.   
  
Harry changes his grip so both Louis’ tiny wrist were pinned down by one of his hand. ‘’Do you know what I’m doing now Louis?’’   
  
‘’Uh sexual advances? Which I’m not very fond of, so if this was where I came from then your ass would have been in jail right now.’’ Louis said.   
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’No, I’m dominating you and I want you to submit or else I won’t let you go.’’   
  
‘’I’m not submitting to you, are you crazy?’’ Louis growled.   
  
Harry’s hand slowly pushed Louis’ head to the side so Louis’ neck was in full display. Harry retreated his hand but gave a warning growl when Louis tried to turn his head back but stilled as soon as Harry growled angrily in his ear. ‘’See you do have some instinct inside of you.’’ Harry smirked before his head dipped down in Louis neck.

Louis tilted his head back to expose his neck even more after he felt Harry’s lips attach to his neck. ‘’Good Omega.’’ Harry whispered in his neck making Louis whimper, he hate this what is Harry doing to him and why the fuck was this turning him on? ‘’What are you doing?’’ Louis whimpered as he felt Harry lick his neck, he felt too vulnerable. ‘’Get off of me!’’   
  
Harry bit down lightly as a punishment on Louis’ neck and slowly felt Louis calm down. Of course he noticed Louis' arousal but didn't do anything with it, simply because Louis didn't deserve pleasure. ‘’Please stop this, this isn’t me.’’   
  
Harry pulled back out of the omega’s neck, satisfied when Louis still kept his head back to bare his neck to the Alpha. ‘’Yes this is you, you’re an Omega, a submissive.’’ Harry said. ‘’You’re an Omega that’s able to bare pups and you know what?’’ Harry smirked, yes he made up his mind. ‘’You’re going to be my Omega.’’   
  
Louis’ eyes widened. ‘’What?!’’ He said and turned his head back, out of that weird like daze. ‘’No, no, no.’’ He repeated. ‘’You already have Selena right, I’m not mating with any-‘’  
  
Louis pushed him back down and pulled his head back again. ‘’I didn’t give you permission to turn your head back.’’ He growled. ‘’We can do this nicely or not Louis, I rather do it the nice way but I can be quite impatient.  Actually...you don’t have a say in this matter.’’ Harry paused for a moment. ‘’This is my pack, I’m the Alpha and have all say in all matters and that includes choosing my Omega.’’   
  
Louis whimpered. ‘’What if I don’t want it?’’ He asked softly.   
  
‘’Do you have heats Louis?’’ Harry asked.   
  
Louis nodded but didn’t answer with his mouth.   
  
‘’I asked you something.’’ Harry growled and pulled a bit harder at Louis hair. ‘’Use your words, Omega.’’   
  
Louis gulped. ‘’Yes, I do have heats.’’   
  
‘’Not quite there yet, when I ask you something you’ll answer me and end the sentence with Alpha.’’ Harry instructed. ‘’Do you understand?’’ He asked.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yes Alpha?’’   
  
Harry praised Louis with a soft pad on his head. ‘’See that’s a good boy, now back to our conversation.’’ Harry said. ‘’If you have heats then you’ll know that when you’re in heat you don’t care who breeds you as long as you get that sweet relieve, and I’ll give it to you.’’   
  
‘’No, I don’t want that!’’ Louis yelled. ‘’It’s basically rape!’’   
  
‘’While you’re begging to be bred?’’ Harry asked. ‘’That doesn’t count as rape love.’’   
  
‘’Yes it does!’’ Louis raised his voice again. ‘’You know I don’t want it now!’’   
  
‘’Don’t care, I’ll impregnate you, I’ll mate with you and make you my Vixen and you will carry my pups and you will give birth to my pups.’’ Harry growled one more time. ‘’You’re mine from now on.’’   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’I don’t want pups, fuck off.’’   
  
Harry growled again before he got off of the Omega, though didn’t give Louis’ permission to do so as well. ‘’Stay.’’ He commanded.

‘’I’ll never forgive you for this.’’ Louis whispered still in the same position on his back.   
  
‘’You can sit up again.’’ Harry said after a few minutes of silence. He didn’t want to be so cruel to the Omega but Louis had to learn some manners and Omega instinct.  And Harry noticed the more dominant he acted, the more Louis’ submissive side showed. Of course he doesn't want to hurt Louis, he just wants to love him and provide for him. Which Omega doesn't want pups? They're always begging for more pups!  
  
Louis sat up right away to glare at Harry but one warning growl from Harry made him turn his head back submissively.   
  
‘’See your instincts are starting to waken.’’ Harry said. ‘’Maybe you’ll be able to shift one day too.’’   
  
‘’Don’t want to do that anyway.’’   
  
Harry sighed. ‘’You’re a negative little thing, aren’t you?’’   
  
‘’Well after almost drowning out on sea, actually losing my boyfriend in front of my eyes and then waking up on some weird-ass  island with weird-ass people doesn’t really make you positive.’’ He said back with again his sass back in his voice.  
  
‘’Boyfriend?’’ Harry asked, ignoring Louis' disobedience again... ‘’What’s that?’’   
  
Louis sighed. ‘’Someone you on dates with, and fall in love with though I did like him it’s not like I loved him.’’   
  
Harry growled. ‘’You had an Alpha? Did he touch you?’’   
  
‘’What? No, I told you I don’t want an Alpha and yes he did touch me, of course though we never had sex.’’  
  
Harry hummed, he better didn’t because he wants his Omega to be as pure as can get. ‘’Let’s go back to the pack, everyone is worried about you.’’   
  
Louis nodded and tried to stand up but fell down before Harry could even catch him, his foot couldn’t handle his weight on it. ‘’I’ll shift and then you’ll climb on my back, alright?’’ Harry said. ‘’What?’’ Louis asked but Harry already shifted into his wolf form and gave a low growl to Louis while crouching down in front of Louis to tell him to climb on.   
  
‘’Seriously?’’ Louis asked.   
  
Harry gave another growl for Louis to hurry the fuck up. ‘’I’m sorry but I don’t speak wolf.’’ Louis said as he climbed on Harry’s black, his hands were having a death grip on his black fur. Harry waited for a moment until Louis had a good grip on him before slowly starting to sprint to have Louis get used to it and going harder each minute. Harry ran with all his strength through the forest to get back home as soon as he could to have Louis’ foot checked out by his mother.   
  
Thanks to Harry’s speed they made it in like half an hour. ‘’Alpha!’’ Selena said happily as Harry came into view with Louis on his back.

Anne ran to them right away. ‘’Oh Louis, you worried us so much.’’ She said as she helped him get off of Harry. She noticed the wound on Louis’ foot. ‘’Are you alright?’’ She asked.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah just a wound and probably strained it or something.’’   
  
Harry shifted back to his human form. ‘’Can you please take care of that wound, mom?’’  
  
Anne nodded to her son. ‘’Of course I will, Louis can you walk?’’   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’Can’t put pressure on it..’’   
  
Anne nodded. ‘’Alright then.’’ She said and looked at her son for help. Harry nodded and lifted Louis up, bridal style into his arms.   
  
‘’No, just put me down!’’ Louis threw a fit again. ‘’I rather walk and break my leg then be carried by you!’’   
  
‘’Shut up Louis.’’ Harry warned. ‘’Don’t try me again.’’   
  
Louis silenced right away, for some reason he couldn’t defy Harry’s dominant tone. Louis leaned his head against Harry’s chest as they followed Anne to her den.   
Selena watched from a distance though she noticed Harry’s out of place behavior, first of all the Alpha was in distress while Louis ran away and now he was even carrying him. Was Harry perhaps interested in Louis? But that meant she… she wouldn’t be his…  
  
‘’You okay?’’ Gemma asked from behind her.   
  
Selena jerked her head around. ‘’Yes of course.’’ She faked a smiled.  ‘’I’m glad Louis is okay.’’   
  
Gemma nodded her head in agreement. ‘’Me too, luckily the Alpha found him in time.’’   
  
Selene hummed, she was glad that Louis was okay though but she didn’t like the way Harry looked at him. She was going to be Harry’s mate, this packs Vixen and she wouldn’t let Louis come between that.   
  
~  
  
‘’Alright, please put him down there.’’ Anne instructed as he pointed to a few rugs on the ground, they were pretty old and worn out but they were still comfy enough ‘’Louis what happened?’’ Anne asked as she prepared a bowl of water with some herbs and a bandage.   
  
‘’Slipped while climbing down a tree.’’ He shrugged.   
  
‘’What? Why were you in a tree anyways, that’s dangerous Louis!’’  
  
‘’Anne thank you for your concern but... It’s just a tree.’’ Louis tried to reason with her that it was just a tree and there’s no danger in climbing it well at least if you don’t slip like he did. She wrapped the bandage around his foot after she cleaned it thoroughly and rubbed some weird substance on his foot, she said it was made from a herb and it was very hard to find and valuable. ‘’Thank you, Anne.’’ Louis said. ‘’I’m sorry though for worrying you.’’   
  
Anne smiled at him and honestly, she had such a warm and loving smile. ‘’You’re welcome honey, but please, don’t run away like that again.’’ She said. ‘’You really gave us quite the scare there.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Okay, I'm sorry for worrying you..’’   
  
‘’Oh and you do listen to her?’’ Harry asked.   
  
Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’Because she says it nicely and not commanding like you do.’’   
  
‘’Harry please.’’ Anne asked. ‘’Give him a break, he’s having a hard time adjusting.’’   
  
Louis sighed, was he ever going to adjust at all? Though he kinda already got used to everyone being naked around him so in reality he already was adjusting and slowly becoming wild like these people here.   
  
‘’So because of that he can bring himself in danger like that?’’ Harry growled back to his mother. ‘’What if I didn’t find him, how was he going to do anything with that wound. This is exactly why Omega’s aren’t meant to go out like that.’’   
  
And here we go again, the typical 'the Omega as to stay inside where it's safe to take care of the kids while doing boring house work.' Louis was getting fed up with Harry, he's an Omega yes but he's not some weak damsel that can't properly take care of himself!. ‘’So what are they for huh? A fucking breeding machine for all the horny, aggressive Alpha’s out there? A personal slave for an Alpha to do anything with them as they please? Well wake up call, I’m not like that and I’ll never be like that if I want to go out then I damn well will!’’  
  
‘’Honey, please calm down…’’ Anne tried to calm Louis down, but even she noticed the fire in his eyes of anger.   
  
‘’Calm down? If it wasn’t for this foot then I would have ran out of that damn hole in the wall over there and juts live my life on my own somewhere on this fucked up island!’’   
  
‘’Louis, stop yelling like that.’’ Harry warned. ‘’And stop the cursing, it’s not fit for an-‘’   
  
‘’Oh fuck you Harry, why don’t you shut up with all the Omega this and Omega that bullshit!’’ He spat back.   
  
‘’BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT THIS INSTANT!’’ Anne yelled between them, she was getting of age and this just drained her energy too much.   
  
Louis hanged his head, he hated it here so much and he just wanted to go home. He laid down on the rugs before turning around with his nose to the wall and his back towards Harry and Anne. He let his tears slowly drop out of his eyes again as silent as he possible could, he didn’t want them to know he was crying again.    
  
‘’Louis? You okay?’’ Anne whispered as she slowly approached the Omega.   
  
Louis though didn’t answer, he was so done with everything and everyone here.   
  
Harry sighed as walked over to Louis too before dropped down on the worn-out rags, his Omega shouldn’t sleep on these things. These animals were killed by his father a long time ago for his mother to skin but now he’s dead so she doesn’t have an Alpha to provide for her, sure Harry brings her meat and other stuff she needs but he’s her son not her mate. ‘’Hey..’’ Harry whispered.   
  
Louis curled up more into himself to let the Alpha know that he didn’t wanted to be bothered right now.   
  
Harry’s hand slowly stroked Louis’ side lovingly as his chest was fully against Louis’ back. Louis wouldn’t want to admit it, but it was chilly since he’s not used walking around without clothes and having Harry’s chest against his back made him feel warm again, though he wouldn’t admit that out loud.   
  
‘’I’m sorry Louis, I don’t know how Omega’s are treated where you’re from but probably really different than here huh..’’ Harry whispered.   
  
Anne watched with widened eyes as the two of them interacted, they were so in sink like they belonged together, like they were two pieces of the same puzzle that fitted exactly to one another.  Though they had some differences and they clashed a little because of those differences, but she has a feeling they'll adjust to one another.  
  
‘’Where I come from..’’ Louis spoke. ‘’Omega’s can choose for themselves how to live their life, if they don’t want to mate then they won’t. If they want to go out and fuck with ten Alpha’s without mating than they can. They can speak for themselves and voice their own opinion on matters and aren’t seen as the weaker class but as an equal.’’ Louis explained. ‘’Of course there are some people that don’t approve of that and are called traditionalists, they firmly believe in the typical, standard and weak Omega as an housewife that stays at home for breeding and raising the pups for the rest of his or her life.’’ Louis said. ‘’Though it’s only a small group of people that still believe it that way and are most of the times being frowned upon.’’   
  
Anne joined them on the side, not as close as Harry was to Louis because he was basically draped all over Louis. ‘’And you’re exactly the opposites of those traditionalist aren’t you?’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’When I was younger I went through some really bad things, involving Alpha’s and their aggressiveness and my mom taught me how to stand up for yourself and make my own choices.’’ He said. ‘’She taught me how to live my life the way I want it to go.’’   
  
‘’Did you have a close bond with your mother?’’ She asked. ‘’You surely miss her now then..’’   
  
‘’She already died a few years ago.’’ Louis answered.   
  
‘’Oh, I’m sorry.’’  
  
‘’And your father?’’ Harry asked.   
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’He’s never been the same after my mother’s death I guess, he’s an alcoholic who doesn’t work and sit on his lazy ass all day and just left everything to me, like working to get the money to buy shit and doing all the housework.’’ Louis said. ‘’Though then Stan said I could live with his family so  I left my dad to live with his family, so honestly I don’t know how he’s doing and I don’t really care.’’   
  
‘’Hmm you don’t have a good relationship with him then?’’ Harry was still stroking Louis’ side, a little under his arm pit all the way down to his knee. He noticed the way Louis calmed down under his touch.  
  
Louis actually chuckled a little. ‘’Me and my dad? Nope, he just used me and I know he was in pain because my mom died but he simply just abandoned me and let me take care of myself, like he didn’t even care if I even got to eat or not.’’ He shrugged. ''It doesn't sound so bad but a ten year old child doesn't exactly know how to cook or how to earn money.''  
  
‘’That sounds horrible…’’ Anne whispered. ‘’But he’s supposed to take care of his family right?’’   
  
‘’Well that’s what grief did to him, everyone tries to get rid of the pain in a different way. For me it was going around on the streets doing a lot of bad stuff while my dad locked himself up in a room with a bottle of whiskey.’’ Louis said. ‘’Look, you’re all nice people but I won’t get used to this.’’   
  
Harry’s arm wrapped around Louis’ wait and pulled the Omega more into his chest while dipping his face in the Omega’s neck to take in his delicious aroma. ‘’You’ll have to get used to this..’’ He whispered in Louis’ neck and felt satisfied when he felt Louis snuggle more into him.  
  
‘’But what if I don’t want to?’’   
  
‘’Then I’m afraid you don’t have much of a choice, because you’re mine and as I already said, I’ll take care of you.’’   
  
‘’Not to bother you two, but Harry can I talk to you for a moment please?’’ Anne asked.   
  
‘’Sure just do it here, Louis is cold so I’m warming him up.’’ Harry smirked as Louis flinched a little, _busted._   
  
‘’I- I’m not cold.’’ He mumbled.   
  
‘’I know you are so drop the act, Lou.’’ Harry said as Louis pouted a little, amusing Harry even more.   
  
Anne looked hesitant for a moment, Harry obviously was taking care of Louis like his alpha would but Harry already had plans to mate with Selena. ‘’I see you’ve set your claim on Louis, but what about Selena?’’   
  
‘’I’ll find a suitable mate for her but it won’t be me, I’ve set my eyes on a different Omega.’’ He said. ‘’This one in my arms.’’   
  
Louis huffed but luckily in this position, Harry was able to see his face or else he would see the blush on it. _‘Stop blushing like an Omega would!’_ Louis scolded himself in his thoughts but unconsciously nuzzled his Alpha’s shoulder. _'He'll just use you like any Alpha does!'_  
  
Anne smiled at them, she noticed Harry’s protectiveness of Louis so they should be alright but she was a bit afraid about what this news would do to Selena who has been waiting for her heat to start so she could mate with the Alpha. Well she would speak with Selena later when they would practice, you see, Selena was her apprentice and was learning all about healing, herbs and aiding people and Anne was the one who was her teacher in all of this.   
  
Louis didn’t even notice himself falling asleep. He felt safe and somehow content being surrounded by the Alpha’s warmth and scent even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he felt so much better at this moment then he ever felt the last few days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and if you did leave a comment or if you haven't yet leave some kudos! See you in the next chapter :)


	7. Starting to adjust? Or getting used to it?

Last night Louis fell asleep in Harry’s arms again and it made him feel safe and warm, something he hasn't really felt much ever since he arrived on this crazy island. He's been here for two weeks already and getting used to living here is.. Well still hard, adjusting is hard but slowly he's getting used to the craziness. Though something he didn’t expect was to also wake up in Harry’s arms, and he didn’t expect himself to be plastered against the Alpha’s chest with his own legs thrown over the Alpha’s side. And the more he got used to Harry’s warmth and scent, the more he craved Harry.   
  
Normally Harry would leave at sunrise to hunt something for Louis and Anne and would leave Louis’ alone for the whole day until he returned again at night to Anne’s den to sleep with Louis. Anne didn’t mind it, she liked having her son over more and she noticed how much those two fitted together, almost unbelievable much but she hadn't tried to discuss it with the two at all.   
  
Louis felt lips kiss his forehead as soon as he woke. ‘’Sleep some more.’’ Harry whispered.  
  
Louis nodded and buried his nose back in the Alpha’s chest, for now he would just listen to Harry and sleep some more. He felt Harry’s arms tighten around him before he drifted off again with his face buried in the Alpha's though, broad and strong chest.   
  
The next time he woke was because the warmth disappeared. ‘’Hmm?’’ Louis hummed as he woke up, was Harry leaving already? ‘’Did I wake you?’’ Harry asked, again kissing his forehead for whatever reason though it kind of felt... good? Louis shook his head, not admitting he missed the warmth so woke up. ‘’No..’’ He mumbled. ‘’What time is it?’’ Louis asked, though as he said it he just remember that they didn’t know how to tell time here. ‘’Never mind.’’  
  
Harry looked confused. ‘’It’s a little past sunrise so I’m going to hunt something, do you want anything in particular?’’ He asked.  Louis raised an eyebrow, how the fuck would he know what kind of wild animal he liked to eat. ‘’Oh yeah, how about some Starbucks or Subway?’’ He joked with a pathetic but sad chuckle.   
  
‘’Hmm what’s that?’’ Harry asked.  
  
‘’One of the things I’ll miss dearly.’’ Louis answered. ‘’Especially Starbucks..’’ 

Harry sighed. ‘’I’m sorry love that I can’t give you what you really want.’’  
  
Louis sighed, you know he could stay negative and depressing because of the shipwreck that fucked him over big time...But was that going to solve anything or make him happy? No, it wouldn’t so he better make the best out of this situation. ‘’It’s not like it’s your fault.’’  
  
Harry cupped Louis’ face with his large hands and looked straight into the Omega’s blue eyes. ‘’It’s not my fault indeed but I’m your Alpha and I’m the one who has to provide for you, so if you want something that I can’t give you is my failure.’’ Louis looked deep into Harry’s eyes and only saw honesty in them and something else that he couldn’t recognize. ‘’It’s not your failure if you can’t give me something that isn’t even here.’’  
  
Harry leaned in to place his forehead against Louis’ own but also keeping his hands on Louis’ cheeks. ‘’Since when are you being so nice to me?’’ He whispered with his lips almost on the omega’s lips.  
  
‘’I’m not exactly being nice but being depressed and sad all the time isn’t going to make me feel better anyway.’’ Louis whispered back, he still had eye contact with the Alpha and it didn’t felt weird at all, he could look forever into Harry’s green eyes. And those lips that were practically begging to be kissed...  
  
‘’It isn’t..’’ Harry shrugged. ‘’So how about I take you out? You’ve been coped up in my mother’s den for a few days now and I guess you would like some fresh air.’’ Harry pulled back so there foreheads weren't touching anymore but kept his hands on the Omega's cheeks and Louis actually had to hold back a whine because he liked having Harry's forehead against his own.  
  
Louis nodded, he’ll gladly go outside but his stupid foot still hurts. It’s exactly at moments like these that he hates his Omega genes, the weak genes. For Alpha’s a wound like this would maybe take two days to completely heal but no his one takes longer than that… ‘’But my foot..’’  
  
‘’It’s fine, you can ride me again.’’ Harry stood up and offered his hand for Louis to take, which Louis didn’t take since he can stand up himself. Harry chuckled softly to Louis’ stubbornness, but offered his hand for Louis to take anyway since he couldn’t quite walk on his own. ‘’Fine.’’ Louis huffed out and grabbed the Alpha's hand. He noticed how his smaller hand fit perfectly inside that of Harry’s. The Alpha let them outside before shifting into his black wolf again so Louis could ride him.  
  
Louis clumsily climbed on him, fisting his hands tightly in his fur so he couldn’t fall off. And to get Louis’ used to it he started walking slowly while speeding up every few seconds until Louis got used to it again and he could sprint through the forest.  
  
Louis had absolutely no idea where the Alpha was taking him but he liked this, he liked being outside again instead of in that cold den. Harry ran for about half an hour when they arrived at this gorgeous blue lake. The sun was shining through the trees onto the water while at the right side a small waterfall streamed water inside the lake that streamed down another waterfall at the other side. The scene before him was absolutely breathtaking, he's never seen such a pretty scene in his whole life. The trees and the grass were a healthy colored green and the sun rays that shined brightly through the trees just added something extra to it. The water was crystal clear and you could actually see fish swimming inside of it. ‘’Wow..’’ Louis whispered.  
  
‘’It’s beautiful isn’t it?’’ Harry asked when he shifted back into his wolf form.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, I’ve never seen anything like this…’’  
  
‘’Come.’’ Harry said and gestured to the water, also holding his hand out for Louis to take which he did without even thinking. Harry smirked as he led them into the water, that surprisingly wasn't cold at all. Harry turned Louis around and pulled him into his chest before slipping them both in the water so Louis sat with his back against Harry broad, very broad, chest.  
  
‘’What are you doing?’’ Louis whispered with a slight blush, that he would never admit, on his face. Harry was rubbing his arms and his chest, almost like he was washing him.  
  
Harry started by lifting Louis' arm before rubbing his skin with the clear water. ‘’Taking care of you.’’ Harry purred in his ear with a deep and dominant voice, the voice Louis for some reason gets horny off every time he opens his mouth. Seriously Harry is like a god, like he was carved out of stone like a handsome Greek god. Fucking unfair is what it is.  
  
Who can ignore such a handsome Alpha with such a rich, musky and spicy scent that infiltrated your nose and lingered around in your head for the whole day? Everything about Harry was perfect, well except the whole stereotypical Omega beliefs but oh well, nobody's perfect right?   
  
‘’You know, I can just wash-‘’  
  
‘’No, as your Alpha it is my duty to provide for you, to take care of you and make sure you’re happy.’’ Harry insisted. This, as Louis' Alpha, was his duty and he's not ignoring his duties.    
  
‘’We never even talked about that, you can’t just decide my future Harry!’’ Louis grumbled as he pulled himself back from Harry’s hold, even though it made his heart flutter a little every time Harry called himself his Alpha. It just isn't him, it isn't like him to feel flustered by an Alpha and he sure as hell isn't mating with one yet!   
  
‘’I already did and don’t act like you don’t want this.’’ Harry tried to pull Louis back, but the Omega dodged him.  
  
‘’Oh uh, you missed Alpha.’’ Louis snickered as he distanced himself a little from Harry.  
  
Harry growled possessively as he also stood up, never run from a wolf. ‘’Are you challenging me, Omega?’’ He said taking one step forward in the water. At the same time, Louis took another step back with a sneaky smile on his face. ‘’No, I wouldn’t dare!’’  
  
Harry licked his lips and sprinted towards Louis and at the same Louis took that as his cue to run away too, not his smartest idea because Harry was so much faster than him. Before he knew Harry had caught up with him and circled his strong arms around the Omega's delicate waist. ‘’Caught you my little bunny.’’ He purred in Louis ear.  
  
Harry licked at the shell of his ear while his big hand slowly pushed Louis’ head to the side so he exposed his neck. ‘’W- What?’’ Louis whined as Harry started sucking at his neck to create a mark.  
  
Satisfied with his mark he raised his nose a little more to nose at Louis' scent glands, where the Omega's scent was the strongest. Louis had completely gone limp in his arms while he sucked on his neck so he lifted Louis up, bridal style, and climbed out of the water. He sat down against the tree with the Omega in his lap and for once Louis wasn’t trashing around but leaning against his chest with soft purrs coming out of him. He probably wasn’t noticing himself but the way Louis was acting was on instinct.  
  
An Omega starts to purr when it feels safe, warm and loved. ‘’Good boy..’’ Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead before also closing his eyes to enjoy the sun rays that shined upon them through the trees but mostly he enjoyed the warmth of his Omega in his lap and the soft purrs that the Omega made.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Leave it in the comments because like every other author out there, I love reading comments! :D  
> But again guys, thanks so much for the support and I hope you I can keep you guys satisfied! xxx


	8. A memorable day

Louis woke up feeling more rested than ever, he stretched himself out as he looked around to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. Oh he was still at the gorgeous lake with the trees. He wondered why he slept so comfortably but noticed then Harry's arms around his waist… _‘Did I seriously fall asleep on him?’_ He thought. ‘’Haz, wake up..’’ Louis tried to shake him but the Alpha had a death grip on him and didn’t let go at all. ‘’Haz!’’   
  
‘’Hmm?’’ Harry hummed as he tightened his arms even more around Louis who did not like it at all.   
  
‘’Haz, please let go.’’ He whimpered, he had to pee really bad. ‘’I’ve got to go..’’   
  
‘’To where?’’ Harry grumbled. ‘’Stay with me..’’   
  
‘’Are you talking in your sleep? Seriously Haz, I have to fucking pee so let go!’’   
  
Harry opened one eye to look at Louis’ angry face before closing it again. ‘’Just do it here, I’m not letting go..’’   
  
Louis’ mouth was hanging open and his eyes were literally almost popping out. ‘’A- Are you serious? That is disgusting Harry! I’m not peeing on you!’’ Louis blushed furiously, what the hell was this Alpha thinking. What kind of kink was that?   
  
‘’It’s not disgusting, it’s marking your territory and then I scent more like you so I’m not letting go.’’   
  
‘’Then I’ll hold it in because I’m not peeing on you or myself!’’ Louis grumbled and tried to close his eyes again to fall asleep and ignore the pressure on his bladder when he felt Harry’s arms tighten around his middle, putting more pressure on his bladder. ‘’H- Harry, stop. Don’t-‘’ Louis whimpered as he couldn’t hold it in anymore and emptied his bladder between the two of them, covering them both in Louis’ scent.  Louis was crying because not only was this disgusting, it was so embarrassing and because he was so ashamed he couldn’t hold in his tears.  Harry of course, didn’t understand why Louis wouldn’t want to scent mark him. The more your mate scent like you the better right? ‘’Love, what’s wrong?’’ Harry asked as he nuzzled Louis’ tears stained cheek. ‘’Lou?’’   
  
‘’I- I don’t like this.’’ He cried.   
  
Harry stroked Louis head to calm him down while starting to kiss his neck again, it somehow calmed Louis down every time he did it so maybe it would work again. And it did, Louis was calm in a few minutes and was completely limb in his arms again. ‘’Where I come from this is weird Haz, you don’t pee on someone else..’’ He whispered.   
  
Harry kept on nuzzling Louis’ cheeks. ‘’Love, you laid your claim on me with your scent and I would do it too but if you really don’t like it then I won’t okay?’’   
  
Louis hummed. ‘’Okay, I’m sorry for acting like this but-‘’  
  
‘’It’s fine Lou, we adjust to each other okay?’’ Harry smile was confusing Louis too much. Normally he picks fights with Alpha’s so he can prove them wrong by kicking their asses but with Harry all he wants to do is cuddle into him. Wrap his arms around the gorgeous Alpha’s neck and kiss those lips- _‘No, what the fuck am I thinking about?!’_

‘’Lou?’’ Harry asked again.   
  
‘’Uh oh what did you say? I was lost in my thought for a moment.’’ The Omega mumbled.   
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’That we adjust to each other okay?’’   
  
Louis hummed in agreement before cuddling back into Harry’s chest, fuck it. He feels good when he’s in Harry’s arms and at least he deserves some happiness and warmth right? ''I'm so going to get a bath in a few minutes.'' Louis mumbled in the Alpha's chest  
  
~  
  
After the two of them had a bath and cuddled again for another hour, the sun was setting so they had to make their way back to Anne’s den. After they arrived, Harry placed Louis on the worn out rugs again. His mother wasn’t here so she was probably at someone else’s den because they were in need of their pack’s healer. ‘’Thanks for today..’’ Louis whispered to Harry. The Alpha looked into those deep blue eyes that were lately blooming again. When Louis first arrived his eyes were dull but now some light was started to live inside those eyes. ‘’I hate to do this but… I have some pack business to attend to..’’   
  
‘’Just go Haz.’’  
  
Harry preened a little because of the nickname Louis was giving him, it meant the Omega was starting to get familiar with him. ‘’Alright love, take care..’’ Before he left the den he of course, placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead. He doesn’t know why but for some reason he missed Harry as soon as he left. While debating over what he could do to cure his boredom, someone entered Anne’s den. It was Selena. ‘’Oh uh, hey Louis..’’ She mumbled.  
  
‘’Hey Selena, everything alright? He noticed a troublesome look on her face and something different, anger?   
  
Selena noticed the Alpha’s scent all over Louis, her Alpha’s scent was all over Louis. Though what could she do about it? She couldn’t go against Harry’s wishes, no one did. But she’s been waiting on her heat for more than five years, five years of waiting to become the Vixen. Her mother as always been strict and raised her to be the perfect Vixen but… will all that suffering and hard work go to waste? ‘’Uh yeah..’’ She lied. ‘’I’m fine..’’   
  
‘’Oh okay, what are you doing here? If you don’t mind me asking that is.’’   
  
Selena shrugged. ‘’I have some petals that Anne was looking for.’’ She held up a brown pouch before emptying the contains in an empty jar. The jar was now filled with white and purple colored petals. ‘’Hey Louis, want to go get some more with me?’’  
  
Louis shrugged, why not? It’s not like anything bad could happen to him. ‘’Sure, lets go..’’  
  
…  
  
Selena had no idea if she was going through with this… What if the Alpha or anyone else found out what she was doing? She could be banished or even killed by Harry and no one would bat an eye… ‘’Jeez how far is it?’’ Louis groaned, his foot was starting to hurt even more.   
  
‘’Uhm, almost there I think..’’ She mumbled. They’ve long past the flowers containing those petals but she was leading Louis to a bear den. Though she could still just turn around, it wasn’t too late to turn back.. _‘No!’_ She thought. ’ _I’m going to be Vixen, I’ve been waiting for that so long and always have behaved properly to suit the Alpha.. I can’t lose now!’_ While being in such deep thought she hadn’t even notice that they were being watched by a pair of very, very hungry eyes.   
  
‘’SELENA LOOK OUT!’’ She hear Louis yell before she was pushed aside by him.   
  
‘’What are you doing?!’’ She yelled back, though then she saw it. The giant brown bear with his claws out and Louis’ bloody shoulder. ‘’O my god.’’ She said in shock. Louis just pushed her out of the way so the bear wouldn't hit her but his shoulder instead. He protected her...   
  
‘’Run okay?’’ Louis told her while holding his shoulder in pain.   
  
‘’What? I- I can’t leave you here!’’   
  
The bear though wasn’t going to wait on them to finish their conversation and approached them again with his mouth hanging open and his salvia dripping onto the ground. Clearly indicating that the bear was hungry and saw them as his next meal. ‘’Selena just run while I distract it.’’   
  
She shook her head, this was all her fault and now Louis tried to save her? She tried to lure him into a trap and he still… Sure he didn’t know that she was trying to get rid of him but.. _‘O my god, this is all my fault.. I’m going to be the one that chased him to his death, I’m so stupid..’_ She kept rumbling in her head why she would even bring them into this danger.   
  
‘’You run, I’ll distract it!’’ She yelled to Louis as they dodged an attack of the bear. Though in the process of jumping out of the bear’s range she smashed herself into the tree trunk and the impact made her head spin for a moment. ‘’Just go Louis!’’ She yelled to him. _‘This is all my fault anyway, if my jealousy just didn’t get the better of me then this wouldn't have happend!'_    
  
‘’I’m not leaving you here!’’   
  
Louis slowly walked back while trying to gain the bear’s attention so at least Selena could escape. Though while walking back, as cliché as it sound, he stumbled over a branch and fell backwards on his bum. The bear huffed loudly as he approach him while licking his lips but before the bear couldn’t take a swipe at him, an black wolf jumped at its neck. It was Harry, a furious Harry.  
  
At the same time a few more wolves jumped out of the shrubbery to get Selena and Louis out of there while Liam joined their Alpha in the fight with the bear. Louis’ shoulder and arm were covered in blood because oh te claw marks on his shoulder, still a painful one. And not only was it painful, it was bleeding too much.  ‘’Get him to Anne’s den, I’ll treat him!’’ She yelled to one of the other wolves who immediately ran off to Anne’s den with Louis on his back.   
  
Selena also shifted into her small dark brown wolf before storming after Louis. If she wasn’t such a stupid, jealous Omega then this wouldn’t have happened! She’s the reason Louis is hurt and could have died back there if it wasn’t for her pack. She took one last glance to the two Alpha wolves fighting the bear with Harry obviously taking the lead, before completely focusing on her task: making sure Louis’ wound will be treated correctly.   
   
Harry’s jaws locked around the bears neck while Liam was injuring the bear paws so it couldn’t hold its own weight anymore. Eventually the two of them got the bear down but not without having a price to pay. They were both covered in wounds, scratches and bite marks from the giant bear that just wouldn’t go down without putting up a fight. Though they had a small advantage since the bear was clearly starving and didn’t manage to hunt enough for itself so it was weakened a little.   
  
Harry didn’t even spare the bear a second glance before heading off into the direction Louis got taken to. He had no idea why the Omega’s were both so far off without any guards but he’ll look into that later… For now his top priority was to get to his mate, his Omega.   
  
Part II   
  
Harry entered the den finding Louis being completely patched up by Selena. ‘’You’re both going to explain to me what happened there!’’  He growled to them. Selena lowered her head while Louis looked unfazed by the Alpha’s  outburst. ‘’Just taking a stroll, looking for some flowers when that bear wanted us to fill his empty tummy.’’  
  
‘’Louis…’’ Harry sighed before joining the Omega on the worn out rug. ‘’You could have seriously been injured back there, you’re lucky to come off with a scratch like that!’’   
  
‘’I’m sorry Alpha.’’ Selena spoke up. ‘’It’s my fault, I ask him to go out with me..’’   
  
Harry sighed again, something he did awfully a lot lately. ‘’Selena thanks for treating him. You can return to the Omega den now.’’

  
She nodded, giving Louis a small smile before exiting the den, leaving the two of them together. With a sad face she walked back to the Omega den where probably Gemma was waiting on her. Not only was she spooked because of what happened with the bear but now her heart ached too, seeing the Alpha so worried about Louis and not her made her realize her place more clearly. She has long lost against Louis.  
  
~  
  
‘’Seriously, I could have lost you Lou…’’ Harry grumbled, that attack was too close. If he would have been a minute later he could have lost his Omega.   
  
‘’Haz, I’m fine so stop thinking about what could’ve happened..’’  
  
Harry hummed while cupping Louis’ cheeks in his hands to again, look into those gorgeous blue eyes. His thumbs were rubbing small circles on the Omega’s cheek while he slowly closed the distance between their faces. Harry broke eye contact to look at the Omega’s puffy lips before leaning in and kissing them. Louis wasn’t surprised at all because he already saw it coming the moment Harry looked at his lips and honestly, he wanted to kiss those lips too so again, fuck it.   
  
Louis gave a low whine as he opened his mouth to give the Alpha permission to enter. Harry greedily claimed Louis’ mouth as soon as Louis’ parted his lips to give him excess. The kiss that started slowly got more heated as the seconds went by until Harry lifted the Omega up and placed him in his lap. Harry noticed the way Louis was reacting to his pheromones like an Omega should do, though Louis reacted even more to him than any Omega ever did. ‘’Lou?’’   
  
‘’I’m..’’ Louis whimpered as he felt slick pour out of his hole, like he was in… like he was in heat. ‘’What are you doing to me? I’m not supposed to have my heat for like two months.’’   
  
Harry’s breathing also sped up. He didn't say anything for a while before something he heard a long time ago came up in his mind. ‘’Old legends says that when you kiss your true mate, it will trigger the Omega’s heat and the Alpha's rut to let them know they’re meant to be together.’’ Harry growled through his gritted teeth, Louis’ scent was driving him crazy. ‘’Though somehow I already knew you were the one for me the moment our eyes first met Lou.’’   
  
Louis breathed heavily in the Alpha’s lap as his mind already started to cloud a little from his heat, Harry’s scent, the Alpha’s scent, his Alpha’s scent. ‘’True mate?’’ He asked again, did he just hear that right or was his heat already playing tricks on his hearing?   
  
‘’Yes, true mate or soul mate whatever you want to call it. We belong together Louis, I told you before right? That you came here for a reason, because you’re my true mate. The one who's fate is locked onto mine.’’  
  
‘’I- I don’t believe i- in something like t-that.’’ Louis whined, he felt Harry’s cock harden under him and that thing was huge. And he wanted it in him so badly, to fill him up with seed and- _'No!'_  Louis thought, he's a damn virgin. He's never done something like this. He has sucked someone off, well multiple times already for reasons but he's never let someone penetrate him.   
  
‘’Hmm, then why are you reacting like this love.’’ Harry smirked as he bucked his hips so his hard cock rubbed over Louis’ balls and hole, coating his cock with Louis’ slick. ‘’With all this slick, I can probably put it in right now.’’  
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’I’ve never done this.’’ He mumbled barely understandable.   
  
‘’I’ll take care of you..’’ Harry pulled Louis into a kiss again as the head of his cock pushed at Louis’ hole. 

_’Wow, wait. No preparation?’_ Louis thought, he’s a fucking virgin there’s no way he- ‘’Ah!’’ Louis moaned as Harry pushed him down on his cock, Louis’ hole did resist a little but opened up nicely for his Alpha after a second, though it felt like Harry’s cock was splitting him in two. ‘’Harry, I can’t! It hurts!’’ Louis moaned as he felt Harry enter him deep and deeper, just how big was his cock?  
  
‘’You can love, take it.’’ Harry growled before attaching his lips to Louis’ neck, seeking a spot to mark his Omega later. He pushed a little more until he was balls deep into the Omega, he let Louis’ adjust for a moment before bucking his hips up. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as the Alpha started thrusting into him, starting slowly though leaving Louis with need for more. ‘’Alpha, more!’’ He moaned, his heat was almost fully clouding his head.   
  
Harry listened to Louis’ request and sped up his thrusts to get even more of Louis’ moans out of that pretty little mouth. Louis’ moans were like music to his ears and probably his favorite sound from now on. His grunts filled the den and matched Louis’ moans and desperate whines. ‘’You’re so good, perfect for me, my Omega.’’ Harry growled possessively.   
  
Louis’ lips were parted, his eyes clouded by his heat and his body was filled with pleasure, it didn’t even hurt that much anymore he needed more, something bigger.   
  
‘’Answer me Louis, who do you belong to?’’ Harry asked.   
  
‘’You, Alpha.’’ Louis answered right away lost to all reason. ‘’My Alpha.’’   
  
‘’Good Omega, such a good boy.’’ Harry growled. His knot was starting to form at the base of his cock so with each thrust he felt it catch on Louis’ rim but he wasn’t quite done yet.   
  
‘’Please Alpha, I need-‘’ 

‘’Almost love, almost.’’ Harry reassured him.   
  
Louis bared his neck for the Alpha so Harry could seek for a spot to place his mark at. Harry growled and nosed right in the middle of Louis’ throat, though that didn’t feel right so he nosed at the right side of Louis’ neck until he finally found the perfect spot for his mark, right under the Omega's scent glands. He pushed his knot in as he loudly howled, for everyone in his pack to here, to let them know he had chosen his mate before biting down at his chosen spot. He bit down until he felt Louis’ blood in his mouth. ‘’Mine.’’ He growled as he let go. He felt their bond form, he felt all his Omega’s emotions, his fears and his sadness but also the feeling of relieve.   
  
‘’Yours.’’ Louis said through his heavy breathing.

Harry licked his wound clean as Anne came running into the den, clearly ignoring Harry’s possessive warning growls. ‘’I’m your mother!’’ She warned too, no one could go against their mother, not even the Alpha of a pack.   
  
‘’What do you think you just did, you didn’t even explain it to Selena yet!’’ She scolded her son. As soon as she heard her son's howl she ran back her in a hurry.  
  
Louis could care less though, his mind was high on heat pheromones and only thought about his Alpha. He buried his face in the Alpha’s neck and gave low purrs to tell the Alpha he felt safe and content.  ‘’We’re true mates, mother.’’ Harry said. ‘’We kissed and he suddenly went into heat, triggered my rut and it’s not like I can reject my mate.’’ 

Anne gasped. ‘’True mates? Harry those only exist in ancient legends!’’ She said. ''You can't possibly think-''  
  
‘’I know it sounds unbelievable but mom you know I’m knotted to an Omega and you’re just looking at us, you know ever since I saw Louis I felt this unexplained link with him.’’   
  
‘’This is truly amazing Harry! True mates, a legend is born right in front of us!’’ Anne said. ‘’This is why Louis’ survived the wild sea out there, because he’s meant to be your mate.’’   
  
‘’I already said that, though before his heat fully possessed him he told me he didn’t believe in true mates.’’   
  
‘’Well, it’s almost like he’s from a different world, though it kinda is a different world out there.’’ Anne smiled. ‘’But I’ll leave you two to it then, you can use my den for the next few days while I just take your den!’’   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, he knew his mom liked his den because it had a lot of animal skins, was very big, neat and don’t forget very comfy. ‘’Sure mom, thanks.’’ She gave him a small smile and left her den.   
  
Harry carefully laid them down before curling protectively around his mate. ‘’My mate.’’ Harry growled again, if anyone would ever dare to touch his mate, he will rip their throats out and bath in their blood. Louis hummed before placing his nose back in Harry’s neck, his Alpha’s scent was the strongest there and it calmed him, made him feel safe and loved. ‘’All yours.’’ He whispered, feeling Harry’s large hands stroke his body that made him feel tired.   
  
‘’Rest my love, you’ll need it.’’ Harry said.   
  
Louis yawned before humming, agreeing with his Alpha, because he would need his energy for the next wave and those after that.   
  
…  
  
Louis woke up with a cock buried  deep inside his ass. He needed a moment to process what was happening and noticed his heat had triggered Harry’s rut. Harry was pounding into him from behind as Louis lay on his side, so he couldn’t see the Alpha but he knew from the growling and the claw marks on his side that Harry was almost in his primal form. The Alpha’s rut pheromones were spreading around the den like light feathers in the wind mixing in with Louis’ heat pheromones. Louis moaned loudly as Harry kept on pounding furiously into him, suddenly he felt himself being lifted up to his hands and knees with his ass in the air before Harry pushed into him again. Harry’s claws gripped Louis’ hips even harder as he were thrusting into the Omega. ‘’Mine.’’ He growled.   
  
Louis wanted to answer but Harry was being way too rough on him leaving him with no chance to do anything but moan. but the thing was, he felt pleasure but so, so much pain.   
  
Harry went at it for so long without knotting that Louis came three times while Harry fucked him so hard, his rut was no joke. Louis laid on the ground like an overused doll as his Alpha was still thrusting into him, blinded with his rut. Louis couldn’t even move because he was that exhausted and the pleasure was too much and the worst thing was that Harry was still fucking him and showing no sign of knotting soon at all.   
  
Finally after what felt like an eternity, Louis felt the Alpha’s knot starting to inflate at the bottom of his cock, tugging at his rim with each thrust. Harry’s growls were aggressive, loudly but mainly possessive as he was thrusting into Louis. His thrusts had slow down a little so his knot could inflate. Harry howled loudly as he pushed his knot it before biting down on Louis’ shoulder though the Omega couldn’t even scream out in pain anymore, too far in his heat and too exhausted.   
  
Harry possessively and protectively laid down next to his Omega and threw his arms around the smaller one to pull him into his broad chest where the Omega would be safe. ‘’Mine.’’ He growled again.   
  
Louis got his breath back a little so he could answer but what also got back is his mind, the heat that clouded it has disappeared for a moment so he just realized what was happening. He was having sex with an alpha, unprotected, so the chances he’s going to be a mommy is kinda really fucking big. He had a fucking mating mark on the side of his neck so he has a mate now, the Alpha of a pack in the middle of nowhere that live like ancient wild people. Though for now he didn’t have the strength to go against Harry, he was so exhausted that he couldn’t even lift his finger. So it didn’t take long for Louis to drift off to sleep to get a little bit of rest.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to just make the two parts into one chapter because you guys have been absolutely amazing with all the support! So thank you a lot and keep it up. :D 
> 
> I also decided to speed the story up just a little bit or else it would just be fillers and I'm impatient and I wanted them to mate already. XD Though will Louis like it when his heat is over and he can think clearly again? Well, you'll see in the next chapter! xx


	9. Mated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got good news and bad news... What would like first? 
> 
> ...
> 
> Bad news? Alright..
> 
> I've broken my arm so writing with one hand is so unbelievable hard.. I have probably missed a few typos so if you find them let me know. :D The good news is that I have so much more time to write now but again, writing now is so much slower and editing something normally took me less than half an hour but now it already took me more than an hour and I probably miss some things. 
> 
> Just wanted to let you guys know haha. Well that was all so enjoy!

Inside the Omega den there was an Omega whimpering in distress and sadness. ‘’Shhh, it’s going to be okay.’’ Gemma whispered to Selene, the crying Omega in distress.  Just a little ago they heard the howl of an Alpha claiming their partner for life. It was no other than their pack Alpha, the one who was supposed to mate with Selena but Selene wasn’t there with him so he claimed someone else instead of Selene. ‘’It’s going to be okay..’’ Gemma whispered again to calm her friend down in some way.   
  
‘’H- He’s supposed to mate with me.’’ Selena cried, she felt so betrayed. ‘’I’m supposed to be his Vixen and bear his pups, not whoever is being mated by my Alpha right now!’’   
  
‘’I know, but my brother wouldn’t do something like this without reason Sel..’’ Gemma said, she didn’t know what to do. How could her brother do something this stupid? Who was the one who dared to seduce her brother and hurt her best friend like this? No honestly, she could guess who it was already.. ‘’He betrayed me Gems, he never really paid that much attention to me but am I really worth so little to him?’’ Selene asked with fat tears streaming down her face. She not only felt sad or worthless, she also felt betrayed and scared for the future.   
  
Gemma stared into her eyes for a moment as her vision got blurry from her own growing tears. ‘’I don’t know Sel, I really don’t..’’ She sniffled too. ‘’I’m so sorry.’’   
  
Selena eyes widened, at least she could always count on Gemma. Her friend who's always been by her side ever since they were born. She grew to love Gemma like a sister since she didn't have any siblings for herself. She did have older brothers but they weren't alive anymore, just like her parents who died. ‘’W- what am I going to do now? Do I have to do something?’’   
  
‘’Just wait, he have to come explain himself sometime to you right?’’ Gemma patted her head lovingly like an older sister would. ‘’Revenge won’t do you anything good so don’t do anything stupid please?’’  Selena nodded, noting her friends advice so she would wait. And revenge almost gotten her killed last time when she tried to lure Louis into a trap. ‘’Okay, thanks Gems.’’   
  
‘’I’ll always be here for you, Sel.’’ Gems said and placed her forehead against that of hers. ‘’We’ll always be best friends, right?’’   
  
Selena nodded sadly but with a small smile. ‘’Yes, forever without a doubt.’’   
  
~  
  
Louis’ heat lasted for only another day, the same as Harry’s rut because these weren't their original ones. A normal heat could last to five days, though there are cases of Omega’s being in heat for longer than a week. A rut lasts for less than three days, sometimes even only for a few hours.  
  
Harry woke up early with an absolute exhausted Omega in his arms. ‘’I’m so sorry.’’ Harry whispered in Louis’ hair. He saw the claw marks that he made on the Omega, the bruises and the red puffy eyes of his Omega. He slowly untangled himself so he could start the day early, starting with providing a lot of food for his Omega. He left the den in a hurry to start his hunt, probably a deer would suffice for now. He shifted into his wolf form and followed the path into the forest to his favorite spot to hunt, the open field.   
  
It’s hard to hunt there since the animals see you coming but that’s the fun part since he can chase his pray around until they’re both exhausted. Of course if that doesn’t work then he has to switch over to his real hunting skills. He’s very stealthy, careful, fast and don’t forget strong. In a dent forest a deer doesn’t even have the time to run before he already jumped on them, sure it result in food but it gets so boring sometimes so he looks for a fun way to hunt and that involves running a lot and exhausting himself.   
  
He arrived at the field and immediately his eyes widened, a bison herd was out in the field. Normally they’re at the other side of the river at the Northern side, not their territory so hunting them could be dangerous but now they were in their field, in his territory .  He had to be very careful though if he wanted to take on a bison, though bringing a bison back would surely impress his mate. Bison’s obvious weapons were their dangerous horns but also their massive heads that can be used as battering rams and you did not want to be hit by that.   
  
Harry had to be patient this time so laid down in the shrubbery in hunting position as he scanned through the herd, searching for something weak. And he found it, a bison with a wound on the back of his leg and from the way it was stumbling around said it had to hurt, a lot. Harry would not let such a great opportunity go.   
  
He sat there for a while until he got his opportunity, the bison miss stepped and fell down so Harry reacted right away. He ran through the field as the bison surrounding him already started running around. Though the bison that was hurt was still trying  it’s best to get up.   
  
Harry lounged himself at its neck to cut his air off. Of course the bison tried to struggle while using its horns but it was already exhausted and didn’t have that much strength anymore. At one time the bison used his massive head to get Harry off of him and tried to get away after that but to no avail, it was too weak to even get up. It didn’t took him long at all until the bison breathed out its last breath so Harry now had to take this thing all the way back to his mate, and  that was going to be some work.   
  
He was absolutely exhausted by the time he got back to his mother’s den with the dead bison that wouldn’t even fit through the hole into the den. ‘’O my god, Harry!’’ Anne said proudly as she approached her son. ‘’This… this..’’   
  
‘’You can have its skin mom but I’ll use the meat to prepare a meal for Louis.’’ Harry said. ‘’Though I’ll take the meat to my own den together with Louis, he’s my mate now so he’s going to live with me.’’   
  
Anne nodded. ‘’Of course honey, he’s still sleeping because the poor thing is absolutely exhausted and I've treated the wounds already.’’   
  
‘’Yeah, I went into rut too so my aggressiveness was higher than normal so thank you for treating him mom.’’  
  
‘’I know.’’ She smiled at her son. ‘’Though you really have to talk to Selena too, she’s devastated from the news..’’   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘’What? How does she now already?’’   
  
‘’Uh, honey?’’ Anne said. ‘’You howled so many times that I think even the Northern pack knows about your mating.’’ She chuckled.   
  
‘’I did?’’ Harry asked, he can’t even remember that. The only thing he remembers are Louis’ gorgeous moans and cries, his gorgeous crying eyes and the pure bliss on Louis’ face when he shoved his knot into his greedy hole and filled him with his cum. ‘’Oh well, it’s not like we had any chemistry anyway.’’ Harry shrugged.   
  
‘’Harry, you can’t brush an Omega’s love off like that!’’ Anne scolded him, Selena really did love him. She stayed faithful to him at all times, always trying to please Harry and do her best to be a great Vixen.‘’ Maybe you didn’t have chemistry with her but she always have been loyal to you, loving towards you and obediently waited for her heat to become yours.’’   
  
‘’Well yeah but the gods didn’t want us to end up and that’s why he sent Louis to me, he’s meant to be my mate and you know it.’’   
  
‘’I do, Louis is here with a reason and that reason is probably be at your side.’’ Anne agreed with her son, but still the poor girl in the Omega den had been crying for days. ‘’And he is at your side now, you can’t be separated anymore so at least go apologize to her.’’   
  
‘’Fine, but first I want my mate.’’ Harry said and entered the den. Anne started on skinning the bison right away, Harry would give it to her and she could really use   
such a valuable and useful skin. A bison skin would come in handy when the hard, horrible and cold winter hits.   
  
~  
  
Harry entered the den and went to Louis side right away, kissing his mate multiple times while Louis just slept through it all. ‘’You’re really exhausted, aren’t you my love?’’ Harry whispered while lovingly petting Louis’ head. He lifted the sleeping Omega up and placed him in lap and Louis just turned and groaned until he laid comfortably in his Alpha’s arms. Louis was happily purring in his arms making Harry feel fulfilled and a good Alpha, it was an Alpha’s job to take care of their Omega and make sure they’re happy and feel safe.  
  
While Harry was cuddling his Omega for a while, Anne had skinned the bison and got back inside to notify Harry that she was done, though as soon as she entered she saw in Harry's eyes  how much love Harry had for the Omega, she could just see it in the way Harry looked at Louis while the Omega was sleeping in his arms. ‘’I’m done.’’ She whispered.   
  
Harry nodded and mouthed a thank you to her so he lifted Louis up so he could take him to his den, he couldn’t wait to let Louis arrange his den. That’s what the Omega’s did, while the Alpha’s provided them with supplies the Omega arranged everything to their own liking. They mostly stayed inside the den for safety and warmth so the surrounding had to be for their liking so Harry couldn’t wait for Louis to chance their living space.   
  
Harry carried Louis all the way to his den, it also was secluded so he could have his space. Some pack members congratulated him on his way and showed their happiness by giving him all sort of gifts that he didn’t even know what to do with it but oh well, he has manners and accepts all their gifts. Plus it made his member feel loved en noticed if their Alpha pays any attention to them.  
  
He walked down the path into a more secluded area and  saw his den already coming into view. It was kind of like a cave with plants growing over it so it just looked like a den made out of plants but under that was all stone, it was absolutely the most perfect den he’s ever seen.  He entered it and laid Louis down on the three bear rugs he owned at the back of his den. He then turned back around to leave the den again to get all the bison meat back to his den and he would stop by the Omega den to see how Selena was doing.  
  
~  
  
Louis woke up a little after Harry just left in an unfamiliar space. He sat up straight to look around, it was very spacious and big. The rugs on the floor and the wall gave it a cozy feeling and the fireplace in the middle of the room was burning slightly to give off some warmth but not too much light.   
  
But he felt alone in this spacious, gorgeous den.. He missed something…  
  
He gave a very high pitched whine that probably everyone in the pack could hear, surprising himself with it too. ‘’What was that?’’ He mumbled to himself.   
  
He noticed the back pains, the pain on his hips, shoulder and neck. He looked at his hips and gasped out loud, dark bruises were formed on them and you could clearly see the form of a claw in it. Then everything came back to him, kissing Harry , suddenly going into and triggering his rut. He mated… He fucking mated with the Alpha of some wild pack, unprotected. _‘I’m eighteen, I can’t fucking raise children yet.’_ He thought, but for some reason he did stroke his belly lovingly with the thought of having Harry’s children. _‘But I’m not ready..’_ The weird thing was that he could feel Harry. He could feel Harry’s emotion’s through the bond and it made him feel safe to know that Harry was feeling happy and content as well.  
  
Louis’ hand curled into the bear rug where he woke up on, it was so soft and comfortable that he couldn’t help laying back down to roll in it, more and more while unknown to what he exactly was doing, a pair of green eyes lovingly were looking down on the Omega scenting the rug.  
  
‘’You’re scenting it..’’ A voice said from the doorway.   
  
Louis stopped rolling, then just realizing what the hell he was doing, until looking straight into Harry’s green eyes. ‘’Uh, what?’’   
  
‘’You were scenting the rug, spreading your scent on it.’’ Harry said as he slowly approached the Omega. ‘’Your instinct is kicking in..’’   
  
Louis shook his head, he fucking didn’t have instinct like these animal people did. ‘’No, it’s not.’’ He said defensively.   
  
‘’Yes, I also heard you calling for me, so I came back right away.’’ Harry said as he cupped Louis’ cheeks in his big hands. Louis looked a bit hesitant before Harry touched him but relaxed and even purred, when Harry’s big hands touched his skin. ‘’I- I’m sorry.’’ Louis whimpered with little tears prickling his eyes. ‘’What’s happening to m- me?’’   
  
‘’Don’t cry my love, it’s okay..’’ Harry whispered before pecking Louis’ lips. ‘’Just your instincts that are finding their way to the surface, nothing to be afraid off.’’   
  
‘’It’s weird.’’ Louis cried. ‘’Behaving like that is-‘’  
  
Harry interrupting him. ‘’Is totally normal here, though you’ve mainly stayed in Anne’s den so you don’t even come close to knowing anything about the pack.’’   
  
‘’For you it’s normal, but for me it isn’t!’’ Louis said. ‘’Why can’t you understand that?’’   
  
‘’I do understand love, I do.’’ Harry whispered, he didn’t want to upset the Omega more than he already was. ‘’I totally understand it love, but you only have to get used to everything new alright? And then afterwards, it won’t be weird anymore but normal for you too.’’   
  
Louis nodded once. ‘’Harry?’’ He whispered. ‘’Can I ask you something?’’   
  
‘’Didn’t you just did that?’’ Harry chuckled before sitting next to Louis and lifting the Omega up into his lap. Louis was surprised and hesitant as first, it’s weird sitting naked in another naked person’s lap. Though Harry made sure to give light touches and stroked to Louis’ body and felt the Omega slowly relax in his hold.   
  
‘’What is it you wanted to ask me, love?’’ He asked, he noticed how much Louis relaxed with the pet names so he would damn well keep using them.  
  
‘’Drop it, it’s not important.’’  
  
‘’You sure?’’ Harry asked. ‘’Just ask me love.’’   
  
Louis hesitated for a moment, how was he going to ask about his life. Was Harry allowing him to go out? Or did he have to stay inside this den for the rest of the life like a stereotypical Omega taking care of the kids? ‘’I..I-‘’ Louis cried, he didn’t want this life. He didn’t want to sit in this Alpha’s lap, even though his ‘’instinct’’ were betraying him right now. His ''instinct''  wanted him to cuddle into the Alpha and present himself so the Alpha could claim him once again while his mind wanted to get the hell out of here.  
  
‘’Hey, please don’t cry Lou, it breaks my heart..’’ Harry whispered. ‘’Shhh, I’m here.’’   
  
‘’I don’t want to be locked up, I don’t want kids, I don’t want to be mated, I don’t want to live here, I just can’t do this Haz..’’ Louis sobbed in Harry’ neck while rambling about all the stuff he didn't want.   
  
‘’I won’t lock you up love, you’ll love our pups so much and you’ll learn to love me and to love your den, you’re strong and you can do this Lou.’’ Harry said, Louis’ words did hurt him but he understood. But still hearing Louis say that the Omega didn't want him or his pups pained him.   
  
Louis felt Harry nosing at his cheeks and neck where his scent glands resided, again unknown to what Harry was doing. ‘’I’m not strong at all..’’ Louis whimpered. Though the more Harry touched and cuddled him, the more he calmed down and the more he wanted to present himself.    
  
‘’Yes you are, you’re so strong and so beautiful.’’ Harry said and shifted Louis in his lap so the Omega was facing him. ‘’And you’re all mine.’’ He smirked before bringing Louis’ into a deep kiss. Louis’ moaned into the kiss as he also felt his slick gushing in his hole, already?   
  
As if Harry could read his mind he made sure to assure Louis it was normal to react to your Alpha like this. ‘’You’re only reacting to your Alpha love, that’s totally normal.’’ Harry reassured him.   
  
‘’It’s not normal, I’m fucking slicking everything!’’   
  
‘’And I love it, I love your scent, I love the scent of your slick and you know?’’ Harry smirked, his cock already hard and ready poked at Louis’ hole. ‘’It’s very handy for this..’’ He said and slowly lowered Louis on his cock, hearing the Omega whimper from pain. ‘’Easy, take it love.’’   
  
Louis cried, no, he didn’t want to but his body is betraying him, wanting to satisfy his Alpha. ‘’Ah, Harry!’’ He moaned through his tears as he felt Harry enter him deeper. ‘’T- Too much!’’  
  
‘’Call me Alpha love, you’re doing so good.’’   
  
Louis laid his head on Harry shoulder when he had Harry’s whole cock inside of him. ‘’It hurts Alpha.’’  
  
‘’You’re doing so good Lou, so good.’’ Harry praised him as he started snapping his hips up. Louis whimpered in Harry’s neck with his arms holding onto his Alpha for dear life. ‘’Ah!’’ He moaned out loud as Harry hit his prostate over and over again. ‘’Stop, please!’’ Tears gathered in his eyes while Harry hammered into his hole relentlessly without holding back. The burn and stretching hurt too much, it felt like he was getting split in half by Harry’s cock.   
  
Harry slowed down. ‘’Lou? You okay?’’ Harry asked. Louis nodded as he cried in Harry’s neck, his body liked it so much that it scared him. ‘’Lou, I want you to answer me.’’ Harry said more dominantly.   
  
Louis whined. ‘’Yes, I’m okay.’’   
  
‘’Okay, who?’’   
  
‘’Alpha..’’ Louis whispered.

‘’Good boy, now relax and satisfy your Alpha.’’ Harry said before he started thrusting again.   
  
Louis just took it like Harry asked him too, he moaned , cried and came before Harry finally knotted him. Taking Harry’s knot hurt him so much, it’s not like he was in heat and he still was in pain from his heat. ‘’So good for me Louis, you’re so good.’’ Harry kept on praising him but was he really happy with him, isn't the Alpha just using his body?   
  
Louis shook his head as his pain got replaced by anger, rage. Mostly rage since Harry didn’t even fucking listen to him crying, the only thing the Alpha cares about is satisfying himself like every other Alpha does. The only fucking thing they care about is their own fucking cock that apparently acts like their brain. ‘’Fuck you, do you know how much in pain I am right now?’’ Louis cried. ‘’I don’t fucking want this, or you! How many time do I have to fucking tell you-’’   
  
‘’Louis!’’ Harry growled, he grabbed Louis chin in his on hand to direct Louis eyes to his. ‘’Do not curse like that, I’m your Alpha and you will listen to me am I clear Louis?’’   
  
Louis just glared at him, no not fucking clear. He’s not an object Harry can just push around, if Harry wanted an obedient Omega then he has chosen a wrong one. ''You're not the boss of me!''   
  
‘’Louis..’’ Harry growled one more time as a warning. ‘’Don’t test me.’’   
  
Louis looked straight in those dominant green eyes that looked like they could melt ice just by looking at it, it scared him but he wasn’t giving up like that. ‘’No.’’ He mumbled. ‘’I’m not listening to you, I’ve never given you my consent to touch me like that and I sure as hell won’t see you as my Alpha.’’  
  
Harry eyebrow twitched with a hint of sadness on his face. Louis realized at that moment that Harry’s sad face was something he didn’t like to see. After Harry’s knot deflated he gently placed Louis on the bear rugs. ‘’I’m going out, stay here.’’ He commanded without looking at Louis.   
  
Louis wanted to grab the Alpha's hand to pull him down so he could cuddle his Alpha, that's all he wanted now. He wanted to cuddle his Alpha so Harry could reassure him that everything was going to be alright. But now as Harry already stood out of reach he realized how much he needed Harry right now, how much he needed his Alpha to reassure him that it was all going to be okay.  ‘’Haz, I’m sorry..’’ Louis whimpered, he didn’t want to be left alone, he wanted Harry’s warmth. ‘’Don’t leave me.’’ He whispered though too soft for Harry’s supreme ears to hear.   
  
‘’Forget it.’’ He said and left the den. He couldn’t be with Louis for now… He thought the Omega wanted him , at least that’s how Louis reacted to him. They’re true mates, they’re meant to be together so why was Louis defying fate like that? Why couldn’t Louis just act like an Omega normally would? Why could the Omega only be negative and lashing out like that to him, he only wants to love Louis, protect and provide for him… For now he would go for a walk or something to clear his mind, if he would let his anger get the better of him right now then he'll surely regret that later.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it and I wanted to thank you all again for the support! I love reading what you guys think about it and honestly, sometimes I wonder if there's ever going to be something negative in the comments but until now I've yet to get one so really thank you!


	10. His Omega, his Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank all of you for the amazing support and the nice comments. I'm doing well so that's why I have another chapter done! 
> 
> Enjoy it :D

Harry left the den after Louis lashed out on him again, he understood it was hard for the Omega but he can't change the situation now can he? Why wouldn’t Louis want a mate and pups, that’s all Omega’s live for, for their pups and Alpha.  Lost in thought Harry wandered through the pack village, greeting his members but didn't approach them any further.  
  
‘’So brother, I’ve heard you finally mated with a whore?’’ A voice said from behind him, of course he would always recognize that voice.   
  
Harry turned around, sighing. ‘’What do you want Edward?’’ He growled. ‘’Don’t call my Omega a whore, you cruel bastard.’’   
  
Edward chuckled. ‘’Nothing, just surprised that you threw Selena away for some outsider.’’   
  
‘’It’s none of your business anyway, why don’t you find an Omega for your own?’’ Harry growled, Edward was his brother from the same litter but they didn’t get along at all. They never did actually, from the moment they were born they were rivals and fought a lot. Of course their dad and mom tried to get them to get along but it just didn’t work out and when their dad died someone had to take over the pack and the one to do that is the next Alpha in line, both Harry and Edward.  
  
Edward and Harry challenged each other to a fight and the winner would become pack Alpha. The whole pack watched them fight and in the end Harry won, Edward though lost his right eye in the fight after Harry basically clawed it out. Harry spared Edward’s life and let his brother live because that’s what his dad would have want, he didn’t want to see his son’s fight each other to the dead for his title.   
  
‘’So, what are you even doing here?’’ Harry asked, after their fight he exiled his brother to the end of the village in a lone den. He still was allowed to visit their mother though.  
  
‘’Gave mom a visit.’’ Edward shrugged. ‘’And I hoped to have a glance at your new lovely Omega, but unfortunately  he wasn’t there..’’   
  
‘’I’m giving you one warning Ed, don’t you dare come close to my Omega.’’ Harry warned, he’s not risking that.   
  
‘’I’ll try to remember that.’’ Edward slyly smirked and turned around with a small wave of his right hand. _‘Finally, our plan can be set in motion’_ He thought as he walked away, still that sly smirk on his face. Harry sighed, his brother could be dangerous so he had to keep an eye on him. But for now he decided to stop by the Omega den to see how Selena was doing.  
  
~  
  
Harry entered the Omega den and already saw his sister and Selena cuddling in the corner. Though when he entered both their heads poked up to see who was entering it. ‘’No.’’ Gemma said as she saw him. ‘’Just don’t.’’   
  
‘’I have to talk to you Selena.’’ Harry said. ‘’Please?’’   
  
Selena nodded, against Gemma’s advice but she wanted to have some answers.. ‘’Okay…’’   
  
‘’Thank you Selena.’’ Harry said and walked further into the den. ‘’First of all, I have to apologize to you, obviously I’ve taken another Omega..’’   
  
‘’Yeah, and how dare you!’’ Gemma yelled, she could do it since Harry is her brother and she was really close to him. ‘’Who the hell did you mate with?’’  
  
‘’Louis.’’ He said. ‘’He’s my true mate.’’   
  
‘’What?’’ Selena and Gemma said both at the same time. ‘’That’s impossible.’’   
  
Selena nudged her with her shoulder. ‘’Alpha?’’ She asked nicely.   
  
‘’Yes?’’  
  
She smiled at him with teary eyes. ‘’I wish you all the best with him..’’ She sniffled.   
  
‘’Oh Selena, come here.’’ Harry said and widened his arms to comfort the crying Omega. ‘’I’m sorry.’’   
  
‘’It’s o- okay, if you’re happy with h-him then I can’t do anything a-about that..’’ She sobbed in his chest.   
  
‘’Well, he’s not particular fan of me but I guess we’ll work it out.’’  
  
Gemma raised an eyebrow. ‘’What do you mean?’’   
  
‘’That he kind of hates me? He blames me for mating with him, though it’s not like I could know a kiss would trigger our heat and rut.’’   
  
Selena crawled back to Gemma’s side and cuddled more into her for warmth.  ‘’He’ll adjust, especially if he’s pregnant. It will change so much in the pack, maybe we'll finally rise again.’’   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, by the way where is Wesley?’’ He asked, he missed the Omega's presence.   
  
The girls both shrugged. ‘’He said he was going to take a bath, so at the lake probably?’’   
  
‘’Did he take any guards?’’ He asked.   
  
They both nodded. ‘’Yeah, he did.’’   
  
Harry sighed, Wesley was a very depressive and sad Omega. He presented early at the age of ten and mated with an Alpha that died in the war five years ago, now he’s eighteen and a lonely Omega. He had three pups that all got killed by the Eastern pack, so not only was he a mated widow, he’s also a failure as a mother and that’s probably that makes the Omega so depressive.   
  
‘’Alright, well I’ll stop by my mother so take care of each other alright?’’ Harry said. ''Really i'm sorry Selena, but I'll find someone suitable for you.''  
  
The Omega’s both nodded their heads and cuddled back into each other as Harry left their Omega den, an Omega needed the touch of another Omega so that’s why there is a special Omega den where they can be themselves and get the touch they need, that of another Omega.   
  
~  
  
Harry stopped by his mother’s den to pick up the rest of the meat, of course leaving some for his mother, and taking it back to his den. Though when he saw the den coming into view he heard the whining of his Omega, Louis was whining for him. He ran to the entrance and literally jumped through it. ‘’Lou?’’ He said worryingly right away.  Louis sniffled in the corner, though his whines stopped as soon as those blue eyes opened themselves and saw his Alpha. ‘’I’m sorry for cursing, I'm sorry.’’ Louis whimpered. ‘’Don’t leave me alone.’’   
  
Harry was at his side in a split second, cuddling the Omega into him while also scenting him. ‘’It’s okay, I understand love.’’   
  
‘’No, I’m only bitching you while you’ve done so much for me. Like I would be dead out there if it wasn’t for this pack.’’   
  
‘’Yeah, or maybe you would have been taken by the Northern pack, not really recommending that though.’’   
  
‘’Why?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Is the Northern pack that bad?’’ He heard the others say some negative stuff about the Northern pack too, now he was curious.  
  
‘’Well, they’re different from us. While we respect and love our Omega’s,’’ He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Louis’ head. ‘’they see their Omega’s as breeding machines, the lowest rank of their pack and they’re treating them so badly.’’   
  
Louis was confused, the packs didn't interact with each other at all so how did they know about each other? ‘’How do you even know that if you don’t have any contact with them?’’  
  
‘’Well not really true, after the war we lost a lot of precious people on both side… Our packs decided to come together on every blood moon to have some contact with each other, there always is a lot of tension in the air but if we don’t meet like that once a year then there could break out another major fight like last time and we kind of want to avoid that.’’ Harry paused for a moment. ‘’Of course we don’t trust them at all, those barbaric monsters.’’   
  
‘’Barbaric monsters?’’   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yes, they don’t even bond with their Omega, they just fuck them all together. Only the Alpha has a few Omega’s for himself but all the others are shared between the rest of the Alpha’s.’’   
  
Louis gasped, he’s glad he didn’t get found by them.  ‘’T- that’s..’’ What if he did though, would he be raped over and over again? No, he doesn’t want that...   
He's scared, why did he end up here? ‘’Harry, I-‘’   
  
‘’I promise Lou, I promise that I’ll protect you and I’ll never let anyone touch you until the day I die, understand?’’ He said and wiped the tears from Louis’ cheeks away with his thumbs. Louis nodded a few times. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He answered. He’s going to miss his old life, but after Harry left him when he said those horrible things to his Alpha, made him realize that without Harry he felt incomplete and lonely. ‘’I’m sorry about this morning..’’  

Harry smiled. ‘’Your apology is accepted, though I understand why you don’t like all of this, I’m your Alpha and I could have punished you for lashing out like that but I chose not to do that since you’re still adjusting but if you do something like that again then..'' Harry paused to grab Louis’ chin in his hand to direct his eyes into his own again. ‘’Then, I will punish you love.’’   
  
Louis gulped but nodded. ‘’I’ll try to adjust faster, but I’m just..’’ Louis bit his lip nervously. ‘’I’m just scared..’’ He hated to admit his fears, like a weak Omega but now he could honestly say he is scared. It’s not weird to be scared right now right? He’s on a unfamiliar island with unfamiliar people with so many different customs then he's used to and everything could be of danger here. It scared him, it fucking scared him and he admit it.   
  
‘’Take your time my love, I’ll always protect you,’’ He placed his hand on Louis’ tummy. ‘’and I’ll also protect our pups, no matter what.’’ He whispered, he didn’t know if Louis would like him touching his stomach but normally an Omega likes it when it’s Alpha touch it’s pregnant stomach.   
  
Louis looked down where Harry’s hand rubbed tiny circled on his stomach, still flat stomach but for some reason he just knew he was pregnant, instinct? He smiled and placed his hand on that of Harry’s, he’s scared of so many thing and becoming a mother, here of all places, is probably scaring him the most but if Harry is there with him he can do it. So smiling he nodded his head. ‘’Okay..’’ He whispered. 

‘’Can I kiss you Lou?’’ Harry asked, his lips almost already touching his.   
  
Louis whispered a _‘yes’_ and hastily placed his lips against that of Harry. It felt so right and despite his fear, he thinks he can count on his Alpha. It was Harry's job to protect him right? Not that he's going to be the obedient Omega Harry wants him to be, he can start by accepting Harry and this god forsaken island.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated!


	11. Northern Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, very important note! 
> 
> Remember the warnings at the first chapter? And all the tags? Well in this chapter there will be rape, very cruel rape and if you really can't handle that or if it triggers you then don't read it. Though I don't know why you would read my story anyway if rape would trigger you with all those tags but sometimes it happens and I don't want to hurt/trigger/sadden anyone! 
> 
> Also, thanks so much for the support. I appreciate it so,so much guys you have no idea. I'm not gonna hold you for any longer, have fun reading this fucked up chapter. ^^

**Two recaps of the previous chapter  
  
** _‘’So brother, I’ve heard you finally mated with a whore?’’ A voice said from behind him, of course he would always recognize that voice._  
  
 _Harry turned around, sighing. ‘’What do you want Edward?’’ He growled. ‘’Don’t call my Omega a whore, you cruel bastard.’’_  
  
-  
  
 _‘’Can I kiss you Lou?’’ Harry asked, his lips almost already touching his._  
  
 _Louis whispered a ‘yes’ and hastily placed his lips against that of Harry. It felt so right and despite his fear, he thinks he can count on his Alpha. It was Harry's job to protect him right? Not that he's going to be the obedient Omega Harry wants him to be, he can start by accepting Harry and this god forsaken island._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Edward, in his wolf form,  ran through the forest on his way to Northern territory to blow of some steam. He was a large, black with some grey specs , wolf. He was slightly smaller than Harry's giant black wolf though. He can't recall a moment in his life that he could get along with his brother, they simply weren't on one line. They didn't like the same things, had different custom and beliefs and simply their personalities clashed too much.   
  
‘’Ed!’’ Someone called out of him as soon as he entered the Northern pack village. Edward turned around and smirked as he saw the one who called out to him, the Alpha of the Northern pack, Jackson. ‘’Jack!’’ Edward greeted him with a pat on his back. ‘’Haven’t seen you in a while.’’   
  
‘’Well, you haven’t visited in a while so you actually got me worried a bit, buddy.’’  Jackson chuckled while running his hand through his dark brown hair. It was five blood moons ago that he met Jackson and they’ve been great friends ever since. It’s a pity that he can’t be that close with Harry but well they differ just too much, him and Edward though are pretty much the same. The northern pack consist of 28 Alpha's, 8 Beta's and 15 Omega's. While barren Omega's are killed, elder Alpha's or Beta's aren't. They are respected by the rest of the pack, even the Alpha respect their wishes.    
  
‘’By the way, a whore presented yesterday as an Omega so he’s ready to be bred to and honestly, I wanted to give you that opportunity.’’ Jackson told Edward, who gave an appreciated smile to the pack Alpha. ‘’Thank you, that's very generous of you... Who is it? ’’   
  
‘’Noah? I guess that's his name, not really sure though. He hasn’t been bred yet so you can go there now, you’ll be his first so enjoy his virgin whore hole.’’   
  
Edward smirked devilishly . ‘’I’ll hope he survives it, he’s still so young.’’  
  
Jackson laughed at that. ‘’If he dies then he’s just too weak and will give birth to weak pups that I don’t have any use of in my pack, so breed him good Edward.’’ He paused to give Edward a small but devilish smirk. ''Just go all out on him.''   
  
‘’Sure, just leave it to me.’’ He said, smirking back, and walked off into the direction of the Omega den, he could already smell his needy scent. He walked into the den, seeing multiple Omega’s shrink down or cower into a corner. ‘’Where is the whore in heat?’’ He growled loudly to them.   
  
The Omega’s all went out of his way as Noah came into view, crying into his mother’s arms while he was whimpering softly as his juices dripped out of his hole. ‘’There is the whore, come here.’’ He commanded the Omega. Noah knew what was going to happen and cried, he didn’t want to be fucked but he didn't really have a choice now did he? There are so many rumors going around between the Omega's that if they showed any disobedience  then it wouldn’t end well. he stood up on shaky legs and walked to the Alpha before kneeling in front of him in a submissive posture to please the dominant Alpha.   
  
Edward harshly gripped his chin to inspect his young face, Noah had dark brown eyes that matched his straight dark brown hair. His lips were a light shade of pink, his skin was a little bit tanned with almost no moles to be found. ‘’Not bad I guess.’’ He mumbled while inspecting him further.   
  
Noah closed his eyes so everything would just go by faster, he just became fourteen and he hoped that he would be a beta so badly but he didn’t have that luck and went into a heat yesterday. He knew he wouldn't be an Alpha since he wasn't dominant at all, though an Omega was the lowest of the lowest, someone who didn't have the right to live for anything else than breeding.  Before he could progress what was happening he got roughly pushed into the ground with his ass in the air, all the other Omega’s were watching him, even his mother. This wasn’t right, this couldn’t-   
  
‘’AH!’’ He cried out as Edward roughly pushed his cock into the Omega’s unprepared and little slick hole that protested against the sudden intrusion of Edward’s cock but the Alpha used so much force that the huge cock slipped past Noah’s tight rim. ‘’Fucking take it you whore.’’ Edward growled and slammed Noah’s head into the ground. The Omega cried and begged the Alpha to stop as Edward just slammed his hips forward, pulled back and forward again, again, again and again. It felt like there was no end to this, so while his ass was being ravished by an aggressive, dominant Alpha he could only cry and take it.     
  
Edward has always been very grateful that this pack accepted him so he can fuck these whores like this, this is why Omega’s were made, to be fucked and bred not to be loved and taken care of like how it’s done in the Southern pack, he doesn’t even think of them as his pack. No the Northern pack is his pack and these are his Omega’s too, his whores to fuck. Though he’s never fucked the Omega’s in heat and as the first one to fuck Noah, he’ll finally impregnate him too. There was one rule though, never mark an Omega and honestly he didn’t want to either.  
  
He roughly slammed his knot into the Omega’s hole, hearing the Omega cry out in pain, before settling back so he was comfortable while they were knotted, not caring if Noah was comfortable at all. ‘’Stop fucking crying, get used to it because this is what’s going to happen to you for the rest of your dirty whore life.’’ Edward whispered in Noah’s ear who only cried harder, irritating Edward with that sound. He harshly grabbed Noah’s hair and slammed his head into the wall. ‘’I told you to shut the fuck up, listen you whore.’’   
  
Noah’s mother watched with so many tears in her eyes, she never wanted her puppy to go through this. She had a litter of four, one died at childbirth,  two of her other sons presented as Alpha’s and Noah as an Omega. But if she would interfere it could anger the Alpha and her punishment wouldn’t be taken lightly, probably ending in death and  even though her life sucks she can’t leave Noah here all alone.   
  
Noah swore he felt blood dripping down the side of his head and his legs, was this going to be his life? ‘’I’m sorry, Alpha.’’ He whimpered, his vision got blurry and everything was spinning. It felt like his head was going to explode, he never wanted this to happen, he never asked to be an Omega so why does he have to be treated like this? Like he isn't worth anything...  
  
‘’Shut up, I don’t want to hear your voice.’’   
  
Noah nodded, he had to listen to the Alpha or else Edward would hurt him even more, something he wanted to avoid.   
  
Edward fucked him a few more times after that until the Omega couldn’t handle it anymore and fell unconscious, full of Edward’s seed. After his knot deflated again he just stood up and walked out of the den, leaving the unconscious Omega on the ground. Though as soon as he left the den all the other Omega’s surrounded Noah to take care of him as soon as possible, they had to take care of each other if they wanted to stay a bit sane in this hell hole.   
  
~  
  
Before Edward would leave to go back to his own lonely den, he decided to stop by Jackson’s place first. ‘’Jack?’’ He asked in front of his den, he wouldn’t just enter without his permission.   
  
‘’Come in buddy!’’ He said, his voice groggy and horse.   
  
Edward entered and judging form Jack’s voice he was fucking an Omega, and yes as soon as Edward entered he saw the small Omega being pounded into. ‘’She still has to become pregnant.’’ Jackson smirked and pushed his knot into her vagina. ‘’Good whore, aren’t you?’’ He said while roughly pulling her head back by her blond, curly hair.   
  
She nodded her head. ‘’Yes Alpha.’’ She answered obediently.   
  
Edward looked around Jack’s den, his den had two section’s one for the three Omega’s he owned. His part of the den was in the front, and it was large, spacious, neat and decorated with a lot of rugs though in the back was where the Omega’s stayed. They weren’t allowed to leave at all and had to stay inside their small living space unless Jackson took them out which he didn’t do that much. ‘’So, how was Noah?’’ Jackson asked.   
  
‘’Pretty satisfying, though too whiny.’’ Edward said. ‘’Something has to be done about his crying, though I guess for some that could be a turn on.’’   
  
‘’You probably tear his hole apart didn’t you?’’  
  
Edward nodded. ‘’It bled a little, not that I care though.’’   
  
‘’Indeed, he’s an Omega and has to take whatever you give him.. Isn’t that right my whore?’’ He asked and harshly tugged at her hair again.   
  
‘’Yes Alpha.’’ She whimpered.  
  
‘’Is that a new one or what?’’ Edward asked. ‘’Never seen her before.’’  
  
‘’You’re correct, I’ve thrown Rachel back into the Omega den for the other’s to have. She couldn’t satisfy me anymore, so when my lovely Shauna here presented I’ve taken her as a replacement for Rachel.’’ He paused. ‘’Though she didn’t get pregnant last heat, so if there’s a small problem with her… Then well it won’t end that good would it sweetheart?’’ He whispered. ‘’We don’t need a barren Omega, now do we?’’   
  
She shook her head. ‘’No, Alpha.’’ She hoped she wasn’t barren, she didn’t want to die yet… Even though this life sucked, she wanted so much more out of life than being fucked over and over with only one purpose, breeding. But she didn't want to die either.  
  
‘’I wanted to say that I’m going back to my den.’’ Edward said.   
  
‘’Why don’t you just leave and come live here?’’ Jackson asked. ‘’It’s so much better here than the Southern pack.’’   
  
‘’It is, but I can’t leave my mother.. She is the only reason that I still live there, and it would be useful for our plan right?’’ He smirked.   
  
‘’I miss my mother a lot too, the only whore who I deeply cared about but oh well, everyone dies eventually and yes you’re right… For our plan it’s best if you stay close to your brother..’’   
  
‘’Don’t worry, I will.’’ He sighed. ‘’He has taken his mate by the way.’’   
  
Jackson raised an eyebrow. ‘’Oh? She went into heat?’’   
  
Edward shook his head. ‘’No another male Omega, some outsider that stranded here magically.’’   
  
‘’What?!’’ Jackson raised his eyebrow, and voice. ‘’How the hell can someone strand on this island, that’s impossible.’’   
  
‘’Well, he’s not from this pack, not from the Northern pack, he had clothes on and his ship sank or something.’’   
  
‘’Interesting, so is he pregnant?’’   
  
Edward nodded his head. ‘’I think he is, but he’s also guarded a lot. Harry doesn’t trust me and sure as hell won’t let me close to Louis.’’   
  
‘’So Louis is his name huh?’’ Jackson smirked. ‘’I guess our plan will be sooner than we planned, my friend.’’   
  
‘’Oh really, then if he goes into labour?’’   
  
‘’No, later than that when he has a deep bond with his pups so we can use that, always remember, a mother will do everything to protect it's pups.’’  
  
‘’Understood.’’ With that Edward left Jackson's den to head back to his own shitty den. But just a little longer before his dream can become true, just a little longer.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys like the little recaps I'm doing at the beginning of the chapter? Is it useful at all or not? Hope you liked it and if you didn't already did it, then leave some kudos! Comments are always appreciated too! xx


	12. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support and concern guys! I'm doing quite well, though sometimes it's a bit hard to do stuff with one arm -_- But I'm getting used to it and even invented some tricks to do things with one arm, like opening a bottle or pulling in your pants with one arm isn't easy either! XD 
> 
> But oh well, so here's another chapter! At first I wasn't really satisfied with it but I edited a lot and now I am so here it is! :D

''Love?'' Harry whispered, sweetly kissing Louis' forehead. The last two weeks since their mating and their fight were going a little bit better. After Harry apologized multiple times to his mate with flowers, meat, rugs and bananas. Though Louis didn't like flowers, didn't care about the meat or rugs, and maybe he cared a little about the bananas but simply didn't show it. And after Louis cursed at him multiple times, which he all let go without a punishment and basically released all his frustration and anger on the Alpha, was the Omega calming down a little. He wasn't cursing, yelling or screaming at Harry anymore, so for him it was going pretty good.   
  
''Hmm?''   
  
''I'm going out hunting, so don't be scared when I'm not here when you wake up, okay?''   
  
''Don't care..'' Louis mumbled, he just wanted his sleep damn it. ''Just go..''   
  
So Harry went out to hunt and of course with his skills he got a deer pretty fast. Though when he approached his den to bring the deer back he already heard Louis mewling for him again, probably unconsciously but the Omega did it every time Harry wasn't there. ''I'm here love.'' Harry said as he entered the den.   
  
Louis blinked a few times, still unaware of his mewling and whining for his alpha. ''I'm hungry..''   
  
''Well, I have a deer so we can eat.'' Harry chuckled, he found it so cute when Louis tried to act uninterested or acted like he didn't care about him at all. A small problem was though, that Louis couldn't shift so eating meat raw wasn't an option for him, so Harry had to cook Louis' share. Though he didn't really mind it after he saw his mate happily eating the deer he caught, the deer he hunted for his mate and pups...  
  
  
~  
  
  
Louis was together with Niall, Selena and Gemma taking a bath in the lake ‘’Lou!’’ Niall happily yelled before splashing water to him. Louis grinned, splashing water back until they had a full out water war. Eventually Gemma and Selena joined them too until they’re were all splashing and giggling like there was no tomorrow. Selena actually tried to get to know Louis and she quickly learned how good they could get along. ‘’Alright, that’s enough.’’ Ed, the beta guard spoke up. ‘’You’ve all been in there for a long time, and Vixen.. We can’t risk you getting sick.’’   
  
Louis sighed, Ed had to spoil the fun again but he understood and he didn’t want to risk Harry getting mad at him again. ‘’Coming..’’

Ed smiled. ‘’I just follow orders Lou, don’t hold it against me please..’’   
  
‘’I know.’’ Louis said and climbed out of the lake, with Ed’s help of course. It's not that he was getting fat already, but you could see a small bump.  ‘’I’m going back to my den.’’   
  
All the other’s said their goodbye’s to Louis as he waved to them while walking backwards before completely turning around. Ed followed him only half the way because he only had orders to look after Louis while he bathed but nothing else. Louis started nagging at him already so he back off.   
  
Louis hummed as he walked on the pathway when he felt someone grab his waist, he turned around to slap his attacker when his lips got pulled into those familiar lips. ‘’Did I scare you?’’ Harry chuckled.   
  
Louis playfully punched him on his chest. ‘’Yeah you did! You moron!’’   
  
‘’Hmm love?’’ Harry asked as his lips trailed down to Louis’ neck. He paused for a moment at his bond mark to lightly nibble at it.   
  
‘’What?’’ Louis hummed, he liked it when Harry touched the bite mark on his neck that tied them together forever. It made him feel so many different emotions, like the love Harry had for him even though he's a shitty mate for his Alpha, always nagging or cursing at him. Well not always, they've been acting a lot more as mates lately and they're not the only ones who noticed that. Louis also noticed he craved Harry's touch, he craved his Alpha who still hadn't touch him ever since their last mating. Harry didn't want to hurt him again but lately he noticed the sexual frustration coming off of his Alpha mate, Harry needed him and oh, how he needed Harry right now.   
  
‘’I’m horny..’’   
  
‘’Yeah, as if I didn’t notice your hard cock poking me.’’ Louis giggled.   
  
‘’Oh, trying to act smart with me love?’’ Harry asked. ‘’Then how about I bent you over right here?’’   
  
‘’Alpha, you know I don’t like it when it’s public like this…’’   
  
‘’We’re not public, who would walk this road?’’ Harry said. ‘’And you know it’s not weird to claim your Omega in front of others by know right?’’   
  
Yeah Louis knew, last week he walked through the village and saw Liam literally fucking Niall in the middle of the road and no one, fucking no one, even batted an eye lash. Now he’s getting used to all the weird shit that goes around here but that? ‘’I know, but I just feel so exposed..’’   
  
‘’Alright love, just trust me okay?’’   
  
Louis thought for a moment. Harry always adjust himself to him too, never even yelled back at him, or cursed at him or never even executed the punishments he always threatened with so he can to do that for his Alpha too right? ‘’Okay..’’ He mumbled.   
  
For an Alpha it was very important to show who their Omega belonged too, preferably public but Louis really didn’t want that so he’ll try to take small steps to get Louis there, because some day he would love to fuck his Omega in front of everyone. ‘’Turn around against the tree my love.’’ Harry whispered in the Omega’s ear before lightly nibbling on it.   
  
Louis nodded he walked over to the tree before placing his palms on it, hollowing his back so his ass was sticking out a little. He immediately felt Harry's fingers circling around his hole, collecting slick, before pushing two in.. ‘’Ah, hmm!’’ Louis moaned and arched his back a little more. Harry prepared him a little so he wouldn't make a mistake like last time but when he deemed it was enough he replaced his fingers with his cock and slammed it in. ''Ah, o my god Harry!'' Louis cried out, a little bit pain but mostly pleasure.   
  
Harry growled as he starting thrusting harder into Louis, changing his grips to the Omega’s hips. ‘’Mine..’’  
  
Louis smiled through his moans. He absolutely hated to be owned but even though Harry was a possessive freak he did allow Louis to do whatever he wanted as long as Harry approved of it before hand. Harry just needed to know where he was and he could respect that, as long as Harry allowed him to go out and do his thing then he didn’t care to be owned, only Harry could own him. ‘’Y- Yours!’’ Louis moaned and clenched his hole.   
  
Harry grunted. ‘’You and your tricks..’’ He moaned. ‘’You’re slicking so much, are you that excited to be fucked outside huh?’’   
  
Louis leaned his forehead against the tree, it’s true he did like it. The feeling of being seen by other’s while his Alpha lays his claim on him made him feel weird, but a good weird. ‘’Fuck you Harry , ah! Please, harder!’’   
  
‘’I'm fucking you right now love, and you want me to go even Harder?’’ Harry smirked and sped up his thrust. ‘’Like this my love?’’   
  
Louis hummed through his moans, he at least tried to hold them in a little at the beginning but now he was moaning as loud as he could.   
  
Harry’s knot finally formed a little later. ‘’Want my knot my love?’’    
  
‘’Y- Yeah. ’’ Louis came with a howl as Harry pushed his fat knot in, surprising himself and Harry with it. ‘’What was that?’’   
  
‘’You just let everyone know that you got knotted by me…’’   
  
‘’I did what?’’ Louis blushed, he didn't just do that right? Did he really do that?   
  
‘’Yep, you just notified everyone..’’ Harry laughed, Louis’ blushing face was too funny and cute at the same time. ‘’It’s okay love.’’  
  
‘’But- I just let them know…’’ Louis hid his face with his hand as he furiously blushed. ‘’Was that instinct?’’ He asked, he wondered about that.   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Howling is instinct, whining like you can is instinct.’’ He said, making Louis blush even harder. Louis whined a lot when Harry wasn’t near him for a while and he didn’t even know it when he was doing it, he just does it unconsciously. ‘’So you are doing some stuff based on instinct but you don’t have a clue about what you’re howling.’’  
  
‘’So, is there a way for me to learn it?’’ Louis asked.   
  
Harry shrugged. ‘’We learn it from when we’re pups and take it over from our parents so I guess you just have to learn it the hard way, getting used to it.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’And can I learn to shift too?’’ He asked.   
  
‘’I’ll try to teach you but I don’t know if you can, maybe now tat you’re closer to nature you can but I can’t guarantee that.’’  
  
‘’We’ll see..’’ Louis said. The both of them were tied for another thirty minutes before finally his knot deflated, but Harry’s wasn’t done yet and took him again right there and then again. Louis howled again, even louder that the first time, when Harry pushed his knot in. ‘’Are you going to do that every time, because it’s so hot.’’ Harry purred in the Omega’s ear.   
  
Louis’ face was as red as a tomato by now. ‘’I don’t know! I do it without fucking thinking!’’   
  
‘’Yeah and you curse so much without even thinking.’’ Harry chuckled, he got used to Louis’ foul language by now. ‘’I love you Lou.’’   
  
Louis kissed his lips lovingly. Love is such a weird thing isn't it? Before saying 'I love you' to anyone would be too hard on him but now the feeling of his Alpha's knot inside his hole, the pups squirming inside his belly and of course, the emotions of love Harry was sending through their bond. It made him really curious about what love really is, but it's too hard to explain. Somehow you just know when you love someone, and somehow Louis knew too, that he loved the Alpha somehow. ‘’I love you too Haz.’’ He replied. ‘’Never thought I would but I do.’’  
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’Glad you do..’’   
  
The two of them went back to the den after Harry’s knot deflated so they could eat something. Harry had hunted two deer and taken them back so they had enough food for the next few days. Louis also found some blackberries and instructed Harry to take them he loved blackberries so he could at least had one of the thing he loved. ‘’Thanks for bringing the blackberries with you.’’   
  
‘’Everything for you my love.’’ Harry smiled, he loved seeing Louis eat something he hunted or picked.  
  
‘’Such a sap you are.’’ Louis giggled before demanding a kiss from Harry who of course, gave him multiple.   
  
‘’Only for you.’’   
  
Louis rolled his eyes and stuffed another hand full of blackberries into his mouth. ‘’Take a nap love.’’ Harry said, noticing his mate tiredness.  Louis yawned just as he wanted to tell Harry how he wasn’t tired at all and didn’t need a nap but he really did need a nap. ‘’Stay with me?’’ Louis asked.   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Of course, or else you’re just going to whine until I’ll come back anyway.’’ He smirked.   
  
Louis blushed a little as he rolled his eyes. ‘’Yeah, so you better just stay with me.’’ He mumbled and settled down on the bear rug. Harry laid down next to the Omega and pulled him into his chest so Louis’ nose touched his broad chest. ‘’Comfy?’’ Harry asked as Louis’ hummed and nuzzled the Alpha’s chest. ‘’Very comfy.’’ Louis answered.   
  
‘’Good, have a nice nap love.’’ Harry said after a placed a kiss on Louis’ head.   
  
Louis hummed one more time and enjoyed Harry’s warmth and scent before he drifted off the sleep.   
  
~  
  
‘’Lou you okay?!’’ Stan yelled to him.   
  
Louis held the back of his head with his hand, feeling the warmth of his blood coming from the wound. Water was streaming into their boat as it was turned over, he saw Stan trying to hold to the doorway while holding his hand out.   
  
Louis tried to grab a hold of it but a large wave pulled Stan out into the ocean.  
  
‘’Louis!!’’ He heard Stan yell one last time  
  
_‘’Louis, wake up!’’_   
  
‘’Louis!’’   
  
Louis gasped and sat up straight as he felt Harry’s arm surround him protectively. ‘’I- I.’’ He cried in Harry’s arms.   
  
‘’Shhh, just a dream love, just a dream.’’ Harry shushes. ‘’I’m here, love.’’   
  
Louis cried in his alpha’s neck for quite some time, he remembered Stan’s last scream for him, the last time he said his name. ‘’I all saw it again, as if I was living that storm all over again.’’ He sniffled.   
  
‘’Look at me.’’ Harry ordered before Louis shifted his eyes to those green one right away. ‘’It was a dream, you’re safe now in my arms and I won’t let anything happen to you, understood?’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Promise?’’   
  
‘’I promise.’’   



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what? Another chapter? Yes, I had some spare time so I edited and updated it as fast as I could! :D 
> 
> A small warning, some F/M in here (not much though.)
> 
> And yeah that's it for now I guess? XD

Louis was on his way to Niall’s den to meet Niall’s children, Dawn and Lilly. ‘’Ni?’’ Louis asked in front of his den, he didn’t want to intrude someone’s den. He heard Liam faintly say to come in so Louis did. Louis actually has never been in Niall’s and Liam’s den yet so found it very exciting to see it. He entered it and already got jumped by two four year old kids. ‘’Vixen!’’ The girls both grinned to him, making Louis smile too. Maybe he would have girls too? He would love to have girls, though boys would be fine too. ‘’Hello you two!’’ Louis smiled. ‘’Who is who?’’   
  
‘’I am Lilly!’’ The girl with the brown wild locks said immediately.   
  
‘’My name is Dawn.’’ The other brown haired girl, though with smooth, straight  hair said politely.   
  
‘’Nice to meet you Lilly, Dawn.’’ Louis smiled. ‘’I’m Louis.’’   
  
‘’Lou, what do you think?’’ Niall asked from where he was seated, in the corner of his den.   
  
‘’Nice den, and cute kids.’’ Louis noted. ‘’Right aren’t you two the cutest things ever?’’   
  
Lilly smiled as she nodded her head. You could clearly see the differences between Lilly and Dawn. Lilly had a lot more energy than Dawn and probably was a lot wilder too, while Dawn was very well behaved and calm.   
  
‘’They’ve been excited to meet you since Niall talks a lot about you.’’ Liam chuckled.   
  
‘’Oh tell me all about it.’’ Louis giggled. And that’s how they spent the whole morning, talking about nonsense like always and Louis really liked Niall’s kids and honestly Niall was such a good mother to these two, they properly listened to him and were very well mannered. Though it was time for Louis to head back before noon because Harry didn’t want him to be away for so long. He was getting more protective each day because of his pregnancy so for he would go back in time for Harry’s sake.

**

Louis and Harry were lazily kissing each other inside their den when they heard someone running outside, yelling _‘Alpha’_ in panic. Harry groaned as he pushed himself up to inspect who the hell was yelling so fucking much. It was Niall who was yelling. ‘’What’s wrong?’’   
  
Niall was heavy breathing as he stood in front of Harry. ‘’Selena went into heat, Alpha’’ He huffed.   
  
‘’What?’’ Harry said. ‘’So what’s the point?’’   
  
‘’Justin ran into the den and growled at us to get out of the Omega den and he..’’   
  
‘’He what?’’   
  
‘’He is mating with Selena..’’   
  
Harry growled. ‘’Why isn’t anyone pulling him off of her then?’’   
  
‘’It’s Justin, no beta guards dare to stand up against him and Liam is out in the forest with the pups, so I ran to you..’’   
  
Harry ruffled Niall’s hair as a praise. ‘’You did a good job, but if Justin is already on her then I’m afraid we can’t stop it.’’ Harry mumbled.  
  
‘’Well, it’s not that bad because then we’ll another mated pair.’’ Niall said. ‘’And Justin actually disregarded his position to mate with her, so he must think she’s special..  
  
‘’Indeed, we do.’’ Harry smirked, he can't wait for his pack to become even bigger. ''Just as long as he properly takes care of her, then I'll disregard his sudden behavior. He's always been loyal to me so he's allowed to have a mate of his own..''

  
Louis also got out of the den and gave Niall a quick hug. He started to like the other Omega’s touches, but not only Niall, he also liked those of Selena or Gemma. He also tried to get along with Wesley again, but to no avail the Omega just ignored him again. ‘’What happened? Louis asked,  so Niall told what happened again.  
  
Louis looked down at his feet to hide the frown on his face. He still didn’t like it about them mating so early on and getting pregnant like it’s the most normal thing in the world, but it’s not like he could do anything about it. Sighing, he turned back around to go back into his den to lay down again, his belly already started to grow a lot. Oh, he would love to have a doctor right now who could do an echo on him so he would know how many pups there are inside of him right now, he guesses about four? It fairly normal to have big litters these days, though high numbers aren’t common they do exist.   
  
Harry also returned into the den and already noticed Louis’ foul mood. ‘’What’s wrong my love?’’ He asked as laid down behind Louis.   
  
‘’Oh, you know already.’’ Louis sighed and cuddled back into his Alpha. ‘’So don’t play smart with me.’’  
  
‘’Aren’t you cranky?’’ Harry chuckled. ‘’It’s about her age isn’t it?’’   
  
Louis hummed. ‘’She’s only sixteen Haz, I don’t..’’ Louis paused. ‘’I don’t want that to happen to my children..’’ 

‘’Our pups will find it just as normal as we do, it’s only you Lou.’’ Harry reminded him, Louis really adjusted himself a lot but to some things he’s adjusting very slowly or not.   
  
‘’I know, but still… In my eyes she’s still just a child.’’   
  
‘’She’s only two years younger than you..’’  
  
Louis sighed. ‘’I still consider myself a child even though I’m pregnant and mated.’’ 

‘’I’m sorry Lou, but it’s necessary that we’re having more pups in our pack, we have to get stronger or else we can lose everything… I can’t lose you..’’   
  
‘’You won’t lose me.’’ Louis said. ‘’It’s not like I can go anywhere right?’’   
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’Even if you did, then I’ll chase you forever until you’re safe and sound in my arms again.’’   
  
‘’I’ll remember that.’’ Louis giggled as Harry placed a few kissed on the back of his neck.

**

Selena breathed heavily as the Alpha behind her pounded into her. She was on her hands and knees as Justin pounded into her.  It hurts but it’s such a relief at the same time. ‘’More, please!’’ She moaned. At first when Justin entered the Omega den she wanted to run away but Justin didn’t let her and pushed her onto her hands and knees and now she absolutely loves it, she wants more.  Justin licked his lips before fulfilling her request. He pulled his hips back so his cock pulled out of her soppy vagina before slamming back into her, doing it over and over again. Her moans got even harder than before, practically she was screaming through her moans. 

  
His knot was forming at the base of his cock and his teeth were chattering with the need to claim her. He tried to push his knot into her tight entrance, meeting some resistance but he just pushed harder until he felt it catch and locked them together. Selena cried out from the pain because of his fat knot before Justin pulled her neck to the side and bit down to claim her. ‘’Mine.’’ He growled possessively.   
  
Selena whined and whimper as she felt his knot shoot al his cum into her. ‘’Yours.’’ She moaned.   
  
‘’Never forget it, you’re mine and will bare my pups.’’   
  
‘’Yes Alpha.’’   
  
Justin placed a kiss on his mark. ‘’Good, never forget it Selena.’’

**

After Selena’s heat ended she got taken to Justin’s den and she started right away on changing it to make it more comfortable for herself. She gathered the softest rugs and placed them in the corner where she would sleep with her Alpha. Justin fondly watched her walk around the den, changing the rugs and as she scented everything. ‘’Alright done!’’   
  
‘’It’s gorgeous.’’ Justin praised her. ‘’Good job.’’   
  
Selena blushed a little, she never would have thought that she would end up with Justin as her Alpha but she already loved him so much. ‘’Thank you Alpha.’’   
  
‘’Come here love, satisfy me.’’ Justin licked his lips as he tugged a few times at his cock to make it harden. ‘’Use your pretty lips.’’   
  
Selena knelt in front of him right away as she took his cock into her mouth, she did this for the first time so it was sloppy but her Alpha’s praises made her more motivated to do her best. ‘’Good girl, use your tongue and suck.’’ He instructed. ‘’Yes like that, o my god, good girl.’’   
  
Selena hummed as she listened to Justin’s orders and eventually he came inside her mouth. ‘’Swallow it all.’’ He ordered so Selene did and swallowed everything. ‘’’Thank you Alpha.’’ She whined.   
  
‘’You’re welcome, now I’m going hunting and I want you to stay here.’’   
  
Selena raised an eyebrow, some Alpha’s were that overprotective that they didn’t allow their Omega to go out. ‘’Am I not allowed to go out?’’  
  
‘’Not for now, I want you safe here while I’m hunting. If I’m in the village then you’re allowed to go out.’’   
  
‘’Okay Alpha..’’   
  
Justin cupped her cheeks in his hand. ‘’Don’t pout like that my Omega, I care for your safety alright?’’   
  
‘’I know, I just like to go to Gemma..’’   
  
Justin sighed. ‘’Fine, you’re allowed to go to the Omega den but nowhere else.’’   
  
Selena smiled and hugged her Alpha  while thanking him. ‘’Thank you so much!’’   
  
Justin smiled before he placed a kiss on the top of her head and headed out of his den. ‘’Good luck hunting!’’ Selena called after him before going the other way to the Omega den.

**

Selena entered the Omega den, finding Louis, Niall, Gemma all laughing together and Wesley was again, in his corner. ‘’Selena!’’ Gemma happily squealed and motioned for her to come to them. Blushing she walked over to the and sat down next to Gemma, who immediately wrapped her arms around her. ‘’Hey guys.’’  
  
‘’So how was your heat?’’ Niall asked right away. ‘’How was your mating?’’   
  
‘’Wow, easy!’’ Gemma said as she nudged Niall. ‘’Let here answer one question first!’’   
  
Selena giggled. ‘’It was both good, Justin is a good Alpha to me and I can’t wait to have his pups!’’   
  
While Niall and Gemma both were happy about her mating and maybe even pregnancy, Louis felt the opposite. Though Selena was also happy about it so he isn’t going to spoil her mood it was still so... She’s so young how can she want to be pregnant already?   
  
‘’It okay Lou.’’ Selena said, she knew Louis didn’t like it. ‘’I can’t wait to hold my pups.’’   
  
Louis sighed. ‘’Well if you’re happy then I guess.. ‘’  
  
Selena smiled. ‘’I am.’’   
  
‘’Good.’’ Louis answered. He saw Wesley looking at him in the corner of his eye so Louis gave him a gentle smile though Wesley just turned back towards the wall. ‘’So Louis, how is everything going between you and the Alpha?’’ Gemma asked.   
  
‘’Better, a lot better.’’ Louis answered. ‘’He’s like really happy, even now I can feel he’s happy  for some reason.’’

Selena raised an eyebrow. ‘’What?’’   
  
Louis didn’t understand why they were all looking so confused at him. ‘’Uh, did I say something wrong?’’   
  
‘’You can feel that he is happy?’’ Niall asked. ‘’I can’t feel Liam’s emotions?’’   
  
‘’I can’t feel Justin’s either..’’ Selena said. ‘’Only his whereabouts but that’s normal.’’   
  
Niall agreed with her. ‘’Yes, that is but feeling emotions isn’t..’’   
  
‘’What? Am I weird or something.’’ Louis asked.   
  
Gemma sighed. ‘’I thought Harry joked about it but apparently he didn’t, you both really are soul mates.’’   
  
‘’Soul mates?’’ Niall asked. ‘’Thought that was just a legend. ‘’  
  
‘’It is, stuff like that doesn’t exist.’’ Louis said.   
  
Gemma laughed. ‘’Then how do you explain you’re able to feel your Alpha’s emotions?’’ She asked.   
  
Louis shrugged, how would he know? ‘’I don’t know.’’  
  
‘’Exactly, but you’re the only who’s able to do that, and you both went into heat and rut after you kissed so you’re soul mates.’’   
  
They all talked some more about their Alpha’s, Gemma said she also wanted an Alpha soon. Louis though was a bit distracted by the whole _'soulmate'_ thing. Those things don't exist right? It was about two hours later than Niall decided to go home to his pups so Louis agreed saying he had to go back to Harry too.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, thanks for all the amazing support guys, it's so amazing when I open my inbox and I see all those comments! They really make my day so thank you so much :) See you in the next chapter, which should be up pretty fast too ^^


	14. The sunset is gorgeous, but only because I'm here with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, again! :D Though the chapter isn't that big, it still is an update. No warning for this chapter, only fluff and love. <3

Today Harry was going to take Louis somewhere he thinks the Omega is going to absolutely love it, the place he was going to take his mate to a cliff at the side of the sea. He would love to show Louis the sunset, it was absolutely gorgeous to watch and maybe his Omega would like to it to go out somewhere on the island. Louis always had been very negative about their island but maybe if Harry shows him all the pretty places the Omega would start to appreciate their island.   
  
‘’Let’s go love.’’ Harry said as he shifted into his wolf form so Louis could climb on him which the Omega did right away. Harry though didn’t run but walked over there, he couldn’t risk Louis falling now while he’s pregnant of his puppies.   
  
They arrived at the cliff and Louis actually gasped a little, it already was so beautiful. He sat down (not to close though because Harry didn't allow that) and stared out to the horizon. The waves were clashing against the bottom of the cliff so Louis tried to look at that but again, overprotective Harry didn’t allow him that close to the edge so he had to sit back again. Harry did lay his hand protectively on his upper leg, for safety apparently or something. Let's just call it overprotective again.    
  
They sat in silence with their hands tangled as they watched the sun slowly set. ‘’It’s so beautiful Haz, thank you for bringing me here.’’   
  
Harry though always have found this pretty but now with Louis, his Omega, the sun wasn’t even close to being pretty anymore. Louis was his sun now and the most gorgeous sun he’s ever seen. Just as Harry wanted to tell Louis that he loved him, Louis spoke up. ‘’I love you too..’’   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, he didn’t even say anything yet. ‘’Uh, I’m glad but I never said that, I just thought it.’’   
  
Louis’ head turned to him, also with a confused look on his face. ‘’What?’’   
  
‘’I thought about how much I loved you but I didn’t say that yet and you already answered me.’’   
  
‘’Weird..’’ Louis whispered, then he thought about his conversation with the other Omega’s about that soul mate bullshit, but was it really bullshit? ‘’Haz, do you believe in soul mates?’’   
  
Harry hummed. ‘’I have to because you’re my soul mate.’’ Harry smiled and it was so beautiful when his Alpha smiled, even more beautiful that this gorgeous sunset.   
  
‘’I’ve talked with the others about it and we can feel each other emotions but they can’t…’’ Louis whispered. ‘’I normally don’t believe in shit like that but just now, I answered you without you even saying something, that’s pretty creepy actually.’’   
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’Yeah it was creepy wasn’t it? But yes, normally you can tell where your mate is but you can’t sense each other’s emotion. Unlike us because we can sense the other’s emotions no matter how far apart we are, and apparently we can tell the other’s thoughts too.’’   
  
‘’Well we can’t control that last one because now I can’t tell your thoughts.’’   
  
Harry hummed. ‘’Maybe we’ll learn over time because we’ve never had something like this before so it probably just takes time.’’   
  
‘’Maybe? Probably?’’ Louis repeated. ‘’Don’t you have any information about this soul mate stuff?’’ He asked, how he longed for internet right now to just google it. 

‘’We don’t, the Northern pack does but I’m not going to ask them since Jackson probably wants something for that in return, that bastard.’’   
  
‘’Jackson?’’ Louis asked, who the fuck was Jackson?  
  
‘’Jackson is the Northern pack’s Alpha, a cruel man Louis.’’ Harry sighed. ‘’And the worst thing is that the blood moon is in two months and our pack has to visit them..’’   
  
‘’So, are they that bad?’’ Louis asked.   
  
‘’Yes love, they are that bad. You thought of us as barbaric but they are million times worse than us.’’ Harry said, and Louis really didn’t like that look in his eyes.   
  
‘’Then why are we going to them?’’  
  
‘’Because it’s important to have contact with them so we don’t go into war again.’’ Harry said. ‘’But when we’re there I want you to stay at my side again, stay away from their alpha’s because they’re dangerous.’’   
  
Louis hummed.   
  
‘’And, no matter what you see you can’t interfere.’’ Harry said. ‘’I’ll remind you before we’re going there multiple times, but you can’t interfere with anything.’’   
  
Louis gulped, Harry was freaking him out right now… Where they really that barbaric? Why they go to such people? What if Harry gets hurt or something or worse, his pups?    
  
Harry noticed his mate’s fear. ‘’But I’ll be there with you, so I won’t let anything happen to you okay?’’   
  
Louis nodded and crawled into Harry’s arms, safely and warm. ‘’I love you Alpha.’’ He whispered.   
  
Harry smiled to himself before placing a kiss on the top of Louis’ head. ‘’I love you too.’’ He said. ‘’So much that I would love to fuck you here..’’   
  
Louis blushed but nodded, he also wanted his Alpha. You could say he adjusted a lot to here, he didn't really care to have sex with Harry. Hello scratch that, he started to absolutely love it.   ‘’You’re already hard, are you serious?’’ Louis groaned as he felt Harry’s hard cock poking him.   
  
‘’Says the one who slicking all over my lap, but yes I’m always hard for you love.’’  
  
‘’Oh shut up.’’ Louis blushed  
  
‘’Alright, come here.’’ Harry smirked and pulled him into a deep kiss. Their tongues twisted and circled around each other. Harry growled in his chest as he gently pushed Louis on his back and nudged his cock at the Omega’s entrance. ‘’Want you Haz...’’   
  
‘’You can get me love, what’s the magic word?’’ Harry teased him with his giant cock that nudged his rim. ‘’Say the magic word.’’   
  
‘’What are you like three?’’ Louis huffed. ‘’Fine, please Alpha fuck me..’’   
  
‘’Not convincing enough..’’ Harry purred in his ear.  
  
‘’Haz!’’ Louis groaned, he didn’t like all this teasing shit. ‘’Alpha, please!’’   
  
‘’Hmmm, not quite there yet love.’’ Harry said as he pushed the tip of his cock in and pulled in out again.   
  
‘’Alpha please!’’ Louis yelled. ‘’Fucking fuck me!’’   
  
‘’Good boy, that’s what I want.’’ Harry smirked and slammed his cock into Louis’ aching hole which didn’t need prep anymore by the way.  
  
‘’Ah, Harry!’’ Louis moaned. ''Oh yeah, there!''   
  
Harry licked his lips through his grunting, he shifted his weight on his hands that he placed next to his Omega’s head to use more force in his hips. ‘’Moan more for me Omega.’’   
  
Louis whined even more to satisfy his Alpha who was loudly growling into his neck. ‘’Mine, all mine.’’ Harry changed their position after a few minutes and shifted Louis to his hands and knees to fuck him even harder than before, he angled his cock so it would hit straight into Louis’ prostate. Louis’ high pitched moans were like music to his ears.   
  
Louis arched his back even more as he felt Harry’s arms roam his back. Harry was thrusting into him in a fast and hard pace as Louis took it all on the ground. He was covered in mud and grass stains but he didn’t care about that, he only cared about Harry’s cock.   
  
Harry’s knot was growing already and he was eager to push it into his mate. He pushed his knot into Louis when he felt it was already big enough, as they both came with a loud howl. Harry laid them both on their sides to make it comfortable for them for the time they’d be stuck together. They lovingly cuddled together as Harry groomed Louis who only let him groom him when they were knotted together.   
  
‘’I’ll scent more than enough like you right now Haz.’’ Louis giggled.   
  
‘’You can never scent enough like me, it’s never enough.’’ Harry growled.   
  
Louis rolled his eyes for a moment, his Alpha was way too possessive.   
  
‘’I’m not too possessive.’’ Harry laughed. ‘’Just care about you.’’   


‘’Don’t read my thoughts, that’s creepy!’’ Louis said.   
  
‘’It’s not like I can control it!’’ Harry said to defend himself. ‘’And it can be quite useful now and then.’’   
  
‘’Sure.’’ Louis shivered as a gust of wind blew through them resulting in Harry pulling him more into his chest. ‘’My knot is almost done and then we can go home.’’   
  
‘’Yeah home..’’ Louis smiled, it sounded nice. His home, their den.   
  
After his knot died down, Harry shifted back into his wolf form so Louis could climb on him. He did walk a little faster to get home faster so his Omega wouldn’t get cold, or worse, sick.   
  
As soon as he arrived at the den he made a fire and joined Louis on the warm bear rugs. ‘’Thanks Haz, it was a lot of fun today.’’ Louis whispered with his eyes already closed. It was dark outside and ever since he got here that meant bedtime and he totally got used to that so as soon as it got dark he got sleepy and needed to go to sleep too.   
  
‘’No problem love.’’ Harry whispered as he lovingly stroked the Omega’s side. ‘’Let’s sleep..’’   
  
Louis hummed and turned around so Harry was spooning him with his strong arms protectively around his waist to rest on his bump. Louis felt so comfortable with Harry’s hand on his bump that it made him purr until he fell asleep with a smile on his face. This island was really starting to grow on him.   



	15. Just because I'm an Omega, doesn't mean I'm weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is one of those chapters that I could write forever. Absolutely loved writing this chapter, and I think you guys will like it too ^^. 
> 
> As always thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, bookworks and support guys! I appreciate it so, so much you have no idea and I hope you guys keep it up :)

  
Tonight what was these people here called the blood moon,  Louis heard that it had something to do with the moon becoming red that apparently happened here once a year, seriously this island isn’t normal but creepy as hell. He knew that he had been here for a bit more than four months so the blood moon had to be at the end of September. How did he know that? Well he’s been tallying the days to keep track at how long he’s been here and to keep track of which month it is. They don’t use months here but moons, like January is the first moon, February is the second moon and on.   
  
‘’Lou, are you even paying attention to me?’’ Harry said as he snapped him out of his thoughts.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah I know by now Haz, stay at your side at all times and don’t talk to people from their pack, be careful and don’t interfere.’’   
  
‘’Yes, I mean it do not cause trouble okay?’’ Harry sighed, he knew Louis wasn’t going to like what was happening tonight at all but he couldn’t interfere with their pack business at all, it’s not their place to do so and it could result in a disagreement or worse, a fight.  
  
‘’I know Haz, I’ll be at your side the whole time so causing trouble gets a bit hard then, won’t it?’’ Louis said agitated, he didn’t know what he could expect but Harry has warned him enough by now about how he’s not going to like it but he can’t interfere and shit like that.   
  
‘’Try to remember all that please, I’m having a meeting with a few other Alpha’s and Beta’s about tonight so I’ll be out for a while but I’ll come pick you up tonight.’’   
  
Louis nodded before demanding a kiss from his Alpha who gladly gave him a few. ‘’Love you.’’ He whispered.   
  
Louis giggled. ‘’I love you too.’’ He replied.   
  
Harry walked out of the den towards the meeting room, as he entered it he already saw Liam, Edward, Justin, Ed and five other Beta’s gather there. ‘’Good afternoon everybody.’’ Harry said as he entered and took his place on one of the rugs next to Liam. Everyone mumbled their greetings too before they returned to their conversations with each other, a few more Alpha’s and Beta’s entered the meeting before Harry cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention.   
  
‘’Thank you all for being here and I think you all know why already, tonight is the blood moon and we all have to be present. I know that none of us like to go there, especially not without mates but we have no choice.’’ Harry sighed. ‘’Also, don’t interfere with their pack business like we never do, when they’re here they respect our rules so when we’re there we’ll respect their rules.’’   
  
Justin raised his hand so Harry signed at him to go ahead and speak. ‘’Alpha, I mated with Selena a few weeks ago and I’m still very protective of her, can I leave her here behind?’’   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Gemma will stay here too since she’s unmated and I guess she would like to have Selena here with her, but you’re an important Alpha in our ranks so you’ll have to be present.’’   
  
‘’Of course Alpha, thank you.’’ Justin said with a slight bow of his head. He wouldn’t be able to handle those barbaric Alpha’s looking at his pretty Omega, he wouldn’t be able to control himself if they would dare to call her a whore in his presents. And honestly, he doesn’t have a clue about how his Alpha is going to control himself when it comes to Louis.     
  
Harry sighed. ‘’They’ll be barbaric as always so ignore their behavior as best as you can, don’t let any of their Omega’s come close to you because we all know that they’ll be the ones that get hurt because of that.’’ He said. ‘’Jackson is a possessive bastard of every single one and could literally start a fight because one of theirs talk to you, just act happy and nice until we can get out of there again for a whole year understood?’’ Everyone nodded, they all knew the rules by now.

**

Jackson was busily walking around his pack village to prepare for tonight, because they’re going to have some guests coming to their pack. But first he had to make sure the whores knew their places, his whores belonged here and if they thought this would be a good opportunity for them to mate into another pack then they’re wrong. ‘’Alright all of you whore listen up!’’ He yelled as he walked into the Omega den. All the heads popped up with scared looks on their faces, wondering who the one was who was going to be ravished by the Alpha.   
  
‘’Tonight is the blood moon so the Southern pack will join us around the bonfire and you all can come out too for about an hour but I’ll warn you once, if I see any of you approach them with different thoughts then I’ll punish you right there in front of everyone, you belong to me and to this pack.’’ He growled. ‘’You’re the whores of this pack, the Omega bitches and if any of you think you can out smart us by trying to mate into another pack then you’re wrong. Oh and I’ll probably punish you so hard the whole next week that you’ll probably die, so don’t try it out.’’ He growled another time. ‘’I rather have you dead than alive in another pack, do you all understand?!’’   
  
‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ They all whimpered in fear, they already knew not to even try approach an Alpha of the other pack.   
  
‘’Good, I’m busy so I can’t have fun with any of you right now.’’ He said. He turned around with a smirk after seeing all his obedient whores faces full of fear. ‘’And don’t forget it, you filthy whores!’’ He yelled before exiting the Omega den, he had more preparation’s to do for tonight when a familiar face stepped in front of him. ‘’Oh Edward!’’ He greeted.   
  
‘’Hello Jackson, how have you been?’’   
  
‘’Great, busy though.’’   
  
Edward chuckled. ‘’Don’t expect too much, they’re all on edge for tonight.’’   
  
Jackson jokingly raised an eyebrow. ‘’Wouldn’t understand why, we’re so much fun!’’ He smirked. ‘’Right Zach?!’’ He yelled to the other side where Zach, his right hand another Alpha, was building the bonfire. Zack smirked back and gave him the thumbs up.   
  
‘’Well for some reason they think you’re all barbaric?’’ Edward asked. ‘’Why though?’’   
  
‘’Don’t have a clue!’’ He said. ‘’Though congratulations Edward, you’re going to be a father because the whore you fucked in his heat is pregnant!’’   
  
‘’Oh really? Hope he gives birth to at least one Alpha, I don’t have any uses for another whore.’’   
  
Jackson huffed. ‘’Well for later we do, we can just fuck the whore over and over again.’’  
  
‘’True, can I help you with something?’’ Edward asked. ‘’It’s way too boring at my pack anyways.’’   
  
‘’Sure, but how is the Vixen doing?’’ Jackson asked, he was quite interested into it.   
  
‘’Well he’s doing good I guess, there’s rumors going through the pack that they’re true mates so we’ll have to be careful about that.’’   
  
‘’What?! Why didn’t you tell me sooner, this will make everything complicate!’’ Jackson growled. ‘’Fuck!’’   
  
‘’What’s wrong?’’   
  
  
‘’Oh yeah, your pack don’t have any knowledge about soul mates do you?’’ Jackson asked. ‘’They are like two halves of the same moon, they’re practically one and the longer they’re mated the more they melt.’’ He said.

  
‘’That doesn’t even make sense, seriously?’’   
  
‘’Yes, there have been couples that have been mated for over thirty years who could communicate with each other in their heads while the other was miles away, or couples who could feel each other’s pain or share their pain to lessen it on the other.’’   
  
Edward listened with widened eyes, if that’s true then they really have to be careful. ‘’I don’t think they’re even close to that, because Louis still hasn’t fully adjusted to everything, but you’re right we have to be careful.’’   
  
‘’Yeah, well I’ll meet the whore tonight but no matter what we’ll slowly and patiently wait for our right moment to struck, alright? Haste makes waste..’’ Jackson smirked, followed by Edward. ‘’Of course..’’ He said. ‘’I’m going to see if someone needs help, I’ll see you around.’’ Edward said before walking away.   
  
Jackson went back to work to, he couldn’t wait to meet this Louis so he could  see if he would be worth this risk but oh well, he would know tonight..

**

Harry went to pick up Louis after the meeting so they could go to the North, everyone would just shift but Louis couldn’t so he had to give him a ride. ‘’Love, ready?’’ Harry asked as he entered the den. He saw his Omega curled up in the corner and he probably woke him up. Louis hummed tiredly as he sat up straight. ‘’I’m ready Haz..’’   
  
Harry smiled as he pulled the Omega into a deep embrace. ‘’I love you.’’   
  
Louis hummed, what’s gotten into him so suddenly? ‘’It’s going to be fine, I’ll be at your side the whole time okay?’’ Louis whispered.    
  
Harry nodded. ‘’I’m not letting go of your hand the whole evening and if someone says something to you, just ignored them okay?’’   
  
‘’I know, I know you’ve said that plenty of times already.’’  
  
‘’Everyone is waiting for us so let’s go..’’ Harry said, Louis followed him out of their den before he shifted to his wolf right away. Louis carefully climbed on him before he sped off, of course carefully so Louis couldn’t fall off. He ran past the rest of the pack who were waiting and howled at them for takeoff then all the Alpha’s howled too before running after their Alpha.  They ran as the sun was setting and coating everything in darkness. They crossed the river as they entered Northern territory so they had to run for some more before they arrived at the Northern pack village.   
  
After running for another half hour the bonfire came into view followed by howls from the Northern pack, Louis was very nervous to say the least because he had no clue about what to expect. Everyone was so on edge that it made him on edge too. Everyone behind them shifted back into their human forms so Louis got off of Harry who also shifted back and immediately tangled their hands together. ‘’Remember what I’ve said for the past two weeks.’’ Harry whispered.

Another Alpha with dark brown hair and golden eyes approached them. ‘’Oh Harry, it’s good to see you again!’’ He said. Louis automatically did a step back so he was a little behind Harry, feeling more safe and comfortable like that. Harry added some pressure in his grip to let Louis know he’s here and there’s nothing to be afraid off. ‘’Of course, same here Jackson.’’ Harry faked a smile as they shook their hands.   
  
‘’Why did it take you so long?’’ He asked.   
  
‘’Well my mate is pregnant so I don’t want to risk anything.’’ Harry said, he wouldn’t mention anything about Louis not being able to shift.   
  
Jackson acted like he didn’t know that yet. ‘’Oh, you took a mate?’’ He asked and tried to have a look of Louis.   
  
‘’Yeah I did.’’ Harry smiled as he looked at Louis and gave a nod. Louis nodded back and took a step forward. ‘’I’m Louis.’’ He mumbled, he hated this Alpha already. He quite would love to punch the bastard.  
  
‘’Louis huh? Nice to meet you, my name is Jackson and I’m the Alpha here.’’ He said with a devilish smile and Louis knew at that moment that this Alpha had to be avoided, he reminded him of those sick Alpha’s who raped innocent Omega’s. Well, he knew all too well about Alpha’s like that, when he was just a small boy and had just presented an Alpha approached him, tried to take him but luckily two Beta’s saved him. It’s was exactly after that moment that he started to doubt Alpha’s, see them as horny bastards who think with theirs knots.   
  
Louis stared at the Alpha with squinted eyes, he didn’t trust him at all.  Without knowing the Alpha, Louis just knew this fucker meant trouble.  Jackson stared back just as hard, this Omega wasn’t as stupid as others. He could see stubbornness in Louis’ eyes. ‘’Well let’s get to the party won’t we?’’ He said and gestured to the entrance of his pack. ‘’Have fun!’’   
  
Harry followed Jackson in so everyone else followed too. As they entered everyone scattered around but when Louis entered he already saw something horrible. ‘’Haz..’’ He whispered as he pulled at his Alpha’s hand.   
  
‘’Told you, ignore it and don’t interfere please Lou, just listen to me this one time.’’ Harry whispered back. Louis gulped as he look at the scene in front of him. On his hands and knees was a heavily pregnant male Omega who was getting pushed into the ground and fucked from behind by an Alpha who was way too rough on the pregnant Omega. ‘’But that’s wrong, how can they do that?’’   
  
Harry shrugged. ‘’’Lou, that’s not even the worst thing you’re going to see okay?’’   
  
Louis gulped as he watched the Omega getting fucked, just like that in the middle of the pack. The Alpha pulled his cock out and peed all over the Omega, also shocking Louis with that. ‘’That’s just gross.’’   
  
‘’He’s scent marking its property.’’ A voice said from behind them, Jackson.   
  
Louis wanted to say so much about how poorly these Omega’s are being treated but he knew he shouldn’t interfere and Harry’s hand tighten a little around his own, also saying to let it slip.   
  
‘’So you think its gross?’’ Jackson asked after a few seconds of silence.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yep, it is.’’ He said, without backing down from Jackson’s cold stare. Harry actually had to hold his laugh in because only Louis would be capable of doing this.   
  
Jackson’s eyebrow twitched, how could this Omega look at him without trembling on his little feet. But Jackson didn’t like how he didn’t get an obvious reaction out of the Omega so he decided to try to hit a mark. ‘’Oh, well you have to mark your whores in some way right?’’ He smirked as he saw Louis’ eyes widen for a moment with anger but the Omega soon got his compose back.   
  
‘’That’s quite a foul word you use there for an Omega, they have feelings too just for your information.’’ Louis replied. ‘’But well, an Alpha like you who only thinks with his knot wouldn’t understand that now would you?’’  Harry knew this could go too far but it’s not like he could stop Louis now when he’s kind of winning against Jackson, it’s just too funny.   
  
‘’You think? That’s all they’re worth anyway, that you’re worth..’’ He smirked at the last part, completely ignoring Louis last sentence.   
  
‘’Jackson.’’ Harry warned.  
  
‘’Too far? Of course, I apologize Harry, though keep him in line too.’’ Jackson said. ‘’Stop being so grumpy and on edge, it’s all about fun tonight right, so go have some fun!’’   
  
‘’Not weird everyone is one edge.’’ Louis mumbled.   
  
‘’Lou..’’ Harry warned. ‘’Don’t.’’   
  
Louis huffed. ‘’Fine.’’   
  
Jackson chuckled. ‘’I’ve already told everyone to keep themselves at bay, and I can’t do more than that now can I?’’   
  
Louis wanted to beat that smug smirk off of his face, there’s no way he even told them that. So Louis just huffed again as he let go of Harry’s hand and walked away to find Niall. He heard Harry call out after him, which he of course just ignored.   
  
‘’He’s quite the stubborn one isn’t he?’’ Jackson said after a few minutes of dead silence.   
  
Harry sighed, he saw Louis approach Niall and Liam so he should be alright.. ‘’He has his own personality yes..’’ Harry answered, he didn’t trust Jackson at all.   
  
Jackson chuckled. ‘’I wouldn’t have let my Omega talk to me like that or ignore-‘’  
  
‘’But luckily he’s my Omega.’’ Harry interrupted him. ‘’So excuse me, I would like to find him before he starts a fight.’’   
  
‘’Yeah we wouldn't want that now would we?’’  
  
''No, of course-''  
  
‘’Alpha!’’ a voice called for Harry, it was Niall with widened and scared eyes. ‘’Hurry, you have to stop Louis!’’ Niall said as he was out of breath.   
  
‘’What happened?’’ Harry asked.   
  
‘’Don’t really know, this Alpha approached me and made me uncomfortable but then Louis stood up and punched him in the face so when he tried to do something to Louis, he did this crazy move and threw the Alpha on the ground!’’   
  
‘’What?!’’ Harry and Jackson both said at the same time. They looked at each other before speeding off into the direction all the noise was coming from.   
  
...  
  
Louis found Niall quite fast actually because the Omega and Liam were sitting at the side. ‘’Lou!’’ Niall said. ‘’Why are you without Harry?’’   
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’That Jackson guy came to annoy us and if I didn’t walk away then I would’ve yelled at that fucker.’’   
  
‘’Don’t say that out loud you idiot.’’ Liam chuckled, he completely agreed with Louis but still Jackson was the Alpha here and highly respected.   
  
Niall giggled. ‘’Here Lou, have some chicken.’’ He said and handed one over.  
  
‘’Thanks.’’ Louis said as he took Niall’s last piece.   
  
‘’I’ll go get some more okay Niall?’’ Liam asked. ‘’Stay here with Louis alright?’’   
  
Niall nodded and returned back to talking with Louis, about literally nothing important when an blond haired Alpha sat next to them. ‘’Hey, want to have some fun?’’ He asked.   
  
‘’No, fuck off.’’ Louis growled right away while Niall cowered into his side. Louis wrapped his arm protectively around Niall’s waist. The Alpha raised an eyebrow at Louis, what kind of Omega would dare to curse at him? ‘’Oh, you dirty whore..’’ He growled. ‘’Know your fucking place.’’ He said as he forcefully grabbed Niall’s arm who yelped.   
  
‘’Let him go.’’ Louis growled. ‘’He already has a mate.’’   
  
‘’I don’t care, a whore is a wh-‘’ Louis punched him in the face as the Alpha tumbled onto the ground. Everyone else surrounding them silenced as they watched with widened eyes how an Omega just hit an Alpha in the face.  
   
‘’You dare hit me?’’ He growled. ‘’You’re so going to regret that!’’   
  
Louis stood up to glare at the Alpha with no fear or regret in his eyes, he had some martial arts classes to defend himself against horny Alpha’s in the past, especially after his encounter with one. And he just liked to prove people wrong, he’s not some weak damsel in distress around Alpha’s. No, he can kick their asses if he has too. Niall ran away in the meantime to find his Alpha or Harry.   
  
‘’Regret that?’’ Louis repeated sarcastically. ‘’Oh please, killing you won’t even give me regret.’’   
  
The Alpha stood up to growl  at Louis, who again, didn’t back down. ‘’I’ll fuck you into submission, you dirty bitch.’’ 

‘’Why don’t you stuff a stick in your own ass and see how that feels, you fucking bastard.’’ Louis growled. The Alpha tried to grab his neck so Louis slapped his hand away, grabbed the Alpha’s wrist to disable his movements for only a second and used that time to kick his knee, shattering the bones. ‘’Fucking bit-‘’  
  
‘’What is going on here?’’ Jackson growled as he made his way through all the people.  
  
Harry though was a little faster and pushed the Alpha away from his mate. ‘’Lou, are you okay?’’ He asked worryingly as his hands stroked every inch of his body to make sure his Omega was safe and okay. Then of course his hand stroked his mate's belly to make sure his pups were okay too.‘’I’m completely fine.’’ He grumbled.   
  
‘’Can I ask what the hell happened here?’’ Jackson growled.   
  
‘’Sure I can.’’ Louis spoke up. ‘’He tried to make a move on a mated Omega, forcefully grabbed his arm, scaring my friend in the process so I warned him and politely asked him to let him the fuck go, but when he didn’t I punched his face to make a point. Then he tried to attack me, or what you call fuck me into submission but I’m not that easy so I kicked his knee, which probably has to be checked out by a doctor or something.’’  
  
Jackson was taken aback by Louis’ snark answer when he wanted to reply, Louis interrupted him again. ‘’So I guess you didn’t really kept them at bay, now did you?’’ Louis' growled angrily.    
  
Jackson’s eye brow twitched with anger, this fucking Omega. ‘’You are quite rude, aren’t you?’’  
  
‘’Not really, but I don’t appreciate assholes that don’t know what boundaries are.’’   
  
‘’Lou, it’s enough now.’’ Harry spoke up, and his glare told him that Harry was serious now and that it was enough.   
  
Louis sighed but nodded, fine he had his fun and was able to blow off some steam on the Alpha, though he wanted to do so much more. He wanted to let all his anger and frustration out on him, on fucking someone. ‘’You can do that on me later, but calm down for now okay?’’ Harry whispered, he felt all Louis’ frustration, rage and anger and those emotion’s also had an effect on him. ‘’You’re making me frustrated and angry too.’’   
  
Louis took a deep breath to calm himself down. ‘’I’m calm.’’ He mumbled.   
  
Everyone around them went back to their own business, except the Alpha, Jackson and now Niall and Liam too. ‘’You wanted to do what to my Omega?’’ He growled as soon as he saw the Alpha who surprisingly was hurt already, he weakly stood on one leg so he wouldn’t put pressure on the other.   
  
‘’Louis already kicked his ass, so calm down Li.’’ Niall whispered.   
  
‘’Well if it’s like that then I apologize for one of my pack’s behavior, both to you and your Alpha’s.’’ Jackson said to Niall and Louis, he didn’t want to but in this case one of his Alpha’s approached one of their mated Omega’s, two even so this is his loss. 

‘’Same for Louis’ behavior.’’ Harry said.   
  
‘’What?!’’ Louis immediately said while frowning to Harry, why would he apologize for sticking up for his friend, fucking bullshit.   
  
‘’Stop it Lou.’’ Harry growled. ‘’Now.’’   
  
‘’Just wait until we get home.’’ Louis growled back, he’s not letting this one slide.   
  
‘’Fine.’’ Harry answered.   
  
‘’Fine.’’  
  
‘’Fine!’’   
  
Louis groaned. ‘’Fine.’’ He said again, he wanted the last word.  Harry just groaned before he spread word around to his Alpha’s and Beta’s about assembling here in five minutes so they can make the trip back home, they’ve been here for long enough now.  ‘’Let’s just go home, Lou.’’ He mumbled.

**

Jackson pulled the Alpha with him back behind the pack den while the Southern pack was already gathering around to leave. ‘’What the fuck was that?!’’ He growled.   
   
‘’I’m sorry Alpha, I went too far and embarrassed you.’’   
  
‘’I don’t care about that, if you would just have taken him apart and fucked him then I still wouldn’t care but I mean about how the fuck did an Omega break your knee!’’   
  
‘’Don’t know, he dodged my attack and immediately reacted by grabbing my wrists to immobilize me for just a second and took that second to kick my knee.’’ He said. ‘’He had some training I guess.’’   
  
‘’Fucking weird, well at least go to one of the healer to have that knee checked out.’’ Jackson sighed, an Omega that dared to speak up, curse and even fight an Alpha. _‘How interesting, I would love to break him…’_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Leave it in the comments, simply because I like reading those :) xxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut and fluff <3

They arrived home after traveling all the way back to their own territory, Louis and Harry went to their own den right away. Louis curled up on the bear rug as Harry took his place behind of his mate, curled his arm around Louis waist and rested his hand on Louis’ bump, that was actually growing rapidly lately so that meant he was carrying quite a few pups.  ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Harry mumbled. ‘’I know you just wanted to protect Niall..’’ 

Louis hummed. ‘’It’s fine, I understand you didn’t want me to interfere but that Alpha really got onto my nerves, and don’t forget that Jackson guy, he’s a fucking creep.’’   
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’He is, so everything’s okay?’’   
  
‘’Yes Haz, everything is fine love.’’   
  
Harry smiled before placing a kiss on the back on Louis’ neck. ‘’Sleep my love..’’   
  
Louis turned around so his nose hit Harry’s chest as he also threw his arms around Harry’s waist to snuggle more into his Alpha before drifting off to sleep. 

**

Today Louis and Niall were going to the stream where the bananas grow, those bananas that he found the first day he woke up at the beach and even though they didn’t really taste like the bananas he was used to, it was better than nothing and he really wanted some bananas. Though of course, Harry and Liam wouldn’t allow them to go alone so they’re taking three Beta guards with them, Ed, Josh and James.   
  
Winter was getting closer each day and Louis could really feel that, it was getting way to cold. Everyone here was used to the cold or they could shift into their wolves, what most already did, to stay warm because of their thick fur. But he can’t shift and he isn’t used to cold like this, at least not without clothes! So he just took the bear rug with him and wrapped it around himself. It probably looked stupid but right now he could care less.  
  
 ‘’Let’s go Ni!’’ Louis said excitedly, he wanted to go already.   
  
‘’Easy, you’re pregnant Lou!’’ Niall said. ‘’And from a lot, so take it easy!’’   
  
Louis rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his giant ass bump. ‘’They’re just fatties.’’ He mumbled making Niall giggle.  
  
The walk to the banana trees was a lot harder than Louis thought because he had to rest three times before they finally made it, Louis was absolutely exhausted. ‘’You can ride me back home.’’ Ed said.   
  
Louis didn’t even tried to argue with the Beta but just nodded his head in agreement. His feet ached, his back hurt and even though he had the bear rug it was still cold as hell and he kind of wanted to go back to his den to sleep or these guys that called it nesting or whatever. He didn’t really listen to Harry when he talked about all the pregnant shit. They brought a few baskets with them so they could pick a lot of bananas. Ed shifted into his wolf when every basket was filled so Louis could ride back home. ‘’Thanks Ed.’’ Louis said as he climbed on the Beta, who was smaller than Harry but big enough to carry Louis.   
  
They traveled back to the pack must faster since Louis didn’t need to rest three times now. They also gave some bananas to the guards as a thanks for helping them before both the Omega’s took their own bananas back to their den. ‘’Haz, look!’’ He said as he entered with two baskets full of bananas, which were all his.  
  
‘’Great love!’’ Harry said happily before he pulled his Omega into a deep kiss. ‘’You’ve got so much!’’ He laughed, there’s no way they can eat all of before they spoil.   
  
‘’Yep, I love bananas.’’   
  
Louis placed the baskets on the side of their den before laying the bear rug back at its place and curling up on it, he didn’t even know how exhausted he actually was until he laid down. ‘’You tired?’’ Harry asked.   
  
Louis hummed. ‘’Yeah and my back and feet ache like hell..’’   
  
Harry sat down at the end of the bear rugs, pulling Louis’ feet in his lap and started kneading them. Louis moaned out loud, because damn this felt so good. Probably better than sex, definitely after walking for so long. ‘’Good?’’ Harry chuckled.   
  
‘’Too good.’’ Louis mumbled. ‘’A bit lower though.’’   
  
Harry chucked and listened to his Omega command. ‘’Better?’’ He asked about half an hour later, though Louis didn’t answer because his Omega fell asleep. ‘’I guess it is.’’ He whispered and slowly placed Louis’ feet back on the rug so he could lay behind him. It wasn’t even getting dark yet but his Omega was already exhausted so much. The winter was going to be so rough and he had to provide Louis, and his pups, with enough food. It’s also getting colder each day and he’d rather have Louis stay inside where it’s warm and safe but Louis probably doesn’t want that. Harry cuddled more into Louis and didn’t even notice himself drifting off to sleep too.  

~  
  
Weeks went by again and outside it was snowing and crazy cold, Louis didn’t even dare to go outside anymore and Harry didn’t mind at all, he was happy that he stayed inside. Louis was really bored, it’s not like he wanted to go out there into the cold with his bare fucking feet that already ached if he walked two minutes. But now he wasn’t just bored, he also felt lonely. Harry had been gone for almost two days now with a few other’s Alpha’s so they could hunt since everyone was getting low on food. Louis just cooked the last piece of meat and honestly, if Harry wasn’t going to hurry the fuck up to get back and feed him then he’s going out himself because he doesn’t like starving. He has puppies to feed.    
  
It was about three hours later that a giant wolf jumped into the den, at first scaring Louis. ‘’Jeez Harry, you scared the crap out of me!’’ He scolded his Alpha. ‘’You crazy bastard where the fuck were you?’’   
  
Harry shifted back before opening his arms for Louis to run into, which he did right away. ‘’I’m sorry love, but we hunted some extra so we don’t need to go out soon again..’’ He said. ‘’I wanted to greet you first before hauling everything inside because I’ve got a lot for you to skin.’’   
  
‘’Finally something to do.’’ Louis grumbled in his chest.   
  
‘’I’m sorry love, I know you don’t like staying inside but-‘’  
  
‘’It’s fine Haz, I can’t walk for long anyway since my belly is swollen with your spawns.’’   
  
Harry chuckled, lifting Louis up and kissing his mates beautiful lips. ‘’Hmm you better be, our puppies.’’ He growled possessively as he carefully laid Louis down on his back so he could hover over his mate. ‘’Don’t leave me for so long again please..’’ Louis whimpered.   
  
‘’I’m so sorry love, did you miss me?’’ Harry asked between the kissed he placed on Louis’ lips.   
  
Louis hummed. ‘’Yes, I missed your kisses, your warmth, your love and don’t forget your cock.’’ He smirked at the last part.   
  
‘’You sneaky little rat.’’ Harry chuckled. ‘’Then how about I satisfy you with my cock?’’   
  
‘’I think that’s a pretty good idea..’’   
  
‘’’Hmm you do? So how do you want me?’’ Harry purred.   


‘’Can I ride?’’ Louis asked with a slight blush on his face.   
  
Harry licked his lips, of course his Omega could ride him. ‘’Of course love.’’ Harry tugged a few times at his cock, though it already was hard since Louis’ slick scent was coating the room with a delicious aroma.   
  
Louis straddled his lap right away, positioning himself above Harry’s cock before slowly sliding down the shaft. The head of Harry’s cock nudged at his entrance before slipping in using the Omega’s slick as a lubricant. Louis moaned as he slowly slid down but before he even had Harry’s cock fully in, Harry got impatient and placed his big hands on Louis’ delicate hips before slamming the Omega down on his cock.

‘’AH!’’ Louis cried out as Harry’s cock fully impaled him. ‘’Don’t be so fucking rough, I’m pregnant!’’   
  
‘’Hmm, yes indeed you are..’’ Harry said, his eyes trailing over Louis’ bump where a lot of his  puppies resided in. ‘’Mine.’’ Harry growled at the thought of his puppies and the future Alpha of his pack.  Louis giggled as he started rolling his hips. ‘’Hmm, all yours.’’ Louis moaned as he felt Harry’s cock add pressure on that special place inside of him. ‘’So good Haz.’’   
  
Harry threw his head back as Louis started bouncing on his cock, slapping those smooth ass cheeks on his pelvis. Harry also met Louis’ thrust in the middle, as Louis went down he slammed his hips up, straight into Louis prostate again. ‘’Ah!’’ Louis cried out before placing his hands on Harry’s broad chest for more leverage so he could bounce even more. ‘’Harder Louis, you can do it love.’’ 

Louis closed his eyes and bit his lips as he did as Harry said, slapping his hips harder down with a moan escaping his mouth every time. ‘’Want to cum Alpha.’’ Louis moaned. Harry’s breathing got heavier as he also came close to needing to knot his Omega. ‘’Almost love, you can come the second I push my fat knot into your slick, greedy hole.’’   
  
‘’Then fucking push that fat thing into my hole!’’  
  
‘’Not if you’re acting like that, beg for it.’’ Harry smirked as he gripped Louis’ hips harder and slammed them down. ‘’You’re not coming until I say so.’’   
  
Louis groaned and moaned at the same time, his Alpha just had to play these games. ‘’I swear to god, I will forbid you sex for a fucking month if you’re not letting- ah!’’   
  
Their den was filled with the sound of skin slapping together, Louis’ moans and Harry’s grunts and  growls.   
  
‘’Alright fine, please Haz, I can’t anymore!’’  
  
Harry grunted as he put more strength into his thrusts. ‘’More Lou.’’   
  
‘’Please Alpha, knot me!’’ Louis cried out and heard Harry smirk before he felt the knot swell inside of him and tied them together. Louis came all over Harry's chest, coating him with his rich scent, which pleased Harry. Louis took a moment to even his breathing out, since he was breathing way to heavily while Harry prepped his face with kisses. ‘’Love you.’’ Harry whispered in his neck.   
  
Louis’ hand petted Harry’s wild curls lovingly. ‘’I love you too Haz.’’

  
Harry looked up before placing a kiss on Louis’ lips. ‘’I love you more though.’’   
  
‘’Oh really?’’ Louis giggled. ‘’How much?’’  
  
‘’So much that there aren’t even words for it..’’ Harry smiled.   
  
‘’You’re such a sap.’’    
  
‘’Hmm probably, don’t care though.’’   
  
The two mates enjoyed each other’s company in silence. Eventually Harry’s knot deflated so Louis turned on his side with Harry behind him who again, had his hands protectively around Louis that rested on his bump. ‘’Why are you always doing that?’’ Louis whispered, placing his own small hands on those big hands of harry.

‘’Don’t know…’’ Harry mumbled. ‘’Just feels nice to be close to my puppies, I guess.’’   
  
Louis hummed before closing his eyes again, he’s glad that Harry is finally back home, in their den where it’s safe, warm and comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment to thank you guys again for the amazing support, seriously when I opened my inbox and I saw those comments I got so happy haha! So keep that up guys, xxxx


	17. White like fresh fallen snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :D I want to take a moment to tell you I'm abandoning this fic, no I'm sorry guys just kidding XD I would never do something like that. But I do want to thank you all for all the amazing support, almost a hundred bookmarks, more than 650 kudos and on every chapter your amazing comments! So really guys, thank you so, so much.

To say winter was cold was an understatement, winter was fucking freezing. Harry was constantly in his wolf form so he could provide Louis with enough warmth aside from their fireplace. Louis wasn't able to shift, he did try it, he really did but he's unable to.   
  
Louis laid on the bear rug with Harry, in his wolf form, over him like a blanket. Louis buried himself in Harry’s fur.  The thing is, when Harry leaves then he’s too cold but Harry really needs to hunt what requires him to leave the den. ‘’Haz?’’ Louis whispered, gaining Harry’s attention right away since the Alpha wolf licked his face. ‘’Uh gross.’’ Louis giggled.  
  
Harry shifted back but pulled Louis into his arms right away before throwing the bear rug over Louis’ like a blanket. ‘’I know, I have to hunt but I can’t leave you here in the cold, alone.’’ Harry knows he has to go get fucking food, but Louis can freeze to death if he leaves and it pisses him off. ‘’I’m going to get my mom to help you shift, alright?’’ Harry whispered, his mother would know.  
  
Louis nodded as he crawled out of Harry embrace and made his way closer to the fire. ‘’I’ll be fine for a moment Haz.’’ He said already shivering from the cold.  
  
Harry nuzzled Louis temple before placing a kiss on his bond mark. ‘’I know, I love you.’’   
  
‘’Love you too..’’   
  
Harry shifted into his wolf form again and ran out of the den to get his mother. He ran through the pack as fast as he could and jumped into his mother's den. He saw her laying in the corner sleeping, also in her wolf form, though she noticed him and immediately raised her head. _‘Harry? Are you okay?’_  
  
_‘No, mom Louis can’t shift and is too cold and I can’t leave to hunt or else he’ll freeze to death..’_  
  
_‘He still can’t shift?’_ Anne asked curiously.   
  
Harry shook his wolf head. _‘No, can you please help mom.’_  
  
_‘Sweetie calm down, I can help with a few herbs though I don’t know for sure if I have the right amount..’_ She said as she started looking around her baskets full of herbs.    
  
_‘Please mom.’_ Harry begged.   
  
_‘Calm down  Harry, I’m doing the best I can.’_ Anne said again. She found all the herbs she was looking for, before shifting back into her human form, and placed them all in the mortar and pestle to grind all the herbs into powder which she gathered into a jar. She immediately shifted back into her wolf form to avoid freezing and lifted the jar up with her mouth. _‘Let’s go.’_ She said.  
  
  
Harry and Anne returned to Harry's den in barely ten minutes. He found Louis curled up by the fire, whining for him. _‘I’m here my love.’_ Harry said and took his place behind his cold mate again who turned around and cuddled into his fur. ‘’Haz, I- I’m so c- cold.’’ Louis stuttered with his chattering teeth.  
  
Harry gave a small lick at his face before shifting back into his human form, against Louis protest. ‘’I’m sorry love, but you are going to learn how to shift yourself okay?’’   
  
Louis nodded unsure. ‘’Uh, but I can’t?’’   
  
Anne had already shifted back too. ‘’Louis?’’ She asked as she knelt in front of the pair. ‘’Can you answer me honestly?’’   
  
Louis looked into her eyes before nodding slowly. ‘’Yes?’’  
  
‘’Are you by any chance afraid to shift?’’ She asked.  
  
Louis’ eyes widened, was he scared to shift? Now he thought about it, yes he probably was. Would it hurt? How will he shift back? And what happens to his puppies? ‘’I- uh, I think I am?’’   
  
Anne hummed. ‘’I thought so, you should be able to shift by now but there’s only one thing holding a wolf back form shifting.’’ She paused. ‘’And that is being afraid of their own wolf, of themselves.’’   
  
Harry’s arms came around Louis waist to pull the Omega into his lap, Louis bump was getting really big now. ‘’Are you really afraid my love?’’   
  
Louis purred a little when Harry’s strong and warm arms surrounded him. ‘’I never really thought about it, but now that Anne asked it…’’ Louis sighed. ‘’I guess I am afraid, what will happen when I do shift? What will happen to my puppies? And most of all, how do I shift back?’’   
  
‘’Well it’s all easy Louis.’’ Anne spoke up. ‘’First to answer your questions, when you shift you can communicate with us so we’ll be able to talk you through it, second of all your puppies will shift with you and that’s important because they’ll learn it already in the womb.’’   
  
‘’Wait.’’ Louis interrupted her, his puppies shift too? ‘’Won’t that hurt them..?’’   
  
‘’No, it’s normal to shift Louis, only what you’re doing isn’t.’’ Harry said. ‘’Shifting and becoming one with your wolf feels amazing, what it feel like to be free and the pups will love it a lot to be in their wolf form and exactly when it’s the next winter, or else..’’   
  
‘’Or else what?’’ Louis growled.   
  
Harry knew he fucked that up, he didn’t want to tell Louis about pups being weak to cold… but if he has to so Louis could shift then he would say it. ‘’Lou, pups need warmth and how are you going to give them warmth without fur? They will already be cold with their own fur, think about them in the cold only covered in their own skin..’’   
  
‘’They’ll die..’’ Louis whispered, if he didn’t shift then it would be his fault that his puppies die. ‘’I- I.’’ Louis cried. ‘’I don’t want them to die.’’   
  
‘’Shhhh.’’ Harry shushed his Omega, he’s not letting his puppies die but his Omega had to realize that life isn’t easy here, if it’s too cold or if there’s not enough food then the weakest pup will die, followed by the next one. Of course Harry would try anything in his power to prevent that but life is hard, and a bitch. ‘’You’ll be able to shift Louis, I’m here alright?’’ Harry whispered. ‘’We’ll do it together.’’   
  
Louis sniffled as he looked down his stomach where his unborn puppies currently resided in, he didn’t want them to leave there. It was safe in his womb, safe and warm but out here it’s dangerous, cruel and cold. ‘’I hate admitting fears but I’m not scared right now Haz.’’ Louis paused. ‘’I’m terrified.’’ He choked out.   
  
‘’Louis?’’ Anne whispered to gain Louis attention. ‘’I have a few herbs here that should calm you down and you’ll be able to shift easier.’’   
  
Louis took a deep breath to calm down. ‘’Okay, let’s do it..’’   
  
Anne fed Louis the herbs and asked him to shift again after half an hour. Harry of course tried to support him but again, it just didn’t work. ‘’Louis, abandon your fear.’’ Anne said again, Louis was almost there but just the fear was holding him back.   
  
‘’I’m trying!’’   
  
‘’Alright Louis..’’ Anne whispered. ‘’I want you to lay your hands on your bump, and feel your puppies.’’   
  
Louis had no clue why but he would try, so he did as Anne instructed and laid his hands on his bump. ‘’Now close your eyes, feel your puppies, think of your puppies and imagine them.’’  Anne whispered.  Louis’ hand stroked his bump as he tried to feel his puppies, think of his puppies and how he would raise them.   
  
‘’Good Louis, keep doing it..’’ Anne said. ‘’Now what are you most afraid of?’’   
  
Louis hesitated for a moment. ‘’That they’ll be born..’’   
  
‘’Good and why is that?’’ Anne asked, she signed Harry to shut up and let her do the talk.   
  
Louis gulped. ‘’Because it’s dangerous here, cold and unfamiliar…’’   
  
‘’Why is it dangerous Louis? Your Alpha will always protect your pups..’’ Anne asks, she know Louis still had to adjust here, it’s not easy to adjust to a place where everything is so different but she didn’t know that Louis still had such a hard time with it.  ‘’I know he will, he’s perfect but what if I fail? I’m only eighteen and sure for you that’s old but for me it isn’t, I don’t know how to take care of puppies and I don’t even know-‘’   
  
‘’Calm down Louis, you’re breathing too heavily love.’’ Harry whispered in the back of his neck. ‘’You’ll be perfect, I just know you will.’’   
  
‘’You don’t, I don’t have a clue about pups sure I’ll love them with all my heart but how can I love them forever if they aren’t even going to make it through winter..’’   
  
‘’So that’s your fear Louis, you want them to stay inside your womb until you’re ready but love you’re already ready.’’ Anne smiled before cupping Louis cheeks in her two hands. ‘’You said you’ll love them with all your heart right? That’s exactly what the pups need, their mother’s love. Sure they need their milk but who produces that? You, on instinct you will and the only thing you have to do is shift for your pups so they can have your warm fur to hide in.’’    
  
Louis looked into Anne’s honest eyes before nodding his head, a mother’s love.. ‘’Alright, I’ll try again.’’ Louis whispered, earning a kiss on the top of his head from his Alpha. ‘’Follow my lead, okay Lou?’’ Harry whispered.   
  
‘’Okay.’’ Louis said and saw Harry close his eyes before slowly falling to his hand and knees as he shifted into his giant wolf. Harry circled around Louis for a moment before nudging his Omega with his giant head, saying that now it was Louis turn.   
  
‘’Okay, okay I’m going.’’ Louis took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, he heard Anne faintly talk in the background but all he could focus on now was fur for his puppies, warmth for his puppies and safety for his puppies. _‘LOU YOU DID IT!’_ He heard someone like yell in his head? Yeah yell in his head, his senses were stronger than before. He could scent so much, everything inside the den but also outside of it. Louis looked around noticing Harry and Anne patiently waiting on him to say something. ‘Louis , you okay?’’ Anne asked.  
  
Louis tried to talk so all that came out of him was a weird growl, bark? That left Harry and Anne snickering and giggling. _‘What?!’_ Louis thought.   
  
_‘Nothing love, just that you have to think to communicate with us, not growl.’_ Harry said again, inside his head. What the hell was happening, why did he hear voices in his head. _‘I’m confused..’_   
  
_‘Lou, look down.’_ Harry said.   
  
Louis of course, listened to his Alpha and looked down at his feet, paws? Since when did he have paws? _‘What? I did it?!’_ If Louis would be human, then his smile would be so wide. Louis was very small compared to Harry, of course but he was a little bit bigger than Anne’s wolf form. And the most gorgeous thing in Harry’s eyes were Louis’ fur, it was pure white like just fallen snow and looked so soft that it made Harry want to bury his head in.   
  
_‘Yes you did, I’m so proud of you.’_ Harry butted their heads together before slightly tugging at Louis ear with his canines. _’Come on, let’s go outside.’_  
  
_‘I can’t walk Haz..’_ Louis whined. _‘Too fat.’_  
  
_‘Louis, in your wolf form you are physically stronger so your feet won’t ache or your back won’t hurt after walking around the whole island.’_ Anne said.   
  
_‘Really?’_ Louis asked hesitantly.  
  
Finally Louis went outside together with Harry and Anne, Harry and Louis would go to the forest but Anne went straight ahead for her den. Louis thanked her for her help before running off with Harry. Louis stayed directly at Harry’s side as their paws ran through the thick cold winter snow, and it wasn’t cold. Louis found this amazing, he felt so free and happy. It was fun to run and to blow off some steam. He looked down at his white paws that mixed in with the snow, his fur was so bright and beautiful. 

They ran at the edge of their territory just so Louis could have some exercise and get used to his wolf form. Harry suddenly stopped and crouched down, on instinct Louis followed his movements which made Harry feel proud. If by some change another Alpha wolf would be at their terriotry, then the first thing Louis has to do is follow his movements. _‘Harry, what’s wrong?’_   
  
_‘See that?’_ Harry said, gesturing in the distance with his nose.   
  
Louis looked very carefully until he think at least, found what Harry saw. _‘A fucking deer.’_  Louis replied while licking his snout with his tongue, he was so hungry and needs to feed his pups. 

 _‘Yes, our dinner..’_ Harry probably would smirk, if he had a human face right now. _‘Lou, I want you to very carefully look at how I’m hunting alright?’_  
  
Louis nodded his head, Harry approached the deer very slowly and carefully with each step. The deer was looking for some grass under the snow, a task hard to find so the deer didn’t notice Harry at all before Harry could easily jump at its throat to cut off its air right away. Of course, the deer tried to protest but it’s not like it could do anything against Harry’s powerful jaws and claws that pinned it to the ground. Eventually the deer let out its last breath so Harry took it back to the spot he left Louis in who blended in perfectly with the white snow. _‘Jeez Haz, you’re so good at hunting!’_ Louis just praised his Alpha on his hunting skills, something that made an Alpha so proud without Louis knowing that.   
  
Harry puffed his chest out to show how proud he was as he presented Louis with the deer. _‘Eat.’_ He said after Louis just stared at it without making a move on tearing it.   
  
_‘Oh yeah.’_ Harry said. _‘You’ve never eaten like this...’_  


_‘You mean eating a fucking deer raw? No thank you.’_   
  
_‘Fine, I’ll drag in back to our den.’_   
  
Louis nuzzled their snouts together lovingly before they heard unfamiliar growling from behind them. Louis’ and Harry’s instinct reacted right away, Louis laid down on the ground and Harry took a protective stand above him so Louis was being covered by him. _‘Who’s there?’_ Harry growled. Then a dark brown wolf walked out of the shrubbery with a prey in his mouth, also a deer. _‘Oh, Harry.’_ The wolf said.   
  
_‘Jackson.’_ Harry sighed. _‘You scared the crap out of me.’_ He stepped off of Louis who was still kind of confused to why he would lay down so suddenly, well he could blame it on instinct.   
  
_‘Hunting with your Omega?’_ Jackson asked confused who hadn't noticed Louis at all.   


_‘Yeah, he needed some fresh air so we’re taken a walk together.’_ Harry said. Louis still laid down on the ground, he was tired already. He wanted to go home already to prepare a meal so he can eat.  
  
_‘Hmm, should keep your pregnant mate inside.’_ Jackson advised. _‘But I’m going back now, got to feed my whores once a while too, oh yeah don’t just cross my territory you idiot.’_   
  
Harry rolled his eyes before taking his own deer in his mouth too, he hadn't notice them accidentally crossing borders. _‘Let’s go Lou.’_   
  
Louis wanted to chop Jackson’s balls off, and he didn’t like the way the Alpha looked at him as if he tried to get under his skin. Louis was at Harry side right away, also biting into the deer to help his Alpha carry it, against Harry’s wishes because he can easy handle this alone. _‘Let me help where I can Haz.’_  
  
Harry didn’t argue with his Omega after that and the two of them carried the deer back to their own den to finally eat again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about Louis' fur coat? Seriously google white wolves and o my god, those animals are so gorgeous. I want one :( 
> 
> Hihi well that's it for today guys, see you guy soon in the next update :) xx


	18. Food is scarce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape and death in this chapter, not a known character though but I guess I wanted to warn you just to be sure.

It was January and today it was snowing worse than ever and Louis was all alone, Harry was on his hunt. But here's the thing is, Harry has been on his hunt for almost two nights now and Louis missed his Alpha. Ever since he learned how to shift he’s been in his wolf form most of the time just like he is now so he's not cold or anything but he misses his Alpha's warmth anyway.

Louis didn’t even know he was doing it, but he was whining for his Alpha using high pitched noises, and when that didn’t work he just started howling for Harry. Louis heard someone approaching their den and he guessed it was Harry who finally heard his calls, but felt disappointed when Niall, in his wolf form, jumped in the den. _‘I love you Lou, but please for the love of god shut up.’_

_‘Uh, what do you mean?’_

_‘You’ve been howling for the past two hours Lou, two hours!’_

Louis whined again as he laid his head down depressed. _‘I miss Harry.’_

 _‘I know, but he’ll be back soon Lou.’_ Niall replied _. ‘Please just stop howling, everyone is getting a bit annoyed by it.’_

_‘I’ll try, tell them I’m sorry..’_

_‘Take care Lou, our Alpha's will be back soon.’_ Niall said before leaving the den.

Louis sighed and returned his head on his paws as he waited desperately  for Harry's return..

~

Harry had been hunting for a full day now and he knows that Louis has probably run out of food right now but he still hadn’t caught anything and he was really far away from his pack right now, at Northern territory but he had to catch something big to feed his Omega carrying pups. Finally after he searched for another two hours, he found the bison herd but unlucky for him he couldn’t spot a weak bison. He did spot one that strayed a little off of his herd so at least he could take advantage of that but a healthy, strong full grown bison is very hard to kill. _‘Have to do something..’_ Harry slowly crawled towards it. He carefully waited before launching himself at the bison, the bison reacted too fast and hit him with his powerful head against the tree. It snorted at him angrily before running towards him using its high speed. Harry mustered all his strength in his paws so he could just get out of the way in time, resulting in the bison running against a giant tree that left it a bit disorientated so Harry took that as his chance to bite its legs so the bison wouldn’t be able to run away.

The bison let out a pained wail as Harry tor it’s leg apart. The bison fell down while struggling to get up again but to no avail, it couldn’t anymore. Harry tried to get by its neck to kill it though the bison kept lashing out at him with its pointy horns.

Eventually Harry won and tried to suffocate the giant beast while it still tried to struggle a little, it was weakened but one hit from those horns could get Harry killed. Harry let out a breath of relieve after the bison stopped breathing so his mate would be able to eat enough. Now he only had to drag this thing all the way back home which would probably take another day...

~

Louis was starving because Harry still hadn’t returned from his hunt so Louis decided to go hunt himself. His wolf form had eight nipples and they were swollen with milk, also his belly was swollen so when he tried to leave his den he hesitated. It could be dangerous outside or what if he gets exhausted? He can’t endanger himself like this, what if Harry would return while he’s out? So sighing he walked back to his bear rug and curled up on it, not going out since it could be bad news. And his mother instinct didn't allow him to leave his safe place, his nest.

The sun set again and Louis’ pups were demanding food that wasn’t here, still wasn’t here that it actually was making him worry about Harry. He let out a scared, frustrated whine before he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

He woke up a little later because of a lot of rustling in the den, first he thought it was a burglar or something. ‘’Hey love..’’ Harry whispered as he petted Louis’ wolf head. Louis whined before changing back into his human for, ignoring the cold and jumped in Harry’s arms. ‘’I was so worried, where were you?!’’

Harry apologized multiple times to his, now crying, Omega. ‘’I love you Louis so much but I just couldn’t return without food, so I hunted in Northern territory to hunt that bison over there.’’ He said and pointed to the dead bison, that had a few bites already taken out of it since Harry hasn’t eaten the last few days either.

‘’I love you too, thanks for bringing food with you.’’ Louis said before demanding a kiss from Harry. ‘’Kiss me.’’

Harry chuckled. ‘’Your wish is my command.’’ He said and brought their lips together for a sweet and loving kiss. ‘’How are my puppies?’’ Harry asked with his hand on Louis’ giant swollen belly.

‘’Hungry..’’

‘’I’m sorry love, let’s go eat right away yeah?’’

Louis nodded before shifting into his wolf form, he couldn’t be bothered to prepare a meal now so he would just eat it raw. ‘’You sure Lou?’’ Harry asked before shifting back to his wolf too.

 _‘Yes I am sure, I’m fucking hungry.’_ Louis growled. _‘So how do you eat this?’_

_‘Well, everyone has their own tastes so everyone likes different part the most differently, like I love to eat the liver but my mom hates that part.’_

_‘Sounds gross..’_ Louis whined. _‘Fine, I’ll try..’_ He gulped before smelling a spot that at least didn’t smell so bad. He nosed at the bison’s side where Harry had already teared the skin before sinking his teeth into the bleeding flesh. He ignored the disgusting sound it made as he tore a piece of bleeding meat off of it and chewed. Honestly it wasn’t all that bad, the texture was weird but it was quite tasty? _‘Not bad..’_  

Harry also joined him, even tore some pieces off of the bison to give to his mate. Louis' white fur was covered in blood, especially around his mouth it was coated red. After they were full the two mates cuddled up in the corner in their wolf forms, it was too cold to do otherwise. Harry cleaned Louis' snout with his tongue to get rid of the blood so his mates fur would shine brightly. 

~

Edward was again, on his way to the Northern pack to visit Jackson so he could pass some information to him, mainly about Louis because lately that’s all the Alpha was interested in. Every time Edward saw Jackson the Alpha asked about Louis but even Edward didn’t know much about Louis because he never can get close enough to the Omega. So aside from pack rumors, he doesn’t know much about Louis’ at the moment.

He arrived at Jackson’s den hearing the angry Alpha yelling at someone, probably an Omega based on the words he was using. ‘’What happened?’’ He asked when he walked in. He spotted a crying and bleeding male Omega on the ground who was begging to be spared. ‘’Please Alpha, I’m sorry.’’

‘’Fucking shut up you whore, you dare to bite me?’’ Jackson growled again, tighten his grip on the Omega’s hair before slamming him against the wall again, again and again. ‘’Learn your fucking place, what are you?’’ Jackson asked with an angry tone, honestly Edward was so glad he was on Jackson’s good side.

The disorientated Omega choked through his tears to try to answer the Alpha. ‘’I’m an Omega sir, just a whore for you to use.’’ The Omega cried out. ‘’Please..’’

Jackson let the Omega fall on the ground, satisfied with his answer. ‘’And keep that in mind, on your hands and knees you whore.’’ Jackson spitted out before the Omega immediately obey and crawled onto his hands and knees, he could barely hold himself up but simply had to. ‘’Edward please fuck him as hard as you can, if he dies I wouldn’t even care.’’

‘’You don’t want to do it yourself?’’ Edward smirked.

‘’I’m so done with these boring whores.’’ Jackson groaned. ‘’So please take my place.’’

‘’You probably prefer a blue eyed, stubborn Omega don’t you?’’

Jackson huffed. ‘’I do actually..’’ He said with a devilish smirk on his face. ‘’One with some spice, one you have to fuck into submission and oh, I can’t wait to do that to Louis..’’

Edward pushed himself into the Omega who didn’t even move a muscle, to tired and close to death because of Jackson’s beating. Edward had to hold the Omega up with his own hands while fucking into him. ‘’You still alive Omega?’’ Edward purred in his ear. The Omega hummed with closed eyes.

‘’Answer me you fucking whore or I’ll fuck you until you die. ’’ Edward threatened, he was doing that anyway but threatening is more fun. 

‘’Y- yes.’’ The Omega whispered softly, barely conscious. _‘Death sounds like heaven._ ’ Is what the Omega thought. He's done with this, done living like this just as a hole for any alpha to use. He never asked to be used like this, even his father doesn't care about him and even fucked him like the bitch he's supposed to be. His father should protect him, not help them hurt his son. He wasn't even considered his son anymore the moment he presented. His mom was the bets woman ever though, she was kind, sweet and loving towards him but she also was an Omega and also got killed because she became barren after his three little sisters were born. And when his little sisters became six years old, they didn't need much care more so his mother got killed because she was a useless barren Omega. The last thing he saw was his mother's sweet smile before closing his eyes permanently.

The sound of hands clapping were heard in the room. ‘’Oh, you really fucked him to death..’’ Jackson laughed.

Edward too let out a laugh as he pulled himself out of the lifeless body, he wasn’t really fond of fucking something dead, and pushed the Omega away from him. ‘’Bitch deserved it.’’

‘’He did, he wasn’t very fertile anyway so he didn’t really have a purpose in life.’’ Jackson said. ''Just like his mother he's better of dead.

‘’Speaking of fertile, Louis really is.’’ Edward said. ‘’He’s really swollen with pups, probably one of the largest nests that will be born in a while.’’

‘’Oh really?’’ Jackson liked that, a lot. ‘’How many do you think?’’

‘’Between four and seven..’’ Edward said. ‘’In our pack the largest nest born ever was by a woman named Elizabeth, who lived about a hundred years ago and gave birth to a nest of fourteen pups.’’

‘’Fourteen?’’ Jackson asked amazed. ‘’Damn that’s a lot, the largest nest born here was a nest of six.’’  
  
‘’Well this pack also has a higher rating of pup deaths because we beat our Omega’s and we don’t take care of them like the Southern pack does.’’

Jackson nodded his head in agreement. ‘’Yeah true, we have a lot of miscarriages but I don’t care we just knock them up again. Only the strongest survive and that’s it.’’

‘’Exactly we don’t care.’’ Edward smirked, Omega’s were for breeding and not for loving.

‘’So it is less than two months until Louis should into labor right?’’ Jackson asked just to confirm, he was getting restless and craved to fuck Louis by now and impregnate him with his seed. 

‘’Yes.’’ Edward said. ‘’So just a bit more patience Jack.’’

‘’I’m always patient..’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Louis will give birth to the pups! :D And just a few chapters until shit goes down guys, like really down... ^^


	19. My five precious angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH, who's excited for the pups?

It still snowed regularly but not as much anymore. Louis wasn’t as cold anymore when he sat close to the fire in his human form, though going outside in his human form was out of the question. Not only because it was still too cold but also because he was a whale, he was so fucking fat and swollen that he couldn’t even walk around his den anymore. ‘’Haz, I want these things out of me, right the fuck now!’’   
  
Harry lovingly smiled and rubbed his belly, used to Louis' emotions. ‘’I know love, but they’re not ready yet.’’   
  
‘’They’re not ready yet? Have you seen my fucking stomach?!’’   
  
‘’Shhh, don’t yell like t-‘’  
  
‘’Shut the fuck up, you aren’t the one swollen, fat and ugly with pups!’’ Louis cried, he has enough of this right now.   
  
Harry lightly bit down Louis’ neck to calm the Omega down and it worked, Louis stopped yelling and his breathing slowed down again. ‘’First of all don’t yell at me like that Louis, you know better than that no matter how uncomfortable you are, do not release your anger on me.’’ Harry said. ‘’Second, you are not even close to being fat and ugly, you’re pregnant with my puppies and so, so beautiful.’’ Harry didn’t like Louis calling himself ugly at all, his Omega was the most gorgeous one of all.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’I’m sorry for yelling..’’   
  
Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ lips. ‘’You’re forgiven my love, you’re gorgeous like this.’’ Harry whispered while stroked Louis’ swollen belly. ‘’Swollen with my pups and I’ll do it over again after this litter, you’re always going to be pregnant with my puppies, understand?’’ Harry purred. ''I want so many puppies, how about twenty?''   
  
Louis whined as he gave a small nod. ‘’Yes Alpha but twenty is a lot...’’   
  
Harry chuckled lowly while bringing the Omega in for a kiss. ‘’I love you Lou..’’   
  
‘’I love you too..’’  
  
Harry would love to fuck Louis’ brains out right now but he was way too far in his pregnancy now, and pregnant of so many pups so he didn’t want to risk Louis going a bit too early into labor. For now he would just cuddled his Omega.   
  
~  
  
Winter still wasn’t over yet but it was coming to an end when Louis finally went into labor. Louis laid in his wolf form on his side whimpering and whining, his contractions came closer to one another while Harry was getting Anne to help birthing the pup, Selena would also be present so she could finally learn how to help someone give birth. She already learned a lot from Anne but Louis was the first one to give birth since Niall bared his pups so this will also be her first time seeing it.   
  
Harry came back together with Anne and Selena who were following close behind him and took his place behind Louis, in his wolf form too so it would comfort Louis more. Louis whined and nuzzled their muzzles together while Harry licked his snout, saying he was here for him and also to encourage Louis. ‘’Hello Louis..’’ Anne smiled, honestly she was also a bit nervous to help giving birth to a large litter. ‘’Selena is with me so she can learn alright?’’ Anne asked.   
  
Louis, again, whined in pain and laid his head back down as another contraction came. ‘’Alright Lou, it’s all going to be okay.’’ Anne said. ‘’I’m glad you shifted so your instinct are coming through pretty nicely, giving birth in your wolf form is a lot easier.’’   
  
Louis honestly could care less, he wanted his puppies to be born already. He felt Harry lay his giant head on his own while lapping at his snout again and even though Louis was so much in pain he couldn’t help but feel better as Harry did that. _‘I love you so much Louis, you can do it.’_  
  
Louis whined again. _‘Love you too, but it hurts Haz..’_   


_‘You can do it my love, you can.’_ Harry said to his Omega one more time before Anne told Louis to start pushing.   
  
‘’Good Louis, a bit more..’’   
  
Being in wolf form was so much better, an Omega’s entrance can stretch more than in human form, so the pups can slide out a bit easier and an Omega has eight teats in his/hr wolf form instead of two so all the pups can feed right as they’re born. Louis felt something slide out of him, followed by Anne praising him a lot and placing the pup to his first swollen teat. The pup started sucking on it right away on instinct, melting Louis heart. Louis licked his pup clean, also on instinct, while the pup was nursing from him but he had a few more to go and couldn’t rest yet.   
  
…  
  
Harry kept on encouraging him and talking to him, but also licking him and nudging him with his nose. Anne helped Louis give birth to all his pups as Selena took notes of what Anne did. Anne checked if there were more pups inside Louis, using her hand of course but all the pups were born, safe and healthy.   
  
‘’Congratulations Harry.’’ Anne whispered so she wouldn't wake up Louis who had already fell asleep, too exhausted after birthing five pups. Harry huffed to say his thanks and laid back down protectively around his mate and newborn pups, who were all sucking eagerly on Louis’ teats. He nosed each pup a few times to get his scent more on them, he promised to his pups at that moment that he’ll do everything in his power to protect them all and that he’ll love them all equally.  
  
Anne and Selena left the den and while walking through the pack village, multiple pack members stormed them to ask about their Alpha and Vixen. ‘’Easy everyone, Louis has given birth to five healthy puppies, three males and two females and they’re now resting in their den.’’ Anne said. Everyone was happy to hear that they were all okay, and five pups? ‘’That’s so much!’’ Someone said in the crowd. ‘’Finally more pups!’’ Someone else yelled excitedly. Everyone was oblivious of Edward who was smirking before running off in his wolf form, to notify Jackson about this. _‘He is going to be trilled..’_   
  
 ~  
  
Edward arrived at the Northern pack in haste of course to get the news to Jackson, when an Omega appeared in front of him. ‘’Get out of my way you whore.’’ Edward growled.   
  
‘’I- I’m sorry Alpha, but I have to tell you something.’’ She whispered.   
  
‘’Fucking tell me it then!’’   
  
‘’N-Noah has given birth to two pups, your pups and he would like it if you came to see them..’’ She whispered, Noah was her friend but he didn’t dare to ask someone about notifying Edward about his pups but now that she saw Edward she just had to do it herself.   
  
‘’Fine, I’ll do that later.’’ Edward growled, just to please her it’s not like he’s actually going to visit that whore. ‘’Now get out of my way.’’   
  
Her eyes widened before she got out of his way, thanking him multiple times.   
  
Edward ran to Jackson’s den. ‘’Jack!’’   
  
‘’What?’’ Jackson growled, he was in a foul mood.   
  
‘’Louis gave birth, five pups.’’ Edward smirked, seeing Jackson’s eyes sparkle with excitement.   
  
‘’Well, I’m not grumpy anymore!’’ He smirked. ‘’Time to plan it all out then.’’   
  
‘’Plan? Can’t we just storm the damn place and kill him?’’ Edward asked, why would a plan be needed?   
  
Jackson sighed, sometimes Edward was so oblivious. ‘’They’re true mates you dumbass, Louis will die if we kill Harry so we have to find a place to restraint him somewhere.’’ He paused. ‘’And I have to claim Louis first before we can kill Harry but that has to be done during his heat or else their bond can’t be broken.’’   
  
‘’Jeez, that’s all so complicated.’’ Edward groaned. ‘’We'll just make a plan about capturing Harry then.’’   
  
‘’I already have that but how the hell we’re going to get him in the right spot at the right time is something I still have to figure out.’’   
  
‘’Hmmm enlighten me then.’’ Edward said.   
  
‘’Simple, just capture him with a trap that will shatter his leg right away so he at least can’t fight back or run and then we’ll just lock him somewhere secluded until Louis’ heat so I can claim him over Harry’s and then you can have the honor of taking revenge on your brother.’’   
  
‘’Alright, I know something to get him into the right position and place.’’ Edward smirked, _‘Just you wait, brother..’_   
  
~  
  
Louis woke up feeling safe and happy, his Alpha was behind him and his puppies were all sleeping against his belly. _‘Aren’t they gorgeous?’_   Louis nodded. Two puppies were pitch black just like Harry, one was snow white like him and two had both black and white in their fur.   
  
_‘Are they warm enough?’ L_ ouis asked, he nuzzled a few pups closer to his warm fur.   
  
_’Yes they are, because they also have each other for warmth love.’_   
  
Louis was focused on his puppies, he gave birth to five pups, fucking five! _‘So many puppies.’_  
  
Harry nudged his head before shifting into his human form. ‘’Yes, they are our puppies..’’  Harry ruffled Louis’ head. ‘’You can shift too love, the fire is burning and there is enough warmth in our den and they have each other.’’   
  
Louis hesitated for a moment but shifted too. ‘’When will they shift back to their human forms?’’   
  
‘’In a few weeks, but they’ll remain in their wolf form as long as it is cold outside.’’   
  
‘’Oh okay…’’ Louis said. ‘’I’m going to make something to eat, because I’m starving.’’   
  
‘’Hmm come here first..’’ Harry whispered as he held his arms wide open for Louis to crawl in, which the Omega did. ‘’I’m so proud of you.’’ He whispered in Louis’ ear.   
  
‘’Nothing to be proud of though.’’ Louis answered giggly.   
  
‘’Yes you gave birth to my puppies, five in total.’’ Harry lightly nibbled on Louis ear. ‘’And they’re so gorgeous and perfect, just like their mother..’’   
  
‘’I’m not perfect Haz..’’ Louis mumbled.   
  
‘’Yes you are, my perfect mate.’’  
  
Louis giggled a little. ‘’I love you Haz..’’ Louis said. ‘’Never thought that I would find my mate on an island but I did, and I’m glad I got on that boat..’’   
  
‘’I love you too, and I too am glad you got on that boat.’’ Harry whispered. ‘’Never leave me Louis, I wouldn’t be able to live without you.’’    
  
‘’Never, we’re bound together forever..’’ Louis said. He kissed Harry’s lip very softly to take in every move their lips made, lovingly, slowly and softly. Two mates that should have never met, did meet under unexpected circumstances and fell in love with each other.   
  
‘’But Haz..’’   
  
Harry hummed.   
  
‘’What are we going to name them?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Three male names and two female names..’’   
  
‘’Hmmm, I’m not good at thinking of names.’’  
  
‘’Alright well, can we name one Stanley?’’ Louis asked. ‘’After my friend?’’  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Alright Stanley and can we call one girl Anne, you know after my mom?’’   
  
‘’Sure, fine by me and…’’ Louis thought for a moment. ‘’I like the name Nathaniel too..’’   
  
‘’Gorgeous name love..’’ Harry praised him by kissing his temple. ‘’And we can call one Tyler?’’   
  
‘’Yes, that’s perfect so we only need one more female name..’’   
  
The two of them thought for a moment. ‘’I don’t know, this is so hard..’’ Louis groaned.   
  
Harry still thought in silence as he looked at the last female puppy, what was a perfect name for her? ‘’Ariana?’’ He mumbled without really thinking.   
  
‘’Ariana?’’ Louis repeated. ‘’That’s such a pretty name Haz..’’   
  
‘’Yeah, she just looks like an Ariana.’’ He chuckled.   
  
‘’Alright so, Stanley, Tyler, Nathaniel, Anne and Ariana.’’ Louis repeated. ‘’You better remember all of those.’’   
  
Harry laughed again. ‘’Not forgetting my pups name, never ever.’’ He said. ‘’I only know them for a day but I already am in love with every single one.’’   
  
Louis kissed his mate on the lips, he too, was in love with his pups already. Maybe at first he didn’t want to be pregnant and have pups but now as they were sleeping against him, it made everything perfect and complete. His puppies are a piece of him, his own family and he’ll try his best to be a good mother to them, to love them and smother them forever.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Edward and Jackson set their plan into motion.. ^^


	20. Protect what is dear to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we goes, whatever happens after this chapter is what I originally had in mind for a fic. So I'm so glad that i can finally update this! Oh yeah guys, thanks for all the amazing support hihi. xxx

Slowly the cold winter went by and the beautiful spring took its place. Green was starting to come back to the forest and colors made their way back to the ground. Louis though, still stayed inside because he simply wouldn’t leave his pups and he blamed it on instinct but he couldn’t care less.   
  
Selena just had her second heat, apparently she wasn't pregnant after her first one, so now maybe she is going to be pregnant too. Things were looking good for the pack and Harry couldn’t be prouder of it. Of course he was most proud of his Omega, who acted like the perfect mother for his pups. Louis took so good care of the pups and did his outer best to make sure they had eaten enough, were warm and comfortable too. Louis was also very, very protective of the pups. Like two days ago  when Liam stopped by their den,  he literally jumped at Liam as the unfamiliar Alpha entered their den. Liam almost shit his pants, even though they didn’t wore pants, because he never expected an Omega to jump at him with killing intentions. Louis was in his protective mother mode and didn’t recognize Liam at first glance so thought an unfamiliar alpha came to do something to his pups and he would not have that. He will kill for his pups, quite literally so Harry couldn’t be more proud of Louis’ protective mother instincts.   
  
Harry and Louis were cuddling together in their wolf forms in their den after having eaten a satisfying meal, the pups were sucking at Louis teats as they heard someone yelling for Harry outside. Harry of course recognized the voice of his brother right away, but his brother sounded panicked.  
  
_’What are you doing here?’_ Harry growled, standing protectively in front of his pups.  
  
Edward huffed. _‘It’s mom, she’s in trouble!’_  
  
Harry’s eyes widened, his mother is in trouble? _’Where is she?!’_  
  
_’We were in the forest looking for the right herbs that were supposed to be growing now when we she angered a bison accidentally, I managed to fend in off but mom is in bad shape Harry.’_  
  
_’Lead the way.’_ Harry growled but stopping before running away and licked Louis' muzzle a few times. _‘Lou? I’ll be back soon, I love you.’_ He said, he also nuzzled each pup telling them how much he loved them too.

Louis gave a high pitched whine, telling him to be back soon and that he loved him too. Before running away, Edward had a devilish smirk on his face that unfortunately Harry didn’t see on his brother's face. Harry followed Edward in his wolf form through the forest, when Edward suddenly sprinted off to the other side, confusing Harry. Harry noticed the trap just a second too late as something clamped down on his paw. He let out a loud yelp from the pain as he fell down and twisted that trapped leg in a wrong way.   
  
‘’’That’s not good, is it?’’ Harry heard someone say, also recognizing this voice all too well, Jackson. ‘’Why don’t you shift back Harry so we can have a talk?’’

Harry did, shifting harmin his leg even more. He now got to take a good look at his left leg that was stuck into a pointy trap that clamped its teeth into his flesh making the wound bleed a lot. ‘’What is the meaning of this Jackson?’’ He angrily growled towards the Alpha.

‘’Oh come on brother, isn’t it obvious?’’ Edward said after he showed himself.   
  
‘’Are you crazy?’’ Harry growled at his brother. ‘’Do you have any idea of what you’re doing?’’   
  
‘’Yes we do Harry, we’ve been planning this for a long time…’’ Jackson smirked.

Harry shook his head, no this can’t be happening.. He has to get home to Louis and his puppies, he promised to always protect them. ‘’So you used mom as bait? You sick fucker.’’ Harry growled, how dare Edward use their mother as bait. ''Mom is hurt! You can't-''  
  
‘’Oh no, she’s safe at her den. Believe it or not Harry but I actually care about our mother.’’   
  
‘’HE’S JUST USING YOU, YOU DUMBASS.’’ Harry yelled, he had to get back home.   
  
‘’I don’t care, he accepted me in his pack so I don’t care about that. We can just all become one big pack and own the whole island for ourselves.’’ Edward growled back.   
  
‘’I’m using you indeed, without your help this wouldn’t be happening all so fast but it’s not like I would betray Edward or anything, everything I promised him is true.’’   
  
Harry tugged at the trap, hissing out in pain in the process. ‘’Don’t do this Jackson..’’  
  
‘’I’m already doing it though, and I can’t wait to thrust my cock into your Omega’s precious hole and claim your pups as my own.’’   
  
Harry let out an aggressive, loud roar making Edward and Jackson take a step back on instinct. ‘’Damn, if he wasn’t trapped he would have ripped our heads off just now.’’ Jackson chuckled, he’s not going to lie that scared the crap out of him. ‘’You’re so scary Harry…’’  
  
‘’That’s why it’s better if he’s asleep right?’’ Edward said holding up a brown pouch. ''Mother's herbs are so useful.''

‘’Edward don’t, this will destroy our pack you idiot!’’   
  
‘’It will and we will unite as one pack, everything will be better Harry.’’ Edward said as he held Harry’s mouth open so Jackson could slip the powder into his mouth.   
  
‘’This isn’t even a fair fight, fight me for real!’’ Harry growled, he has to do something to hold them back or else Louis… ‘’No, Louis..’’ He said as Jackson sprinkled the powder onto his tongue.   
  
‘’Louis will be taken care of by me, well taken care as in he’ll be my new whore to play with.’’   
  
‘’No… Louis…Hide..’’ He whispered and thought before his eyes fluttered close, the powder let him fall into a deep, deep sleep.   
  
‘’Great, now let’s take him to the cave at the west side of the volcano and lock him into it.’’   
  
Edward nodded his head. ‘’I’ll take care of that, get the Alpha’s and Beta’s to take over the Southern pack, Liam and Justin will give you some trouble but it’s not like they can stand up against all our Alpha’s and Beta’s.’’  
  
‘’Sure, I’ll let you handle your brother, make sure to restrain him!’’ Jackson said one more time before running of to notify his pack.

  
******

Louis hissed out loudly as he felt something hurting his leg, but nothing was there. ‘’What the hell?’’ He thought as he stroked over his leg that somehow hurt so much that it made him teary eyed. Then he noticed, this wasn’t his pain but Harry’s. ‘’Haz?’’ He said with fear it his voice, something was wrong.  Then a few minutes later he heard it, _’Louis, hide.’_  
  
It was Harry telling him to hide, from who? Louis howled out loud to get someone to come to him, because he sure as hell isn’t leaving his puppies here. Not a few minutes later Liam arrived. ‘’What’s wrong, why are you calling for help?’’   
  
‘’Something is wrong with Harry, he went out with Edward and is hurt somewhere and told me to hide, something is wrong Liam!’’ Louis rattled with so much fear in his voice, what happened to his Alpha? ‘’I can’t feel him anymore!’’ Louis cried.   
  
‘’Shhh, it’s okay. Do you know where he went?’’ Liam asked, he knew Edward shouldn’t be trusted but if Louis is speaking the truth then something happened to his Alpha.   
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’Into the forest, somewhere where a bison could be.’’ He sniffled. ‘’Please find him..’’   
  
‘’I will, okay?’’ Liam sighed. ‘’Just stay here okay? Don’t go out or anything that can bring you into danger.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’I can’t leave here anyway, the pups are here and I can’t leave them Liam.’’   
  
Liam petted Louis head to at least calm the Omega down a bit. ‘’I’ll find him and he’ll be in your arms in no time so there’s no reason to leave okay?’’   
  
‘’Okay..’’   
  
Liam nodded, Louis still wasn’t calmed down but wasn’t as stressed as he was when he just arrived. Liam shifted into his wolf form and ran into the forest while trying to catch Harry’s scent or Edward’s.  Louis went back into his den and curled protectively around his pups. ‘’I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear I protect you.’’ He whispered before shifting into his wolf form to nuzzle his pups. _‘Always.’_ He thought. _‘No matter what.’_

******

A while later he heard people yelling outside, growling and howling. Some were yelling to hide, others were growling to some people to fuck off and some were howling in pain. It went on for quite a while before slowly all the yelling started to lessen,  Louis didn’t know if that was a good or bad sign.   
  
Louis heard someone approach their den, he was in his wolf for so his senses were heightened. The Alpha that approached him wasn’t Harry, it was Jackson. Louis could recognize that creepy, spicy scent everywhere because not only was it a disgusting scent it made shivers run down his spine. But what was Jackson doing here? Was the Northern pack attacking them? _‘Hide..’_ Is what went through his head, he had to hide but where the fuck would he hide with five pups?  
  
Before he even got the chance to hide, Jackson entered his den. ‘’Hello darling.’’ He smirked with that disgusting smile on his face.   
  
Louis growled at him as he took a protective stand above his pups, his teeth bared to the Alpha.  ‘’Hmm what’s it that they say?’’ Jackson asked. ‘’A mother protecting their pups is the most terrifying thing on earth, right?’’ He smirked.  
  
Louis though didn’t back down at all, he would protect his pups with his life. He gave another warning growl when Jackson took a step closer. Louis eyed his every move like a hawk and in his position he could launch himself at the Alpha any time. ‘’You see Louis, we can do this the hard way or the easy way..’’   
  
Louis growled again, they weren’t doing this any way, he could fuck off. Jackson shifted into his brown wolf form too, taking a dominant stand in front of the Omega who again, didn’t back down again and that’s exactly what Jackson liked so much about Louis. _‘Fuck off, take a step closer to my pups and I’ll rip out your throat.’_ Louis warned.   
  
_‘I’m so scared now, Omega.’_ Jackson took another step closer, resulting in Louis snarling at him. Jackson tried to dodge him but found out that Louis is a lot faster than he thought so Louis scratched him at the side of his head, just missing his eye. Louis again, stood above his pups with his teeth bared. _‘One more time, fucking leave.’_   
  
Jackson angrily roared out, he would do so many things to this Omega until he knew what obedience was. _’I’m going to give you one choice right now..’_ Jackson said.   
  
_‘Don’t care, the only choice is that you leave my pups alone.’_  
  
_‘Here's the thing though, I can just kill your pups.’_  
  
Louis’ eyes widened, no not his puppies. _‘Don’t you dare as much as touch them.’_ Louis growled again, but now it sounded more out of fear. He knew that Jackson could create a moment so Louis would be separated with his pups for only a few seconds, but in those seconds Jackson could kill all of his pups easily. And that’s something Louis can’t risk, he can’t risk losing what’s most important to him.  
  
_‘That’s why I’m giving you a choice, submit and I’ll claim them as my own or protest and I’ll kill them.’_ Jackson would have a huge smirk on his disgusting face if he was in his human form. _‘Your choice, Omega.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh it's staring peeps. Shit goes down the next few chapters! ^^


	21. I'll do anything to keep my pups safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! 
> 
> Explicit rape in this chapter, do not whine in the comments about it f it triggers you/ upsets you since I've clearly warned you plenty of times and it's tagged multiple times :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_‘That’s why I’m giving you a choice, submit and I’ll claim them as my own or protest and I’ll kill them.’_ Jackson would have a huge smirk on his disgusting face if he was in his human form. _‘’Your choice, Omega.’_

 _‘Then I choose for option three.’_ Louis answered. _‘Fucking kill you!’_   
  
_‘Oh you really are fun.’_ Jackson said before jumping at the Omega. Jackson was so fast that Louis didn’t have the time to react on time and got thrown against the wall with a high pitched whine. Jackson took one pup, Tyler, in his mouth and shook the whining pup a little. Louis growled as he pushed himself up, ignoring the pain from the impact, and tackled the Alpha who didn't flinch one bit. _‘What was that going to accomplish?’_ Jackson asked, snorting at Louis attempt to knock him down. In the end Louis still was an Omega and maybe his personality didn’t say Omega, but his strength and small posture definitely said Omega.   
  
_‘Let go of him, please!’_ Louis said and weakly attempted to tackle the Alpha, who again didn’t budge at all. Tyler peeped in Jackson’s mouth not only out of fear but also because Jackson’s sharp canines were hurting him. Jackson was going to kill Tyler, he was going to lose a puppy... He has to do something, he has to submit to save his puppy.  _‘LET GO PLEASE DON’T, I’LL SUBMIT DON’T KILL HIM PLEASE.’_   
  
Jackson released the weakened pup and laid it next to the other siblings who've all noticed their mother's distress by now. Tyler's fur was changing into deep colored red of the blood that was dripping out of the punctured wounds. Jackson stood between Louis and the pups,  using his dominance to force Louis to lower his head. He approached Louis, using his strong paws to push Louis down before biting the Omega’s neck dominantly. _‘Shift.’_ He commanded. Louis didn't need to think twice and shifted right away.  
  
‘’Promise not to hurt them.’’ Louis said with so much fear, anger and hatred in his eyes. ‘’Please let me check on him..’’   
  
Jackson also shifted back with that sly smirk already on his face. ‘’As long as you behave I won’t..’’   
  
‘’Fuck you, that’s blackmailing-‘’ Louis cried out in pain as Jackson interrupted him by slapping him, hard, across the face. ‘’AH!’’ 

‘’Don’t talk back to me whore, you'll learn your place...’’ Jackson growled before roughly grabbing Louis by the arm and dragging him outside to his pack members who were already waiting on him and some members of the Southern pack. He ordered his pack not to kill anyone, they could wound them in any sort of way but no killing.   
  
Louis saw Niall tending to Liam’s wounds through his own tears that slipped out of eyes, not Jacksons grip on his arm was hurting, not even the slap hurt anymore but just how beat up his pack was. Everyone had so much fear in their eyes, tears with fear and anger as they rolled down his packs cheeks. Niall looked at him, also with tears in his eyes mouthing words to him. _‘Don’t give in please.’_ He mouthed.   
  
Louis sniffled and nodded slightly before he got roughly pushed into the ground.   
  
‘’So as everyone already know, from now on I’m the Alpha of the Northern and Southern pack and to lay my claim on this pack means I have to fuck the previous Alpha’s mate.’’   
  
Louis’ eyes widened at that, no not here, not in front of everyone. He has to  get back to Tyler to help his puppy.  
  
‘’He’s not in heat so forming a bond would be impossible but I’ll lay my claim on him, if anyone has any problems with it then step forward.’’ He said.  Of course no one dared to even move when he asked that. ‘’Good.’’ He grabbed Louis chin and directed his head all around the pack. ‘’They’ll all watch us and if you misbehave I’ll let every single Alpha here have their fun with you, understood?’’ Jackson asked.   
  
Louis glared at him before spitting at him, his salvia landing on Jackson's cheek. ‘’Fuck you, scum bag.’’   
  
There was some snickering heard in the crowd, making Jackson’s blood boil. He roughly pushed Louis head into the ground with his hips in the air. He nudged Louis’ dry, unprepared entrance with his hard cock before roughly pushing it into him. Because Louis wasn’t slick at all for him it hurt even more than it normally would. Louis cried out in pain with every thrust, he even felt something drip down his leg but he knew it wasn’t slick, it had to be his blood. ‘’Stop!’’ He cried out. ‘’Please stop!’’   
  
Jackson grunted before he circled his hand around Louis’ throat and pulled the Omega’s back flat against his chest, he also clamped his hand down so Louis couldn’t even fucking breath. ‘’Not so tough now are you, whore?’’ He asked through his heavy grunting.    
  
Louis cried as he thought of his Alpha and pups, where was Harry and was he even alive right now? And will his pups grow up in such a violent and weird environment? As soon as Jackson released his grip on his throat he took a few deep breaths to fill his longs again. ‘’S- stop please-‘’  
  
‘’Stop begging like a bitch for me to stop, you’re an Omega, a whore for me to use.’’   
  
Louis didn’t like how everyone was watching them, especially not his pack members because they were all crying and trying to look away while the Northern pack members ordered them to watch. Niall silently cried in Liam’s arms who also looked so defeated, sad to be unable to do anything about this.   
  
Louis was pushed down again on the ground as Jackson angled his hips in a certain way to hit his prostate with each thrust. Louis hated the fact that Jackson was doing this to him, he tried to direct his thought to something else but the burning pain in his ass was just too much. He begged Jackson top stop multiple times but the Alpha didn’t listen at all and even got more aggressive. Biting, scratching and bruising his skin at multiple places on his body.   
  
Jackson fucked into him roughly for a while longer until his knot was already starting to inflate at the base of his cock. Louis stopped begging for him to stop and was now only crying and whimpering. He pushed his knot roughly into Louis’ protesting hole as he came inside the Omega, marking him inside. He roughly pulled Louis’ head to the side so the Omega’s neck was exposed and bit over Harry’s bite mark, it wasn’t bonding with Louis since that can only be done during a heat or rut but it was claiming him over Harry. ‘’You’re my fucking whore now, until you die or I'll get tired of you you’re my whore do you understand?’’   
  
Louis didn’t answer, fuck Jackson.    
  
‘’Answer me Omega!’’ Jackson growled, pulling Louis’ head up by his hair before slamming his head down on the ground.  Louis hissed in pain. ‘’No, F-.’’ He cried out again when Jackson slammed his head back on the ground until the side of his head was heavily bleeding. Not only did his hole hurt, his body ached but also his head.    
  
‘’Stop fucking crying, and don’t forget to call me Alpha you whore.’’   
  
‘’Y-Yes, A-Alpha.’’ He just wanted his puppies at this point. After Jackson’ knot deflated the Alpha simply walked away. Everyone who could, approached Louis to try to help him. ‘’O my god, Louis please say you’re okay?’’ Niall asked through his crying.   
  
‘’I- I’m not okay..’’ Louis cried too. ‘’I want H- Harry..’’   
  
Niall wrapped Louis in his arms, Selena also joined them with Justin at her side. ‘’I’ll bring him to his den.’’ Justin whispered and took Louis over from Niall as carefully as he could. Louis cried and whimpered helplessly in his chest, which was completely understandable.  The boy just got raped by fucking Jackson. ‘’Shh, I’ll bring you back home.’’ Justin whispered while walking towards Harry’s and Louis’ den. ‘’I’m so sorry Louis for not being able to do anything..’’ Selena also walked with him since she wasn’t allowed to leave his side at all anymore but right now she didn’t mind that at all, though she was scared for Gemma who didn’t mate so was considered a normal breedable Omega.   
  
‘’Home is where Harry is..’’ Louis whispered softly, how could he consider the den his home if Harry wasn’t there with him?   
  
Justin arrived at the den and laid Louis down next to his pups who were whimpering and whining for him so of course Louis shoved his sadness, fear, anger and hatred aside as his mother’s instinct took over. ‘’Mommy is here.’’ He whispered, he cradled them all into his arms and laid down with his pups who happily cuddled into him, oblivious to what was going on around them. Selena had managed to moisten a cloth to wipe Louis' wounds but Louis asked her to first treat Tyler, who's blood had dried up but the pup wasn't looking too good.   
  
‘’Wait Jackson!’’ Louis heard Justin growl outside.   
  
Louis heard Jackson growl back to Justin. ‘’Don’t talk to me like that, treat me with respect or else I’ll make sure that Omega of yours won’t be only your Omega anymore.’’ Justin wanted to growl, hit him or hell even kill him but he wasn’t strong enough to beat Jackson and he didn’t want to risk losing Selena. ‘’Fine.’’ Justin sighed, curling his hand into Selena’s shaking hand, she was scared of what was going to happen to their pack and Louis, mainly Louis right now.  

Louis met Jackson’s piercing eyes and unconsciously wrapped his arms more around his puppies.   
  
‘’I’m not done yet with you, first I need to claim those pups and you didn’t behave like I wanted you to.. now did you?’’   
  
‘’Don’t hurt them, you can do whatever you want to me but don’t hurt them.’’ Louis whispered.   
  
‘’I’ll do whatever I want with you anyway, now get away from those pups so I can claim them as my own.’’ Jackson said and pushed the Omega to the side. He shifted to his wolf form, nuzzling all the pups using his scent gland to mark them before standing over them and urinating over them to lay his last claim. He pushed Louis down on the ground too and emptied the rest of his bladder on the Omega. ‘’That’s disgusting!’’   
  
‘’And don’t you dare wash it off, if I find out that you’ve washed my scent off then I’ll punish you and do it all over again.’’ He warned after he shifted back. ‘’Now present because as I said, I’m not done with you.’’   
  
‘’No, I'm hurt, just not-‘’   
  
Jackson grabbed Louis’ wrist, adding a lot of pressure on his grip and pinned them down on the ground. ‘’Can’t wait to fill you with my seed, breed you like the proper whore you are.’’ He purred into Louis’ ear.   
  
Louis whined in despair as he felt the Alpha’s lips trickle down his neck, slowly making their way back up over his throat, chin and lips. Jackson tried to access his mouth with his tongue but Louis wasn’t going to open his mouth willingly. He felt Jackson’ cock nudge his entrance again he wanted to protest, yell at the Alpha to fuck off but the moment he opened his mouth, Jackson took advantage of that. His tongue sought entrance into Louis’ mouth, surprising the Omega. Louis, without thinking about the consequences, bit down on Jackson’s tongue, hard. ‘’YOU BITCH.’’ Jackson growled out in pain while his blood dripped down his chin. ‘’Oh you’re so going to regret that.’’ Jackson said as he glared down at the suddenly frightened Omega.   
  
Louis probably has never been so scared in his life then he is now, Jackson wasn’t just intimidating but also aggressive. He could handle the pain but he can’t handle it if Jackson would do something to one of his pups, he had to protect them.   
  
‘’Don’t you smell scared?’’ Jackson smirked. His hand slowly reached out to cup Louis’ cheek, automatically Louis closed his eyes and tried not to flinch. ‘’Well, you should be scared, fear me.’’ Jackson whispered before Louis felt a huge impact on the side of his head that tumbled him over onto the ground. Before Louis even got the chance to cry out in pain, Jackson thrusted his cock into his dry hole. It’s not like he could control it but slowly he started producing slick and lessened the pain, it was much better if he had any slick.   
  
Jackson’ hand was fisted in his hair for leverage as he relentlessly thrusted into him, with every thrust Louis’ moaned and cried out from the pain. He felt a stinging pain in his shoulder too, Jackson was biting him all over his shoulders, back, arms and neck but none was a bonding mark since he wasn’t in heat or rut, nor were they knotted yet. Some bite marks were deep and bleeding but again, it’s not the pain that Louis can thinks about but only his pups safety, Harry's  safety and where the hell his Alpha is.   
  
He cried out for the last time with fat tears running down his cheeks as Jackson pushed his knot in with a lot of force. Jackson’s seed was filling him, making him feel disgusting. ‘’See this is what happens to you if you misbehave..’’ Jackson whispered in his ear, he bit hard on it, ignoring Louis’ yelp or cries. ''Do not disobey me, Omega.''  
  
''...''  
  
‘’Not going to talk back now?’’ He asked, Louis still didn’t answer. ‘’Guess not, well it’s better if you only use your mouth for any useful purposes.’’  
  
Louis silently cried and sniffled , the feeling of Jackson's cum coating his insides made him only more depressed. There wasn't a spot on his body that was hurting right now, he couldn't even move his arm without hissing in pain. ‘’Where’s Harry?’’ Louis asked after five minutes of utter silence. He missed being cuddled by Harry after his Alpha knotted him or prepped him with kisses and lovely mutters. Or he missed the way Harry massaged his head until he fell asleep and cuddled him while they slept.   
  
‘’Not dead yet.’’ Jackson answered. ‘’But don’t worry, he will be soon..’’   
  
‘’That’s exactly making me worry..’’ Louis whispered, he didn’t want to speak out of line again because he wouldn’t be able to hold on for long if Jackson treated him like this every time. He's probably going to die if Jackson takes him one more time.    
  
Jackson pulled Louis’ head back so he would expose his bonding mark. ‘’You see I can’t kill Harry or else you would die too and I just can’t have that… But Edward will kill him after I’ve claimed you so you first have to go into heat for that and until that time we’re keeping Harry somewhere secluded, just on the brink of death.’’   
  
Louis gulped and forced his tears back in his eyes, he can’t keep showing Jackson his tears. The Alpha isn’t worth his tears, isn’t worth his sadness and fear. ‘’You’re so cruel.’’ He whispered. ‘’Why?’’   
  
‘’I’m not cruel at all, just behave and your life will be much better. But as you already know, you bit me so I bit you back, about thirty times more.’’ Jackson sighed. ‘’So long story short, behave and your life won’t be that bad or disobey and you won’t live very long my new whore.’’   
  
‘’I’m not a fucking whore, do you even know what a whore is?’’ Louis growled back but let out a yelp as Jackson pulled his hips back so hit fat knot tugged on Louis’ sore, bleeding rim.   
  
‘’Behave…’’ Jackson warned. ‘’You’re a whore, you’re made for breeding and pleasure nothing more, nothing less.’’   
  
‘’A whore is someone who fucks for money, you-‘’ Louis paused, if he would call Jackson names now then his rim will probably tear. ‘’Don’t you just want someone to love?’’   
  
Jackson actually laughed at that. ‘’I do , I love my pack, though not whores like you who need to be bred  all the time. That’s all you’re good for and I do not want to talk about this any further, you will know your place as my whore, do you understand?’’   
  
Louis totally ignored him, he’s not a fucking whore.   
  
‘’Again, do you understand whore?’’ Jackson growled in his ear with his strong big hand around Louis’ neck.

‘’I’m not going to acknowledge myself as a whore, if that’s what you- AH!’’ Louis yelped as he felt an even deeper sting on his shoulder, he felt the wolf canines of Jackson tear his flesh.   
  
‘’Stop fucking talking back, Omega.’’ Jackson growled after he released his teeth on Louis shoulder. Louis’ hand darted to the wound and hissed in pain, when he looked at his hand he saw it was covered in blood. ‘’Do you understand, Louis?’’   
  
Louis nodded obediently, because that's all he can do right now right?. ‘’I understand, please stop.’’   
  
‘’The next time, I’ll bite one of our pups like that.’’   
  
Louis didn’t like how he said ‘our pups’, it sickened him. He was bruised all over his body and now also bleeding a lot. Louis probably has never in his life been so hurt, not even after that ship wreck. His head ached, his vision got blurry and everything around him was spinning. ‘’Did you hear me?’’ Jackson growled again.   
  
‘’I- I’m.. sorry.’’ Louis whispered. ‘’Hurts.’’  
  
‘’Hmm you’re losing too much blood..’’   
  
_‘who’s fucking fault is that?’_ Is what Louis thought and wanted to say but refrained from doing so since he can’t die yet. He didn’t even notice Jackson sliding out of his hole or laying Louis on the bear rug around his pups, he didn’t notice himself falling asleep either. He also didn't notice Jackson leaving or Selena entering his den to treat his wounds, he fell unconscious because the pain, the wounds and the loss was just to much.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Louis :(


	22. I want my Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we'll learn about Harry's condition and Louis still gets violated by Jackson, still against it? Then don't read the last part where the violating stuff happens.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt the pain in his leg, an unbearable pain. He inspected his leg, just knowing it was already broken. The wound was deep with dried up blood surrounding it and some fresh blood still dripping out of the wound. His hands were also tied with strong knots that wouldn’t budge, no matter how hard he tried. But the thing is... He didn’t care about himself. The only thing on his mind right now were Louis and his pups, he felt the sadness trough their bond, the pain and worry.   
  
‘’Finally awake..’’ He heard his brother mutter.   
  
Harry then noticed his brother sitting across from him with a devilish smirk he has never saw on his brother before. ‘’What happened to you?’’ Harry asked. ‘’Why are you doing this Ed?’’

‘’Well, I was lost after our fight that determined who was going to be the Alpha,  and the one who brought me back on my path was Jackson, he opened my eyes and I swore my loyalty to him.’’ Edward replied without any hesitation in his voice. ‘’I don’t care about our pack, only mom but he swore to me that she wouldn’t be treated like he treats the Omega’s, mom can just live her life like she always did.’’  
  
‘’You think mom would want this?’’ Harry asked, there’s no way his mom would approve of this. ‘’Mom is going to be so disappointed in you if she knows you took part in Jackson’s plan.’’   
  
‘’Shut up Harry.’’ Edward growled, knowing that already. ‘’She should just be happy that she get treated normally, or else a barren Omega would just be killed off.’’  
  
‘’Do you even hear yourself right now?’’ Harry growled. ‘’You can still turn this around Edward, free me and help-‘’  
  
Edward laughs interrupted him. ‘’You think I would free you? What will you even do with that leg Harry? You can’t even walk properly, you can’t fight anymore and you’re already too late..’’   
  
‘’W- what?’’   
  
‘’You’ve been unconscious for two days, your pups aren’t your pups anymore.’’   
  
Harry let those words sink in for moment before letting out a frustrated, aggressive roar. ‘’Fuck you! They’re mine, Louis is mine!’’ He yelled.   
  
Edward shook his head. ‘’Not anymore, well Louis still is but when his heat comes he won’t anymore and then I can finally end you..’’   
  
‘’No…’’ Harry whispered, that’s why he felt so much sorrow and sadness trough their bond, he wasn’t there to protect his mate or pups. ‘’Please Ed..’’   
  
‘’Begging won’t do you much, I’m afraid that your story ends sooner than you thought it would..’’ He said. ‘’Don’t worry, no one will find you here and you can’t escape it either. I’ll probably come back tomorrow to feed you something, so I can barely keep you alive..’’   
  
Harry saw his brother walking away with such a cold expression, he said that he couldn’t escape this place but he damn well will try to escape it. He’s never giving up on his mate, he promised Louis that he would protect him, never let anyone else touch him. Though he did let Jackson touch his mate, he’s never going to forgive himself for that. He’ll make a new promise, a promise to rip Jackson's throat out and bath in his blood.    
  
Edward ran back to his den to get some rest, but he didn’t expect finding his mother there. ‘’Mom?’’   
  
Anne cried and fell in her son’s arms. ‘’Oh Edward it’s horrible! Everything that’s happening now and your brother is nowhere to be found.’’ Anne cried in his shoulder.   
  
‘’It’s okay mother, you’ll be fine.’’ Edward said as he stroked her back.   
  
‘’Fine? Another pack has taken over! Harry is nowhere to be found and you... You're just letting Jackson take our pack like that?’’   
  
‘’I don’t have any problems with that no.’’ Edward said. ‘’Just live your life like you used to mother.’’  
  
Anne confusedly huffed. ‘’Like I used too? I used to live in peace but now, I can’t even imagine the pain my pack is going through, the pain Louis is going through right now!’’   
  
‘’Don’t yell like that my ears are sensitive, mother.’’ Edward grumbled.   
  
‘’I don’t even recognize you as my son anymore, your father would be ashamed of you...’’ Anne said before she walked out of Edward’s den.   
  
Edward sighed and sat down on a rug, why would he care about this pack seriously? He’s always been in Harry’s shadow ever since they were born, he’s always been the outcast but now he isn’t anymore and he got Jackson to thank for that. He always fought with Harry but always lacked something, their parents always took Harry's side even when it was Harry's fault he always got the blame of everything. His parents blamed him for every single thing and you know what? He's done with that, he doesn't need to be the Alpha of this damned pack but he just doesn't want to be Harry's brother, Harry's burden, the loser who lost to Harry or the one who's eye got taken by Harry. He just wants to be Edward. 

******

It was the third day that the Northern pack took over now, Louis hasn’t seen Jackson since the first day that he got raped two times by the new Alpha, two fucking times too much. Liam, Justin, Niall, and Selena visited him regularly to treat his wounds, well actually Selena treated his wounds but there’s no way Justin is going to let her walk alone while all those barbaric Alpha’s that are creeping around. And Niall just wanted to check up on his friend, and again Liam wasn’t letting him out of his sight either. Selena and Niall didn’t mind, they didn’t even feel safe in their own pack anymore. Gemma and Wesley had been taken to the Northern side because they were the only unmated Omega’s, but Wesley had a mate in the past so he was marked, damaged, so Jackson said something about him being just a pleasure whore for the Beta’s, not even the Alpha’s because he wasn’t worth their pleasure.   
  
Selena wanted to know about Gemma because the last thing she knows about her best friend is that she got taken, against her will, to the Northern side as a fucking breeding machine. No one wants to inform her about Gemma at all so the next time Jackson would visit she was determent to ask him about her best friend, she wanted Gemma back and she was going to do anything in her power to get her best friend back.   
  
Today Niall and Selena were coming to visit Louis again, so probably Liam and Justin would come too. Louis knew they were visiting to keep his spirits up and he tried to act cheerfully around them but they weren’t in any better shape either, you could just feel, scent and see the uneasiness in the air.   
  
‘’Hey Lou.’’ Niall whispered with his head in the entrance, behind him were Selena, Justin, Liam, Dawn and Lilly.   
  
Louis gave a small smile and invited them all into his den, lonely den if you ask him. ‘’Hey everyone, thanks for coming.’’   
  
‘’We brought some meat for you..’’ Justin whispered, now that Harry wasn’t around meant that no one provided Louis with food and the Omega couldn’t exactly go out alone because he had to take care of the pups.   
  
‘’Thank you...’’ Louis whispered and gladly took the meat. He noticed the sour faces on Dawn and Lilly, the pups weren’t allowed to leave the den at all without Niall and Liam. They don’t quite understand why but in the end they have to listen to their parents anyway. ‘’Nice to see you two again!’’ Louis forced a smile.  
  
Dawn and Lilly giggled and made their way to Louis as the other’s also took a spot on a rug. ‘’Hey Lou, can we see your pups!’’ Lilly giggled happily.   
  
‘’Sure you can, look.’’ Louis said and revealed the five pups behind him, Tyler had a bandage around him because Jackson did damage him bad and Louis wasn’t risking an infection that could kill his precious puppy. They were in their wolf form because it was still too cold and they didn’t attempt to shift to their human form either, luckily Niall assured him that it was normal and that they’ll shift when they’re ready.   
  
Dawn also gasped as she looked at the five sweet, cute and small puppies. Though she noticed one puppy that was wrapped up in white bandages. ‘’Why does he have a bandage?’’ She asked.   
  
‘’Because Tyler got hurt sweets.’’ Louis whispered as he lovingly petted her head.   
  
‘’How?’’ Lilly asked.   
  
''...''   
  
‘’Dawn, Lilly that’s enough.’’ Liam said, noticing the sad look on Louis' face as soon as his pup asked him.   
  
Louis mouthed a thank you to Liam who gave a small nod back. ‘’So how are your injuries?’’ Louis asked. 

‘’Mine weren’t that bad.’’ Justin said. ‘’So they’ve mostly healed already..’’   
  
Louis nodded and directed his gaze to Liam, silently telling him to also tell about his own condition. ‘’Liam..’’   
  
‘’I’m not doing too great..’’ Liam sighed. ‘’The wounds on my back infected so Anne made some sort of substances for me to drink and some stinking crème to smear on the wounds..’’ He had deep claw marks on his back, they were hurting really bad and now that they're infected they hurt even more.   
  
‘’Jeez Liam..’’   
  
‘’It’s healing though.’’ Niall said. ‘’I have to smear that stinking crème onto his disgusting wounds every day but I can honestly say it’s healing quite nicely.’’   
  
‘’That’s good I guess.’’   
  
Liam nodded. ‘’So Louis, how have you been?’’   
  
Louis look down to his hands that were currently resting in his lap. ‘’I’m doing alright.’’ He lied.   
  
‘’Lou..’’ Niall whispered and crawled to him. ‘’You don’t have to lie to us..’’   
  
Louis sadly hummed as he looking straight into Niall’s eyes. ‘’I feel Harry’s anger, sadness, frustration but mostly guilt..’’ Louis whispered, as soon as he thought about Harry the tears sprung in his eyes. ‘’But I also feel his love, he loves me so much and I want him back Ni, I want my Alpha.’’   
  
Niall pulled Louis into an embrace, also with tears in his eyes, he can’t imagine living without Liam. ‘’I know, I know..’’ Niall whispered. ‘’I really want to say everything will be okay, but I don’t know either Lou.’’   
  
‘’Thank you for just being here, I just hope that Jackson won’t come back anymore and just leaves me here..’’   
  
‘’Not to bring you down but he’ll visit here tonight..’’ Justin whispered, earning a slap on his head from Liam and Selena.   
  
Louis pulled back from Niall’s hug, looking at Justin with widened eyes. ‘’H- He’ll visit?’’   
  
‘’Yeah..’’ Selena whispered. ‘’Some public meeting he wants to do with our pack…’’

‘’Can’t be good news.’’ Niall replied. ‘’Maybe he’ll take all the horny Alpha’s that are lingering here back with him.’’ He spitted.   
  
‘’I can’t even leave my den so I don’t know the situation outside.’’ Louis said sadly, he’s not leaving his pups here unprotected but it’s not like he wants to go out there. The pack isn’t how it used to be right now.  
  
‘’Well honestly it’s not that bad but all our Alpha’s and Beta’s are ranked lower than theirs so some get picked on.’’ Liam shrugged. ‘’Not us though because we’re too intimidating and luckily they don’t dare to do something to our Omega’s.’’   
  
‘’Yeah but Wesley and Gemma have been taken away.’’ Selena whimpered.  
  
‘’I’m sorry love.’’ Justin said before he pulled Selena into his arms. ‘’But they can’t do anything to you, at least I hope they won’t because I’ll fight for you until I die.’’   
  
Selena hummed, she hopes that the other Alpha’s just leave her alone so Justin won’t have to fight for her. She doesn’t want to lose him like Louis lost his Alpha, she would go mad without Justin here.   
  
‘’What are all of you doing here?’’ Someone interrupted  from the doorway. Everyone turned their heads to the entrance, see no other than Jackson there. ‘’Keeping Louis company.’’ Liam answered and felt Niall’s hand tangle into his hand, like saying that he can’t go out of line.   
  
Louis watched with widened eyes as Jackson entered the den and made his way over to him.   
  
‘’Ah? Were you lonely?’’ Jackson smirked in front of him.   
  
Louis averted his eyes but felt Jackson hand grab his chin to avert his gaze back to him. ‘’Look at me and answer me.’’ He said dominantly.   
  
Louis looked into his fierce golden eyes. ‘’I was lonely yes.’’ Louis whispered.  
  
Jackson hummed, completely ignoring all the glares from the other’s in the room. ‘’That’s no good, you can always come with me to the North so I can give you attention every day.’’ He said, licking his lips.   
  
‘’I rather be lonely because my friends are here and I don’t want my pups to travel all the way there, but thanks for the offer anyway.’’ Louis answered, if he would straight on say no it would probably result in a slap or something.   
  
The Alpha shrugged. ‘’Your choice..’’ He mumbled. ‘’Tonight is a full moon and we always have a party when there’s a full moon so everyone from the North will come here to join and have some fun.’’ He paused for a moment. ‘’I’ll also explain some stuff tonight and I want you to be there, understood?’’   
  
‘’I can’t leave the pups here al-‘’  
  
‘’Don’t care, you are required to be there.’’ Jackson commanded another time. ‘’Understood?’’   
  
Louis gulped, hesitating to answer anything. ‘’Understood..’’ He mumbled. ‘’Alpha..’’ He added fast. Jackson hummed and petted Louis head as a reward for answered the correct way. ‘’That’s a good boy.’’ If looks could kill then Jackson would be dead. Louis hoped he somehow could stare a hole in his face but unfortunately he couldn’t. And Niall’s worried face behind Jackson wasn’t really helping either.   
  
‘’So what are all of you still doing here?’’ Jackson growled to the others. ‘’If you want to enjoy the show then be my guest but don’t you dare interfere, whine or even distract me.’’   
  
‘’It’s okay, I’ll see you guys another time okay?’’ Louis sadly smiled, already knowing what was going to happen. Niall slowly shook his head but Liam’s hand slightly pulled him to the entrance. ‘’Dawn, Lilly let’s go.’’ Liam said.   
  
The two little girls scrambled to their father as soon as they could, scared of Jackson too. Justin also dragged Selena with him, he knows she didn’t want to leave Louis there like that but they don’t have a choice. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Justin whispered to her when they were outside.   
‘’Poor Louis, he’s going to be..’’ Niall sniffled. ‘’It’s so unfair.’’   
  
Liam agreed. ‘’It is…’’  
  
~  
  
‘’Ah! S- Stop Ah!’’ Louis moaned over and over again as Jackson’s thick cock rubbed his insides. His prostate was being violated by the Alpha and against his will he found it pleasurable, his own cock was hardened and leaking. His hand and knees were aching because of the force Jackson was using to penetrate him and keeping his balance was getting harder each minute. Jackson’s grip on his hips were certainly going to leave even more bruises on him, the bite marks he made three days ago haven’t healed completely yet. The marks were still visible, not painful anymore but visible and that’s exactly what Jackson wants, to mark his property.   
  
Jackson’s head left his hips to wrap around his waist to pull him up flat against his mighty chest. ‘’You’re so good Omega, so good.’’ Jackson purred in his ear. ‘’No one come close to your slutty hole.’’   
  
Louis’ mouth was hanging open, some salvia was dripping out of his mouth and his salty tears were sliding down his cheeks. He felt Jackson’s knot growing with each thrust. ‘’Please slow down.’’ Louis whined through his moans. ‘’H- Hurts!’’  
  
‘’No.’’ Jackson growled before nibbling on Louis’ ear. The moans that were coming from this Omega were like music to his ears, the scent Louis was emitting was the best aroma he ever smelled. Overall this Omega was even better than he could wish for, or even dream about. ‘’Gonna breed you with my seed, fill you up with my pups.’’ He said after he pushed his knot in and pumped Louis’ hole full with his seed, coating his inside with his cum.   
  
Louis was breathing heavily on the ground after he slumped down, simply not being able to hold his own weight anymore. He himself hadn’t cum yet but he probably wasn’t going to either, this wasn’t for his pleasure but only for Jackson who clearly didn’t care about him coming or not. Jackson manhandled him on their sides so the Alpha laid more comfortably while they were knotted.   
  
Louis gave a small whimper when he felt Jackson’s knot shoot another load of warm cum into his hole. ‘’Feel that?’’ Jackson whispered as he slowly bucked his hips, getting more and more whines out of the Omega. His hand came around Louis’ waist to rub the Omega’s belly. ‘’My seeds will nestle themselves here and breed you like the proper whore you are.’’   
  
Louis sobbed in the rugs out of sadness, from overstimulation, not being able to cum, being bred by Jackson’s cum and of course because it’s Jackson who’s breeding him, not his Alpha who is god knows where. He knows Harry is alive he can feel that much but he’s far away, very far.  
  
Jackson’s knot deflated after an hour and pulled his now softened cock out of Louis’ gaping, red hole. It wasn’t bleeding that heavily anymore, too used to being violated like this by his cock by now. Louis had his eyes closed but wasn’t sleeping, just resting a little. ‘’I’ll come get you tonight for my speech and my little show.’’ He said before leaving the den with a satisfied grin on his face.   
  
Louis’ tears streamed down his face again as he felt used, dirty and indeed a whore. His cock was still hard and leaking, seeking for release so against all his wishes he jerked himself off on the thought of Harry’s lips and hands on him. He came with a satisfying moan as he thought about his Alpha, letting him slip into his fantasy for a moment but when he came back to the cruel reality he cried again until he cried himself to sleep.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of you probably won't even read this but again, I don't know what you're doing here if you're against rape since I CLEARLY have tagged it multiple times and warned you guys multiple times but still against all odds I get complaints about it?! Seriously read the tags before you start a story so you won't get triggered by anything, the tags aren't there for nothing guys. Also I promise a happy ending but Louis and Harry have to go through a lot to get there... 
> 
> And I might seem a bit agitated because I honestly am, complaining won't change my mind since I've already written the whole story and ending and again, I've clearly warned and tagged rape multiple times so yeah.. Sorry for those who didn't complain and still read this because so many of you are amazing, loving people that really make my day so shout out to those people! <3 xxx Next update on Thursday ;)


	23. Full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gems is back! Though not a happy comeback... And again, rape stuff so if you still can't handle that stuff then uh, well don't read this whole chapter ;)

Everyone had already gathered around the bonfire at the Southern area, except the pregnant Omega’s who weren’t allowed to come. Selena was excited to see Gemma but she still hadn’t found her after looking for over an hour for her friend.  
  
The full moon was high in the sky, coating the earth with her gorgeous light. Louis was safely curled around his pups who were just done feeding from him, when Jackson came to get him. Of course Louis protested but that resulted in a few slaps across his face and another punishing bite. And eventually Jackson pulled him out of his den with a stern grip on his wrist to drag him to a heightened platform that was surrounded by the rest of the pack members. Jackson pulled him up the stairs onto the platform before pushing Louis to his knees. ‘’Stay.’’ He commanded.   
  
Louis lowered his head so he wouldn’t need to look into everyone gazes, especially not those of his friends, his pack members. Jackson thought it was submission, but it wasn't. He just doesn't want to look at his saddened pack.  
  
Jackson cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention. ‘’Tonight is our first full moon as a joined pack, some of you don’t know why a full moon is such a special occasion. You can do whatever you want tonight as long as you stay inside our boundaries but because we’ve joined with the Southern pack we need a new boundary. And that is do not touch an already mated Omega, if you do it will lead into a fight and that’s one of my other rules. I hate fights and conflicts in my pack, well mostly solving them is what I hate actually.’’ He chuckled together with some other’s in the audience.   
  
‘’So for those who don’t know I have a few rules.’’ He paused. ‘’First, do not fight for any reason. Second, do not bond with an Omega because they’re to be shared by all. Third, wait on your turn, do not hastily make decisions. Fourth, do not interrupt me and respect my decision’s. And now fifth, do not touch mated Omega’s.’’   
  
Jackson looked at his side where Louis was still knelt with his gaze directed into his lap. ‘’Also tonight we have a special event that I’m hosting and the winner will have a blast…’’   
  
‘’What do we have to do this time Jack?!’’ Someone in the crowd yelled excitedly.   
  
Jackson laughed out loud, his hand slowly found his way into Louis’ soft hair to stroke it. ‘’Well, I’ve hidden a slick coated cloth in the forest and the first one to find it will get the reward, but it has to be found before the moon reaches its highest peak and that’s not very long anymore so I guess you can all start!’’ He yelled and all his Northern pack members darted off into the forest.   
  
He glared at a few Alpha’s and Beta’s from the Southern pack. ‘’It’s a game, you should all join.’’   
  
Some nodded and also sped off into the forest, others just looked confused at each other while some plainly refused to join this stupid game.   
  
‘’Well I don’t really care.’’Jackson said as he also sat down next to Louis on the platform, of course not on his knees in a submissive stand like Louis was in but on his butt with one knee proper up where his elbow was leaning on, it was a dominant position as he waited for the winner to arrive.    
  
After waiting for about ten minutes a loud howl was heard from the forest and not soon after a black wolf ran out of the forest, Jackson already knew it was Zach who had won because of his howl. Not soon after everyone was gathered around the platform again, Jackson couldn’t be bothered to stand up again so remained in his sitting position. ‘’Congratulations Zach.’’   
  
Zach shifted back into his human form, his long black hair waving in the slight breeze. His icy blue eyes looked at the Alpha before presenting the red cloth to his Alpha. ‘’Found it.’’ He saw before he threw it to Jackson who easily caught it without batching an eyelash. ‘’I can see that.’’ Jackson said.   
  
‘’So for your prize…’’ He smirked for a moment as his eyes met Louis’.   
  
Louis knew that something wasn’t right, that Jackson had planned something horrible again and the only thing Louis could do was wait in anticipation and revert his eyes back to his lap.   
  
‘’Bring her in.’’ Jackson growled and in the distance two Beta’s slurred a crying female Omega into their midst, Gemma. Louis’ eyes widened, no not Gemma. ‘’No, don’t do this.’’ He whispered so only Jackson could hear.  He heard Jackson smirk before he also felt Jackson’ hand curl around his waist. ‘’Oh I will, and it will be so much fun.’’ Jackson whispered back. ‘’Especially that one girl where she’s so close with, that other whore.. What was her name again?’’   
  
Louis looked at him with widened eyes, he did this just as a game? That’s all that Gemma was worth? Just to spite him and Selena? ‘’Selena?’’

‘’Oh yes, I knew that.’’ Jackson laughed out louder, some curiously looked at their Alpha for laughing out loud. Their conversation ended there as Gemma also was slowly hauled onto the platform about three feet from Louis and pushed onto her knees.  She was crying, probably already knowing why she was here and honestly Louis didn’t want to know, he didn’t want to know what Zach was going to do to Gemma but he already had a guess. His eyes met with those of Gemma and he could only she pure fear into her eyes, pure fear, sadness but also anger. ‘’Lou..’’  She whispered.   
  
Louis wanted to say something back but Jackson’s hand that was curled around his waist went up and around his mouth so he couldn't reply to her. ‘’Shut up.’’ He heard the Alpha whispered in his ear before again, biting on it. Louis nodded and felt him retreat his hand. Louis did as Jackson told and shut his mouth, just looked at his lap again like an empty shell.   
  
‘’So, Zach this is your price.’’ Jackson smirked. ‘’She’s still a virgin Omega, never have been bred before and you have the honor to show everyone here how an Omega is treated in our pack.’’   
  
Louis’ closed his eyes, he knew this was going to happen. He raised his head into the crowd, seeing Selena in the back being held back by Justin with a hand over her mouth. The tears were rolling down her cheeks, even over Justin’s hands, her eyes were almost flaring red from anger. She was probably going to storm up the platform to take Gemma away from there. If it wasn’t for Justin trying to hold her back, if he would let her go and Selena would do this than Jackson had every right to punish her for her behavior and even Justin wouldn’t be able to safe her then.   
  
Zach approached the platform, climbed the stairs and went straight for the crying Omega. He took her chin in his big hand an tilted her head. ‘’Such a fine price, and you say she’s never been bred?’’   
  
‘’Exactly.’’ Jackson answered. ‘’You can have her virginity here and when her heat hits you can breed her properly.’’   
  
Zach licked his lips. ‘’Thank you for such a generous prize, Alpha.’’ He smirked. His hand grabbed Gemma’s neck to push her onto her hands and knees as he begged him to stop. ‘’Please, don’t.’’ She cried.   
  
‘’And she’s a beggar, even better.’’ He said as he tugged a few times at his cock so it hardened. Louis watched with widened eyes next to him as Gemma was crying on her hands and knees with Zach’s hand holding her into place by her neck. He could see the fire in her eyes, she wanted to protest, run and never come back but she can’t. Louis also saw her eyes widen in pain and produce even more tears as the Alpha entered her slick entrance.   
  
Louis looked away, he didn’t want to see his friend getting violated by an Alpha, he can’t look at something like that. Just as he averted his gaze he saw Selena crying in Justin’s chest who had his arms strongly around her. ‘’You should watch the show.’’ Jackson said as his hand again, went up but this time grabbed Louis' chin to turn the Omega's head to Zach and Gemma.   
  
Zach wasn’t even gentle for her first time, she was plunged into like she didn’t matter, like she was just an object. Every thrust into her made her cry out in pain, her boobs giggly because of the force Zach was using. At one point she couldn’t handle it anymore, her hands couldn’t handle it anymore and gave up on holding her weight. She fell forward but Zach didn’t stop, he used this opportunity to thrust into her harder and deeper. Her begs and cries for him to stop were probably heard on the other side of the volcano.   
  
The Southern pack members were all trying to avoid looking at this despicable display in front of them, ashamed to even stand here but mostly they were ashamed because they weren’t able to do anything.  Louis’ though couldn’t watch this any further. ‘’Fucking stop it!’’ He yelled as he stood up, shocking everyone.   
  
Jackson’s eyes were glowing with rage. ‘’You dare interrupt? Fourth rule, Louis, do not interrupt by decision’s.’’     
  
Zach stilled his thrust and just let his cock seated in Gemma who looked at Louis with so much appreciation in her eyes. But also with hope, thankfulness, but mostly fear for what was going to happen now. Louis gave her a small nod to let her know it was all going to be okay, that it was fine. ‘’This is my business, this is my fucking friend who’s getting raped and I know you’re just doing it to spite me.’’ He spitted to Jackson, right now he didn’t care about the consequences. He only cared about what the fuck was happening in front of him.   
  
‘’You know that and you still make the wrong move?’’ Jackson laughed. ‘’You’re so going to regret this Louis..’’   
  
‘’I’m not regretting anything.’’ He growled back, he dodged Jackson’s attempt to grab him as he made his way to Zach. ‘’One second to get out of her now.’’ He ordered the Alpha.   
  
Zach snorted, how did this Omega dare to defy his Alpha? ‘’Listen here-‘’   
  
‘’That was your one second.’’ Louis growled after he punched the Alpha. He immediately crouched down to take Gemma in his arms. She cried in his shoulder and held onto him for dear life. ‘’Shhh, it’s okay now Gems.’’ He whispered.   
  
‘’Oh you think? You just made it worst for her.’’ Jackson growled as he pulled the two apart. ‘’Zach fucking hurt her.’’ He ordered.   
  
‘’No don’t!’’ Louis struggled in the Alpha’s arms, he doesn’t care if he gets raped because it already has been done to him, multiple times but Gemma was still pure and innocent.    
  
Jackson loudly roared into his ear, stilling him in his struggles right away. His roar was so dominant that it even got the better of Louis’ Omega side for a moment. He got pushed to his knees as Jackson held his wrists on his back with only one hand and pushed his thick cock into his hole. ‘’Ah!’’ Louis cried out in pain, he was completely dry but still a bit loose from this noon when he got fucked by Jackson too.   
  
‘’Learn your place, whore.’’ Jackson growled, releasing Louis wrist to push Louis’ face into the platform with his hand. He held his hand on Louis head so the Omega couldn’t even move as he relentlessly thrusted into him.   
  
Gemma wasn’t doing better, she was again on her hands and knees being fucked into harder than before, her breasts were being fondled hard by Zach’s right hand. His other hand was on her hips for a bit more leverage. His right hand released her breasts and pulled her head back using her hair.  

Most of the people in the crowd, from the Northern pack, were cheering the Alpha’s on. _‘’Fuck them harder!’’_   
  
_‘’Fuck those whores good!’’_  
  
_‘’Show them who the Alpha’s are!’’_   
  
Though the others, from the Southern pack, were averting their eyes, some were silently crying and some just didn’t know what to do at all. Though one thing they all knew was how much they admired Louis for trying to do something while they’re all chickening out.   
  
Gemma got fucked by Zach for about twenty minutes more before his knot tied them together, Gemma for taking her first  screamed out in pain but when she tried to crawl away a hand around her throat pulled her back. Now Zach was making himself comfortable while he was knotted, again not caring about the crying, whimpering mess that was tied to him.   
  
Jackson though was roughly manhandling Louis, throwing him on his side to fuck into him, then again on his hands and knees, occasionally slapping, choking or biting him to conflict more pain to the Omega. Eventually, even Louis couldn’t hold out anymore and started to cry too. He couldn’t even be embarrassed about the fact this was all being doing publicly, because the pain distracted him from that. He cried out at the same time as he let out a breath of relieve when Jackson knotted him, now it was over.   
  
People in the crowd applauded and cheered as the two Omega’s still had to get their breath back. Gemma and Louis sneaked a glanced to each other, both a crying, sweating mess. ‘’Alight now everyone, enjoy the rest of the night!’’ Jackson yelled, followed by more cheering and people scattering away. Most Alpha’s almost jumped the nearest Omega for a quick fuck too and as soon as Liam and Justin saw that they took their Omega’s back to their den. Jackson did tell them mated Omega couldn’t be touched but still they didn’t trust anyone to listen to those rules.   
  
‘’Now..’’ Jackson whispered in Louis’ ear. ‘’You didn’t think I’d let you go like this, now did you?’’   
  
‘’W- what do you mean?’’   
  
‘’Oh no, you’re going to be punished Louis.’’ Jackson smirked. ‘’How about no food for a few days? Or as a punishment being transferred to my den in the North?’’   
  
‘’No please..’’ He needs to eat good so he can produce milk for his pups, and he has to stay here for his pups.   
  
‘’Then how about I take a pup from you?’’ The devilish Alpha smirked. ''That's a fitting punishment isn't it? Then you wouldn't dare to ever again embarrass me!''   
  
‘’NO!’’ Louis growled, no one touches his puppies. He's been able to protect them for the past few days from Jackson and he's never giving up. He'll fight for them, hell he'll even die for them!  Jackson’s hand whipped Louis head around so Louis could look straight into his golden eyes. ‘’You can choose one of those three options Omega.’’  
  
‘’Please something else, anything that doesn’t involve my pups is fine..’’   
  
‘’You brought this on yourself, choose one now or I’ll choose for you and I guarantee you that you won’t like which one I choose at all.’’  
  
Louis shook his head with tears in his eyes, still not breaking eye contact with the Alpha. ‘’Alpha, please.’’ He begged, he had to do this for his pups. He fucking had to beg to save them and Jackson knew exactly what to say to get him like this. ‘’Please I’ll do anything Alpha.’’   
  
Jackson’s eyebrow gave a slight twitch. ‘’Not quite convinced yet, Omega.’’ He smirked Louis had to beg more. Breaking Louis still was a task close to impossible since the Omega just had that much spice but the Omega had such an obvious weakness that it was almost ridiculous, if Louis just abandon his pups then he could've escaped already.    
  
Louis held all his anger, annoyance and frustration back to do this. To fucking give Jackson what he wants. ‘’Please Alpha, fuck me, breed me. Do whatever you want with me, but not my pups.’’ Louis forced himself to say.  Jackson grinned even more, he completely had Louis in the palm of his hand now, no matter what the Omega would do anything for his pups. ‘’That’s more like it Louis, what are you?’’     
  
''...''  
  
''Louis what are you?''  
  
‘’I’m your whore.’’ Louis mumbled.   
  
‘’Louder, I want to hear you say it, not mumble it.’’   
  
Louis gulped. ‘’I’m your whore.’’ He said louder this time, pleasing the crazy Alpha.

Jackson hummed and pulled him into a claiming sloppy kiss. As soon as his knot deflated he marked Louis again by urinating all over him again and after that dragged Louis back to the den. ‘’Suck me, like the proper whore you are.’’ Jackson said as he laid on his back with high cock already hard and mighty again. He noticed Louis’ hesitation, the Omega was looking at his pups and back to Jackson a few times. Debating over listening to his order or taking care of his pups first. ‘’Now Louis, think of your punishment.’’   
  
Louis’ eyes widened, his weakness... ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He answered obediently and knelt next to Jackson. The Alpha’s hand guided the Omega’s head to his cock and forced him to take it in. ‘’If you dare use your teeth then I’ll bite your pup ten times as hard.’’   
  
Louis whimpered and tried to do his best to not even let his teeth as much as scrape it. His tongue circled around the head, and in the slit before sucking on it whole again. Apparently the Alpha really liked it when he played with the head of his cock, judging from all the satisfying grunts and growls he was letting out. ‘’Good boy, good Omega.’’ Louis heard him moan. His hand took the base of his cock as he slowly let Jackson’s cock slide down his throat, he has deep throated Harry twice but Harry was very careful, nice and encouraging but Jackson isn’t. He felt Jackson’s hand push him further down impatiently for him to take in more and it’s not like Louis could back because Jackson’s hand in his hair was making sure of that.   
  
‘’Deeper Louis, fucking take everything.’’ He said and shoved Louis’ head down, satisfied when he noticed that Louis was actually choking on his cock. ‘’Good, fucking choke you whore.’’ He said. He grabbed Louis head with both his hands and adjusted himself onto his knees while keeping his cock into Louis’ throat and started thrusting into the Omega’s throat while his hands kept Louis’ head in place.   
  
Every choking sound that Louis made was like music to his ears, the tears in Louis’ eyes were like a piece of art work. Eventually he got bored of it again and pulled his cock out. Louis immediately coughed, gasped for air and let out a breath of relieve but still knowing the Alpha wasn’t done. ‘’I’m not quite finished yet Louis..’’ Jackson said as he laid back on his back.   
  
Louis again, held back his anger and crawled on top of the Alpha. He positioned himself above Jackson’s cock, feeling it already poke at his hole, seeking entrance. He slowly slid down but of course, for Jackson it all went to slow so the Alpha brought his hands on Louis hips, slamming the Omega down as he trusted up again.  It went on for another half an hour, Louis crying and whimpering while Jackson growled and grunted with each thrust until he finally knotted the Omega again. Louis fell on top of Jackson to catch his breath as he again, was being stuffed full with Jackson’s cum.   
  
He stained Jackson’ chest with his tears, his tears of sadness, pain, disgust but most of them were because of fear. Jackson could do anything to him as long as his pups were here, no matter what Louis had to obey so his puppies wouldn’t face the consequences. But even though Jackson knows his weakness, he'll never let the Alpha break him, he will not become a breeding machine for Jackson. The only one for him is Harry and damn, he really has to go find Harry if he wants his pups to survive this. He can't beat Jackson, he needs Harry to do that so his Alpha can save his family.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, I'm ''sick'', ''cruel'', ''fucked up'' and I've read even more of comments like that. And I'm getting sick of those so any negativity will be deleted, don't care if you stop reading my story, don't care if you find me cruel, sick or fucked up but go write your own story and you'll learn how hard it is to write. So unsatisfied? Go write your own happy, perfect story, because in reality everything is always happy and perfect too right? *Sarcasm* This will continue for about 4 chapters more so yeah either read it or don't. ;)


	24. A dream is a wish your heart makes

Weeks went by and everything was at least a little better than before, Jackson didn’t visit that often but when he did it was mostly to fuck Louis a few times until he was satisfied again and then he left. He brought some meat with him when he visited so Louis at least had something to eat aside what his pack members offered him.  
   
Everyone felt sorry for Louis to live like this so they helped where they could by doing all small things like bringing berries, meat or some rugs. Gemma was allowed to stay  here after the full moon. Wesley wasn’t allowed to come back and he wasn’t doing too good either at the North. He didn’t respond at all when a Beta tried to touch him or even did fuck him, he didn’t moan, didn’t cry just silently let it all wash over him and now no one was interested in him and honestly that should be a good thing but it wasn’t. If he didn’t have a purpose then Jackson just thought of him as useless and disposable.   
  
Sometimes Niall and Liam would babysit his pups so he could take a bath in the lake. Of course Jackson didn’t like it when he watched off his scent but he would piss on him anyway, it didn’t matter if he bathed or not. And speaking about his pups, three days ago the first one shifted to his human form, Nathaniel, and the puppy was so adorable with Harry’s green eyes. Not soon after Nathaniel, Stanley, Tyler and Anne followed their brother. Nathaniel, Tyler, and Anne all three had deep green eyes like Harry and Stanley had blue eyes like him.  
  
Ariana was a little later than her siblings and shifted this morning to her human form, also blue eyes like him. All his puppies were so beautiful and gorgeous with some hints of Harry and that made him cry again, he wanted Harry, he craved Harry so much that he had dreams about talking with Harry and the thing was it all felt so real. Harry encouraged him to keep going and told him how much he loved him, wish to hold him again. Louis always told Harry about the pups and he can’t wait to tell about Ariana too, their gorgeous five puppies that can now all shift too.

Louis woke up today feeling nauseous and sick. It wasn’t soon after he woke up that he felt the urge to throw up. He crawled over his pups as soon as he could to get outside and threw his meal from last night up. As soon as he was done he cleaned his mouth from the awful taste and laid back around his pups. ‘’Mommy is okay, I’m not getting sick.’’ He whispered lovingly to his puppies, who were now in their wolf form for whatever reason. Louis also shifted to his wolf form, his mother instinct told him to do that.   
  
After waiting for a few minutes Nathaniel and Ariana started seeking his teats, so some were hungry. He nosed the other with his snouts to encourage them to eat too which worked as the others also sought a teat and started feeding. ‘’Hey Lou?’’ Niall whispered in the doorway. Louis looked up, first he thought it was Jacksons since the Alpha hasn’t visited him in a week but luckily it wasn’t. Niall shifted into his wolf form too to make communicating a little easier.   
  
_‘What are you doing here alone Niall?’_ Louis asked.  Even though Jackson's rules said that no Alpha could touch a mated Omega it was still risky.

 _‘Informing you about Jackson being in a real bad mood so don’t piss him off please.’_ Niall whispered.   
  
Louis' ears perked up, oh boy.. _‘Why, what happened?’_   
  
_‘He got into a fight with another Alpha, of course he wrecked him but it wasn’t the other Alpha’s fault at all. Jackson was for some reason already agitated and because the Alpha accidentally bumped into him made him somehow freak out.’_ Niall said. _‘I don’t know why he already was so agitated though.’_

Louis gulped, well he was going to end up in bruises then. _‘Where is he now then?’_   
  
_‘Helping the Alpha get to Anne for treatment, he realized his own mistake about releasing all his anger and frustration on that Alpha and this was his way of apologizing I guess so I had some time to quickly run to you.’_   
  
_‘Thanks Ni, go back fast before he notices you.’_   
  
Niall nodded his head. _‘But Lou, are you okay? You don’t look too great.’_  
  
_‘Just a bit nauseous, don’t worry Ni go.’’_  
  
_‘Okay, bye Lou take care.’_ Niall said before sprinting off.  Louis laid his wolf head back down on the rug next to his pups who were still feeding and closed his eyes, hoping that Jackson would go a little easy on him.   
  
…   
  
And indeed Niall was right, as soon as Jackson entered the den Louis could just scent the agitation in the air. His pups were done feeding about half an hour ago so he was again in his human form. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ Louis asked, acting oblivious.   
  
Jackson sniffed the air before looking at Louis. ‘’Bare your neck, now.’’ He ordered, so Louis immediately did, if he would refuse now then Jackson would release all his anger on him and he’s not so sure that he’ll survive that.  Jackson stuffed his face into Louis’ neck before sniffing and licking at the skin there. ‘’At least that brightens my day.’’ Jackson murmured.   
  
Louis looked at him confused, what the hell could possible brighten his day. ‘’What?’’   
  
‘’You see, I had a pregnant Omega at the Northern side but she gave birth to one dead pup and one alive, who died in the end anyway. And that pissed me off since she couldn’t fucking give birth to any healthy pup at all, so I killed her.’’ Jackson pulled Louis in his lap and stuffed his face in his neck again. ‘’And then here you are…’’   
  
‘’What the hell are you trying to say?’’ Louis groaned.   
  
‘’Your scent has changed, it’s much sweeter. It’s the scent you had when you were pregnant before and now you’re pregnant again.’’ Jackson mumbled in his neck. ‘’From my puppies..’’   
  
''...''  
  
And at that moment Louis’ world collapsed, no that was even an understatement. He wasn’t only pregnant again when he already had to take care of five pups but he was pregnant from another Alpha, it wasn't unexpected at all tough. He’s been knotted over and over again the last few weeks so it was bound to happen, at least he wouldn’t get another heat again which meant that Edward couldn’t kill Harry. ‘’I- I’m pregnant?’’ Louis gulped, the words were still sinking in.  
  
‘’Yes, but there is also a down side at that since you won’t have your heat for such a long time so Edward would have to wait to kill Harry for another while. But I don’t think you really mind that, do you?’’   
  
‘’You want me to honestly answer that?’’ Louis asked carefully, trying not to piss the Alpha off with his sass.  
  
‘’Hmmm, I already know your answer anyway so you don’t have to.’’ He said. ‘’I hope you at least give birth to one healthy pup, preferable an Alpha so do your best the next few months.’’   
  
The Omega snorted. ‘’Well, not to be rude Alpha but if you would treat your Omega’s right then they would produce more pups, preferably alive.’’ Louis said, its true because he’s seen Alpha’s hit an pregnant Omega, like seriously?   
  
‘’Can’t deny that.’’ Jackson chuckled. ‘’But then you whores should just obediently listen and then we wouldn’t need to punish you..’’   
  
‘’Oh come one, a bit of care won’t hurt you would it?’’   
  
‘’I don’t care about the weak, Omega’s have no other use than breeding and-‘’  
  
Jackson got interrupted by one of the pups who started peeping for Louis who immediately crawled off of Jackson’s lap and to his puppy. ‘’Shhh, mommy is here.’’ He whispered and picked the peeping pup up. It was Stanley who was peeping, probably for his attention too. ‘’It’s okay sweetie.’’ Louis whispered as his peeps slowly disappeared. After Stanley was calmed down again Louis placed him back with his siblings who all shifted their position to lay comfortably again.   
  
‘’You’re handling them so well..’’ Jackson noted. ‘’You’re fit to bare my pups.’’  
  
‘’First time being a mother, never thought I would be one anyway.’’ Louis said with a small smile on his face while touching each pup so they knew he was there. He could've never guessed he would end up on a weird island with an amazing Alpha and his pups, and he sure couldn't have guessed another crazy Alpha taking over and impregnating him again.   
  
‘’Hmm what do you mean?’’   
  
Louis looked at him. ‘’Never wanted to be a mother, or having an Alpha. Just wanted to live my life the way I wanted. Basically stranding on an island wasn’t really on my to do list either, but hey, here I am anyway.’’   
  
‘’Oh yeah, you’re no from here..’’ Jackson said. ‘’So if you could go back would you?’’

Louis snickered. ‘’That depends if Haz would come then sure, but I don’t think that would work out.. Our worlds differ too much, so for my family staying here would be best.’’ 

‘’Is, it really that different?’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yes it is, people don’t live in packs but are just families and children don’t mate unlike they do here. I’m nineteen and where I come from when you’re nineteen you go out, drink and get drunk, have sex with whoever you want to and sure as hell not mate that early. Of course sometimes someone gets pregnant but then there’s the choice to abort it, letting someone adopt it or just raise it and destroy your future.’’  
  
‘’That is quite different yes.’’ Jackson yawned, he was quite tired since he didn’t had a wink of sleep last night. ‘’Enough talk and come here.’’ He ordered.   
  
Louis rolled his eyes and crawled back to the Alpha who already laid on his side, inviting Louis to lay in front of him. Louis carried his pups with him, since they need his warmth during the night. He laid down on the rug with his back against Jackson’s chest and his pups laid in front of him against his chest. He felt Jackson’s hand crawl over his waist onto his belly. ‘’Can’t wait to have you all swollen with my pups.’’ He whispered in his ear.   
  
Louis gulped, he could totally wait. He’s already busy with these five so how is he going to take care of more pups and Jackson’s pups at that. What would Harry think?  Would he hate him now that he’s pregnant with another Alpha’s pups? Will he be neglected because of that, or worse will his pups be neglected. Sure they’re from Jackson but they’re part of him too, they’re his pups too so he damn well will protect them. He won’t favor Harry’s pups over Jackson’s in any way, he’ll love them all equally because they’re all his pups, a part of him. ‘’Goodnight Louis.’’ Jackson grunted  in the backside of Louis’ neck, Louis' pregnant scent somehow calmed him down and made him fall asleep easily.

******

Harry was left alone a few days until Edward visited him to stuff some food and water into him but after that he got left alone again. His leg still hurt like hell but at least the wound stopped bleeding and luckily didn’t infect, which was kind of a miracle in these poor conditions. But it wasn’t exactly healing very fast either, but again he couldn’t think of his own pain but only that of his mate.  
  
Every night he had these dreams where he could talk with Louis and his mate always told him about his pups and that they were able to shift and looked a lot like him, it made him keep hope, hope for that one day he get out of here and that he can have Louis in his arms again. He's been craving Louis so unbelievably much and knowing that his Omega was in so much pain, pained him too. Also in these dreams Louis looked sad, very sad and hurt but never told him why.  Harry kind of have an idea why his mate was sad. He could feel Louis’ emotions all the time and most of the time Louis was sad, depressed, frustrated and angry but Harry couldn’t do anything to relieve him from that.   
  
In the dreams he tries to have Louis keep his head up and look towards the future, a hopeful future where they can be together again and that he just has to hold on for a bit longer.  Every morning when he wakes up Harry can’t wait until it’s night so he can fall asleep and dream again so he can see his Omega again. The weird thing about these dream was that they felt so real, like he could actually touch Louis, feel him and scent him. But then after his dream he wakes up again without Louis or his pups by his side and that feels horrible, just like today.   
  
He woke up a bit after sunrise and just sat there for the whole day, he just sits there imprisoned in some cave that is most likely at the Northern territory or else he would have known his whereabouts. Edward today fed him a bit of meat and shoved a bowl of water into his throat but something was off with his brother, he was more frustrated and angrier than normal but it’s not like he’s going to ask why.  
  
After Edward left he let his eyes close to slip into his fantasy where he had Louis in his arms, where he could cuddle his puppy’s all day long. The day went by very slowly until the sun set again and night approached, night meant sleep and that meant talking to Louis again. He couldn’t wait to see and talk to his mate again.  His eyes closed and when he opened them he notice he was already in his dream. ‘’Lou?’’ He whispered when he saw the crying Omega standing in the distance. In his dream everything surrounded them was white, pure white like fresh fallen snow. The sky was white, the ground was white and it was very plain but Louis at the center made everything perfect.   
  
Louis turned around with his eyes full of tears, though let out a very small smile when he saw the Alpha and ran into his arms. ‘’I’m so sorry.’’ He sobbed into his arms.   
  
Harry purred as he circled his arms around his Omega, his Omega and no one else’s. These weird dreams that made their condition a little bit brighter so the could keep hope and keep sane.  He could touch, hear and smell Louis like he was standing right in front of him and this is the only way that he can keep his head up no matter how often dward beats him. ‘’Shhh, don’t cry my love.’’ Harry whispered in Louis feathery hair. ‘’I’m here.’’   
  
‘’No, you’re not.’’ Louis cried. ‘’I don’t know where you are, I miss you and I need you Alpha.’’   
  
Harry added pressure in his arms to push Louis more into his chest. ‘’I’m so sorry love, even though I want it so much Lou you don’t even have a clue about how much I want to be where you are but I can’t escape this place and even if I did I can’t fight in my condition.’’  
  
‘’Are you hurt?’’ Louis asked with widened eyes, Harry never said anything about his condition but always asked about him. ‘’Are you hurt Haz?’’ Louis asked again with a more demanding tone in his voice. Harry nodded. ‘’Yes my love, I can’t walk since my leg is clearly broken and wounded.’’   
  
‘’O my god, Haz..’’ Louis cried even harder. ‘’I love you so much..’’   
  
Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead. ‘’I love you too, so much it’s unbearable to be so far away from you.’’ He whispered. ‘’So how are you love?’’   
  
Louis stilled, how he was? He was horrible, sad, depressed, lonely, tired and pregnant from someone else. ‘’I- I..’’ He stuttered, would he tell Harry? Well, it’s just a dream anyway so why not. ‘’J- Jackson impregnated me Haz..’’ Louis sobbed. ‘’I’m so sorry.’’ 

Harry’s eyes widened, no, no, his Louis. ‘’Louis hey, love, please don’t cry okay?’’ He cooed. ‘’It’s not your fault at all okay? This is all my fault, I failed to protect you or my pack. I failed to protect my pups and I fell for my brother’s trap.’’  
  
Louis shook his head, denying getting pregnant was Harry's fault. ‘’That’s not your fault either, you just tried to save your mother. I can’t deny him Haz, he already hurt Tyler once and I can’t let him-‘’  
  
‘’You’re doing perfect.’’ Harry interrupted, a mother always has to put their pups first. ‘’You’re thinking about your pups and that’s only logical okay? You’re doing so good to protect them, you bear everything on your own shoulders so your pups can be safe and healthy, that’s exactly what mother’s do. They protect their pups with their life and you’re doing a great job at that, my job as your Alpha was to protect you in which I clearly failed.’’ Harry also cried, he couldn’t hold everything in anymore.

Normally Alpha’s have to keep up this tough act that they’re strong willed, they possess power and don’t let emotions take control of them but what is it that he needed to do in this situation? ‘’I’m so sorry Lou..’’ He cried, his sobs matching those of Louis'. ‘’We’ll work it out right? Please don’t hate me or those pups, they’re still part of me right?’’ He whispered the last part.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Of course love, I promised you that I protect you and I swear I will work this out and I’ll swear I’ll love those pups just as much as I love our five pups.’’   
  
‘’Thank you Haz, thank you so much.’’ Louis sobbed, his Alpha was the best he could've ever wishes for and the only thing he does want to wish right now is to be with Harry forever.  The two of them cuddled and whispered sweet nothings to each other for as long as their dream lasted, of course when the two of them woke up they silently cried. Their dreams ended way too fast for their liking, if it depended on them then they would both want to dream for eternity so they could be together forever.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the encouraging comments guys :)


	25. Crying isn’t a sign of weakness. It’s a sign of having tried too hard to be strong for too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter but it's something, haha only two chapters until Harry gets free :)

Previous  
  
 _Harry nodded. ‘’Of course love, I promised you that I protect you and I swear I will work this out and I’ll swear I’ll love those pups just as much as I do to our five pups.’’_  
  
_‘’Thank you Haz, thank you so much.’’_  
  
_The two of them cuddled and whispered sweet nothings to each other for as long as their dream lasted, of course when the two of them woke up they silently cried. Their dreams ended way too fast for their liking, if it depended on them then they would both want to dream for eternity so they could be together again forever.._

******

Louis woke up again with tears in his eyes because once again his dreams came to an end. Jackson was still laying behind him and his puppies still slept against his chest. So he could only snuggled back into his puppies and fell asleep again.   
  
He woke up again not long after he fell asleep because of Ariana’s whines for him. ‘’Let her shut up.’’ Jackson growled from behind him, no one tells his pups to shut up. ‘’Same to you.’’ He growled back, earning another warning growl for Jackson back which he could care less about.   
  
He shifted into his wolf form so Ariana could start to feed first, soon followed by the rest of the pups. After they were done he groomed his pups, scented them and shifted back into his human form. His food supply had run out so he would have to ask Jackson to go hunting for him. ‘’Alpha?’’ He mumbled.   
  
Jackson groaned as he looked up. ‘’What?’’   
  
‘’Uhm, well my food supply has run out..’’  
  
Jackson smirked. ‘’So?’’   
  
‘’Oh come one, you know I want you to go hunting for me.’’ Louis groaned too, he hate playing these games with Jackson. ‘’Fine, what do you want?’’ Louis glared at him.   
  
‘’Hmm, depends on what you’re offering..’’   
  
‘’Depends on what you’re bringing back.’’   
  
Jackson gave another warning growl. ‘’Don’t go too far, Omega.’’   
  
‘’Fine, if you won’t hunt then I’ll do it myself.’’ Louis said in the heat of the moment, he can’t hunt because he can’t leave the pups.   
  
‘’You’re not allowed to leave the den.’’ Jackson replied. ‘’Not as long as you’re pregnant with my pups, you’re staying inside where it’s safe.’’  
  
‘’Not planning on going somewhere anyway but you do realize I have milk to produce and I have to feed your unborn pups, so please go hunting.’’   
  
‘’Fine, if you go on your knees right now so I can fuck you.’’   
  
‘’You can do that after you’ve hunted, use your energy for catching something big.’’ Louis argued, nope he’s not going on his knees. Well maybe if he really doesn’t have a choice since he needs food but he won’t go down without a fight.   
  
‘’Now.’’  
  
‘’No.’’   
  
‘’Louis…’’ Jackson warned.   
  
‘’No, you’re the fucking Alpha right? The Alpha provides for the Omega so get off your lazy ass and go fucking hunt!’’ Louis yelled as he pointed to the den entrance with a stern face, though that soon turned into fear when he saw the anger in Jackson’s eyes.  
  
‘’Come here, now.’’ Jackson roared.   
  
Louis whimpered and shook his head, nope. ‘’Don’t..’’   
  
‘’Here now!’’ He yelled one more time, forcing Louis to listen to his command. Louis slowly walked to the Alpha who yanked him onto the ground and immediately used his body again. ‘’You’re getting an easy punishment today since the good news about you being pregnant, but lash out like that one more time and I won’t feed you for a whole week, am I clear?’’ Jackson growled in his ear after he firmly knotted Louis.  
  
Louis nodded his head, lately he didn’t cry or beg anymore. Jackson didn’t deserve his tears. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He answered, he wants to go back to sleep again so he can feel Harry again, see him again and scent his Alpha again who cared for him, protects him, provided for him and did everything in his power to make him smile.  
  
 He can’t keep this up anymore, he can’t take care of his pups feeling like this, the feeling of just wanting to sleep forever and never wake up. He can’t try to smile every day to make things better but it doesn’t, nothing gets better, it never will. Life is a bitch and has fucked him over plenty of times right now, getting used over and over again and pregnant by the one who uses him is probably not even the worst that can happen to him. He’s tired of everything, tired of being here, tired of trying to stay positive.  But while Jackson doesn’t deserve his tears, the thought of never seeing Harry again, never touching Harry again made him cry.   
  
‘’Stop crying Louis.’’ Jackson ordered. ‘’Crying just makes you look even weaker, it won’t solve anything.’’   
  
Louis desperately  chuckled, ‘’Crying isn’t a sign of weakness. It’s a sign of having tried too hard to be strong for too long.’’ Louis said. ‘’Sometimes a good cry and cure what a good laugh can’t.’’   
  
Jackson groaned. ‘’Stupid quotes of yours.’’   
  
‘’My mother liked quotes and always told me those she liked the most, honestly they’ve been valuable life lessons for me.’’ Louis didn't even know why he said that to Jackson who couldn't care less about him.    
  
‘’Your mom? You probably miss her since you can’t get off of this island.’’   
  
‘’Yes I do, though she died when I was twelve.’’ Louis sniffled, his mother and him were very close. She was not only his mother but also his best friend, someone he could tell everything that bothered him.   
  
‘’She wasn’t old then, why did she die?’’ Jackson asked.   
  
‘’She was very sick..’’ Louis whispered, he remembered the day he last spoke to her, and hugged her for the last him. ‘’You know, she felt that she was going to die. Somehow she just knew her time was up but she never wanted that, she wasn’t ready to die yet. The day before she died she cried and cried while holding on to me, she knew she wasn’t going to wake up the next morning but of course she didn’t say that when we parted for the last time. She only told me  how much she loved me like always with tears in her eyes.’’ Louis paused to sniffle his tears away, remembering his mom always will be one of the hardest things in life. ‘’You know… One of the saddest sights in the world is seeing your mom cry.’’   
  
‘’You were very close with her, weren’t you?’’ Jackson asked and Louis just hummed as an answer.   
  
‘’My mom also died, but he was murdered in the fight between the packs.’’   
  
Louis honestly couldn’t feel any sympathy for him, if his mother was an Omega then he was probably being used like a whore too so dying was probably a salvation for him.  Jackson’s knot deflated so he pulled out. ‘’Well I’m going hunting then, anything you prefer?’’   
  
‘’Deer, or bunny’s.’’   
  
‘’On it.’’ Jackson said before shifting and running out of the den to hunt.   
  
Louis sighed before opening a small bottle with some crème in it that he got from Anne. She said to apply it to his wounds so it would heal faster. After he did that he hid it again so Jackson wouldn’t find it and take it from him. This crème is the best, just apply it and the next day he doesn't feel a thing anymore. Louis laid back with his pups to close his eyes for a moment, hopefully he would dream of Harry again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'm going to an amusement park and Wednesday I have to work all day long :(. So I can't promise you an update then, so the next update will probably be on Thursday! xx


	26. My soul hurts more than my body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on updating till tomorrow but oh well, had some time to spare so here you go! :) Thanks for all the support and comments guys, totally motivating me to keep updating like this! xxx

Louis was preparing a meal with fresh vegetables and some deer meat when Selena came running into his den, crying. ‘’L-Louis!’’ She cried.   
  
Louis was surprised at her sudden intrusion but opened his arms for her to cuddle in anyway.‘’Easy, what’s wrong?’’ He asked when Selena ran into his arms.  
  
‘’I- It’s Gemma, she went into heat and now..’’ She cried. ‘’T- That Alpha that had her on the first full moon is now with her.’’   
  
‘’She went into heat?’’ Louis repeated. ‘’That Zach guy right?’’   
  
Selena nodded her head in his shoulder. ‘’She cried for help so I wanted to help her but Zach hit me to get me out of there so I came running to you.’’   
  
‘’Selena, I’d love to help but you know…’’ Louis bit his lip, he’s not allowed to leave the den and even if he did what was he going to accomplish by running into the Omega den? If he would then he would be punished again and again, he can't handle those punishments anymore. It feels like Jackson's manipulative ways are getting to him, it annoys the hell out of him but seriously, who wouldn't go crazy in a situation like this?  
  
‘’Oh I don’t want you to interfere again, it would only result in you getting hurt by Jackson..’’ She said sadly, she’ll never get the image out of her head from that night on the full moon. That night that her best friend got raped in front of the whole pack and eventually Louis too. And every single full moon the same is being done to Louis. ‘’I’m sorry, just didn’t know where to go..’’   
  
‘’It’s okay, I just prepared a meal do you want some?’’ Louis asked.   
  
‘’If you have enough…’’ She said.   
  
‘’I do and I could use some company.’’   
  
Selena nodded and sat down close to the puppies which she patted lovingly with an adorable smile on her face. ‘’I’ve actually also got to tell you something..’’ She whispered.  Louis placed some cooked meat with some veggies in a bowl before handing it over to her. ‘’Hmm?’’   
  
‘’Well, in my last heat I got pregnant.’’ She said, the smile on her face was exactly as a proud mom should have on its face.  Louis stilled for a moment before a smile formed on his lips. ‘’Well congrats, I see you’re really happy about that.’’ He said, even though he's also pregnant again, he can't smile like that.  

‘’Yes I am, I’m happy because of that but everything else is so..’’   
  
‘’Fucked up.’’ Louis totally agreed with her, everything was fucked up. No one knew about him being pregnant from Justin yet, even though he was starting to show already. He actually would love to tell someone, tell someone how he feels and admit his fear to. He didn’t even control the tears that suddenly streamed down his cheeks, everything just sometimes gets to you.  
  
‘’Louis…’’ She whispered before crawling over to him to embrace her fellow Omega.  
  
‘’I’m sorry.’’ Louis cried. ‘’I just have all these emotions stuck inside of me.’’  
  
‘’Then let them out, talk to me and get it all of your chest.’’   
  
Louis nodded too, this time the roles were reversed and he was the one who needed comfort. ‘’Sel?’’ The tears already streaming out of his eyes.  
  
‘’Lou?’’ She said concerned, closing in on the crying Omega.  
  
‘’I’m pregnant too..’’ He whispered. ‘’I’m pregnant from Jackson.’’ He sobbed harder. He’ll love his pups equally is what he said, but how can he love his pups that came from him? What if one of his pups look like Jackson and he’ll always imagine him when he look at one of his children?   


Selena embraced him tighter as if she was squeezing the sadness out of him. ‘’I’m sorry Lou, I dared to say I’m happy being pregnant while you’re-  
  
‘’It’s okay, of course you can be happy. Just because I can’t be happy doesn’t mean you can’t..’’ He said after he pulled back from the embrace. Both his and Selena’s faces were wrecked with tears.  
  
She shook her head. ‘’No, you know that I was going to mate with Harry right? If I did then I would have been the one who had to go through Jackson’s torture, and honestly if I didn’t have Justin then I would have trade places with you Louis. What you did for Gemma back then was so amazing..’’ She sniffled. ‘’You only thought about her and not even about yourself when you bashed Zach’s face in..’’   
  
‘’Sel, I’m at least glad that no one else has to go through this. At least not from our pack, except Gems who has to go through Zach’s torture..’’   


‘’She won’t be pregnant luckily.’’ Selena whispered. ‘’Anne made this herbs for her so she won’t get pregnant and I also had them for you but you’re already..’’    
  
‘’Yeah, that’s too late for me..’’ He said sadly, if he could have avoided becoming pregnant then he would have..   
  
''...''  
  
They ate in silence when she spoke up again. ‘’She can make some herbs that can give you a miscarriage…’’ She whispered.  
  
‘’No, I won’t do that.’’ Louis answered right away, they are in him now so they’ll stay here. ‘’Even if I did then he’ll just knock me up again, my heat will arrive sooner and then he can claim me over Harry and then they’ll kill him.’’   
  
She raised an eyebrow, what? ‘’Wow, wait!’’ Selena said. ‘’Harry is still alive?!’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Wait, you didn't  know that? Edward also took part in their plan, they have Harry somewhere on the island trapped and he’s hurt a lot.’’   
  
Selena gasped. ‘’O my god, we need a search party and Anne need to know this. O god, why did you never tell this sooner!’’ She panicked. ''Our Alpha is alive and you kept that to yourself?!''   
  
''First of all shhh!'' He shushed her, what if one of the patrol Alpha's heard? Yes, Jackson was having patrol Alpha's outside of his den to keep track on Louis. Jackson thought he didn't know about them, but he did. ‘’Second, because I thought everyone knew already?''  
  
She shook her head, no one knew anything. Everyone just thought Harry had died some way so Jackson took advantage of that and took over the pack. No one knew Edward took part in this scheme either. ‘’We have to find out where he is..’’   
  
‘’I think I know where he is too…’’ Louis whispered. ‘’But even if we safe him he can’t defeat Jackson because he’s hurt and weakened. Edward only feeds him so he’s alive and wounds him again after he’s healed.’’   
  
‘’I’m sorry Louis, but how do you know this?’’  
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’Dreams, I can share dreams with Harry.’’ At least that’s the easy way of explaining it. Their souls meet at a special ‘’space’’ when they’re asleep and they can still interact with each other like normally.   
  
‘’What?’’ There’s no way, she thought. ‘’T- That’s.. You’re serious?’’   
  
He nodded. ‘’Some true mate bullshit, here look.’’ Louis raised his wrists and showed two marks like he was tied up. ‘’I’m trying to learn how to take Harry’s pain.’’   
  
She softly took hold of his wrists to inspect it. ‘’He’s being tied up, isn’t he?’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’He said his wrist were hurting so when I tried to literally kiss the pain away, it went away but I took his pain.’’   
  
‘’That’s so weird.’’   
  
Louis completely agreed, he didn’t know he could do that either until a few weeks back. He was just talking regularly with Harry when his Alpha told him about where he was and why he couldn’t come back. He said his wrists ached so badly so Louis just wanted to place a few kisses on them and when he woke up he suddenly had aching wrists as well. He only discovered the next dream that he took Harry’s pain, which the Alpha didn’t like because his Omega in pain because of him was something he couldn't handle.   
  
‘’Well I’d have to go back now..’’ Selena said. Louis hugged her tightly and thanked her for listening to him. She also told him to hang on and keep his head up no matter what. Of course he’ll keep his head up, he has a lot of faith in his Alpha.

******

Edward growled as he again hit Harry with a whip. Harry growled loudly out of pain, but didn’t show any other emotion. ‘’Does it fucking hurts Harry?’’ Edward laughed like a madman as he continued hitting his brother with a whip. One, two, three… nineteen, twenty and on. ‘’My soul hurts more than my body does.’’ Harry answered through gritted teeth. The blood was gushing out of the wounds on his back and forming a blood pool on the ground.   
  
‘’Tsk, if I continue then you’ll simply bleed to death and I can’t have that..’’ Edward said frustrated, he was so god damn frustrated because of Jackson. The Alpha just went ahead and knocked Louis up so he still can’t fucking kill his brother. And aside from that Jackson never said his sister was going to be used and claimed by Zach either, so what he’s his second in command? Everyone except the Alpha isn’t allowed to have a bitch to fuck but now Zach can have his sister?   
  
Harry huffed in agreement, he can’t die either. He had to have Louis in his arms, just one more time would be enough, just kissing him one more time would be enough.   
  
Edward kicked him on his side and dragged him back to the wall where he would tie Harry to again. Edward sighed. ‘’You know…’’ He said. ‘’It’s really fun with every full moon to see Louis get fucked by Jackson over and over again, at first he cried and begged for him to stop but now he’s obediently taking it, moaning like a vile whore. ’’ He said, he wanted some reaction out of Harry and now he did.   
  
Harry growled threatening to him, showing his wolf canines which he would love to use to tear Edward apart. Edward chuckled, right now it was as if a tiger was stuck in a small cage and the only thing it could do was bare it’s fangs. ‘’So that does get a reaction out of you..’’ Edward slapped his hands together as if he got an idea, which he did. ‘’How about I drag Louis here and have Jackson take him in front of you? Wouldn’t that be fun..’’ 

‘’Fuck you Edward!’’ Harry growled as he pulled against his restraint that didn’t even budge. ‘’I should have killed you when I had the fucking chance!’’   
  
‘’Yeah! But you fucking didn’t!’’ Edward laughed again. ‘’You just took my eye!’’  
  
Harry wanted to absolutely rip his throat out, bathe in his brothers blood and put his head on a stick so he could put it outside his den as decoration.  ‘’Just leave my Omega out of this..’’   
  
‘’Your Omega? YOUR OMEGA?’’ He laughed again. ‘’Your Omega that’s pregnant from another alpha? The Omega that gets fucked and knotted by another Alpha?’’ 

‘’That’s being done without his consent!’’  
  
Edward smirked, there’s nothing funnier than fucking with his brothers mind. ‘’Oh you think? He’s begging for Jackson’s knot every day and he absolutely adores the new pups in his belly, I’ve even heard him say something about abandoning your worthless pups.’’   
  
Harry knew Louis absolutely was doing the opposite, he even said to love Jackson’s pup and honestly Harry respect that. He’s so proud of Louis to be going through such torture everyday but still thinking about the pups. He doesn’t care about the unborn pups not being his, they’re part of Louis and Louis is his. He’ll get out of here soon, he has to be by Louis’ side before he goes into labor. He just has to get to him before Edward breaks him or his mind, he knows Louis would never abandon any if his pups but Edward can easily get into his mind to make him believe he would. He has to get out of here, not only for Louis and himself but for his pups and pack too.    



	27. I don't even recognize you as my brother anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Harry breaks out and fight with his brother, what'll the outcome be? Will he spare Edward a second time or will he kill his brother? You'll see! ^^ 
> 
> Oh yeah, and a little bit of Jackson/Louis action but it'll be the last time so don't complain.

  
Summer hit harder than last year, at least it looked like it did. Louis knew he was at this island for more than fifteen months. Right now he just wants to take a cooling swim in the lake but instead he’s knotted to Jackson again. His pups were starting to explore the den as of lately, sniffing the corners, scenting the rugs and basically terrorizing his belongings but seeing his pups walk around, playing together made his miserable days better. ‘’Alpha?’’ Louis whispered.   
  
‘’What?’’   
  
‘’Can I-‘’  
  
Jackson interrupted him right away. ‘’No.’’   
  
‘’You didn’t even listen-‘’  
  
‘’No.’’   
  
‘’Fucking hell.’’ Louis groaned. ‘’Seriously?’’   
  
‘’Yes, no is no.’’ Jackson yawned, all this hotness is tiring him out.  Especially after he fucks Louis multiple times.   
  
‘’I just want to go take a swim!’’ Louis rambled so Jackson couldn’t interrupt him again mid-sentence.   
  
‘’Can you quit whining Louis?’’ He asked. 

‘’Just want to take a swim..’’ He whined again.   


‘’Fine, we’ll go after my knot dies down. But we’re only staying for a few minutes before you’re heading back into the den, understood?’’   
  
‘’Fine.’’   
  
After Jackson’s knot died down he took Louis to the lake. Of course before leaving Louis made sure the pups were all lying safely in the basket somewhere in a dark corner where they could sleep safely. ‘’Alright make it quick.’’ Jackson growled from the side. He totally didn’t like that the Omega that is carrying his pups was outside like this.   
  
‘’Just let me enjoy the cold water for once.’’ Louis growled at the Alpha after he made himself comfortable on a rock. Jackson warned him by giving a low growl that rumbled through his chest. And Louis returned that with a roll of his eyes, which again earned him a growl. ‘’Stop testing me, you should know by now where your place is.’’   
  
Louis sprinkled some cold water on his face and washed his arms, neck and chest. ‘’You know how hot it is in that den right?’’  
  
Jackson licked his lips while watching the Omega wash himself. Louis was just irresistible with those blue eyes the same color as the lake, the puffy lips that just were begging to be sucked on and don't forget his belly that was starting to show. Before Jackson knew he grumbled in his chest and jumped into the water to approach the Omega.   
  
Louis was startled for a moment when the Alpha pulled at his arms so he was dragged of the rock, turned around and pushed onto the rock so his ass was sticking out. ‘’Perfect.’’ Jackson purred into his ear.   
  
‘’W- We’re in broad day light!’’ Louis hissed as he already felt the alpha’s cock nudge his entrance. ‘’Jackson!’’ He tried to turn around but the Alpha placed his strong hand at the base of the Omega’s neck and push it down so his head was being pushed into the rock. He hissed out as the Alpha deepened his hole out.   
  
Relentlessly Jackson pounded into him with so much force that he got some grazes on his chest from the rock he was laying on, probably on his face too. Louis tried to hold his voice in as hard as he could but having someone hammer into your prostate multiple times and not make any sound was quite hard. ‘’Moan, cry, yell, curse and beg.’’ Jackson purred in his ear again.   
  
Louis shook his head with his hand clamped over his mouth, he doesn’t want to notify the whole pack about him being fucked again. But his hand got yanked away and pulled behind his back. ‘’Ah! Ah!’’ He released his moans as Jackson bit his shoulder and held on to his shoulder while fucking into him.   
  
Louis’ whimpers of course got the attention of other pack members, while some smugly laughed other’s looked away sadly, most of the Southern pack members looked away sadly. They all wanted to help Louis but were simply unable to. Again, he got knotted by Jackson. How many times would this go on? Forever? He can’t do this forever, he's already getting crazy after a couple of months of being bothered by Jackson.  
  
If Harry isn’t fucking hurrying the fuck up then he’s going to take matters in his own hands but he probably won’t do it anyway since his pups life were then at stake too. If he didn’t have pups? Then he would have fucked Jackson up already but fighting an Alpha and protecting all his pups? Nope, not going to work and he’s not risking any of their lives so his life would be better. He’d rather be hurt himself then that his pups get hurt.   
  
He felt Jackson pull out, which was weird since the Alpha never pulled out. Jackson’s strong hand gripped his arm to pull him out of the water. ‘’Wh- ah!’’ Louis got pushed down into the mud where Jackson eventually knotted him. ''You've enjoyed the cold water long enough now didn't you?''   
  
''Are you serious? I'm covered in mud right now!'' Louis grumbled.   
  
''Too bad for you.'' Jackson devilishly smirked. ''You're my whore and I do with you as I deem fit, right my whore?''  
  
Louis gulped, slowly nodded his head. ''Y-Yeah..''

******

More weeks went by and Louis shared another dream with Harry but when he was ready to jump into his Alpha's arms his eyes widened with fear, this time his Alpha just looked worse than he’d ever did. ‘’O my god, Haz?’’ Louis whispered.   
  
Harry was knelt in front of him and when he looked up Louis could just see how hurt his Alpha was. ‘’I’m sorry Louis..’’ Harry whispered. ‘’I can’t anymore, I’m so-‘’  
  
Louis was at his side immediately, kissing, nuzzling and stroking his Alpha’s face. ‘’No, no, no you promised not to leave me…’’ Louis whispered with his lips hovering over Harry’s.  ‘’You can’t leave me, then I’ll die too and we can’t leave our puppies alone Haz..’’   
  
‘’I know and please forgive me for that Lou, I love you so much, so much… You know how much I love you right?’’ He said. Louis looked straight into his Alpha’s eyes when he saw Harry's eyes watering. He noticed regret, some fear, anger, hatred but so much love in Harry eyes.   
  
Louis nodded his head and slowly kissed his Alpha. ‘’I know, I love you too Haz. I never thought that when I stranded here and met you that I would end up with puppies from you, the most gorgeous puppies in the whole world..’’ Louis smiled at the thought of his pups, yes he never wanted pups but they're the best to happen in his life, with Harry of course. ''I'm so glad I stranded here Haz, so glad...''  
  
Harry returned the kisses with weak attempt, his body really wasn’t holding this out for long anymore. ‘’I’m so glad you stranded here, even though we didn’t have that much time together. I honestly feel like I’ve known you for years.’’ He sniffled and tried to weakly wipe his tears but to no avail they just returned and streamed down his cheeks again. His body was covered in lashes and bruises, he could barely move them anymore because Edward really took out all his wrath on him this day. ‘’I never thought I could love someone so much Lou, but I do… I love you so fucking much..’’ He sobbed into his mate shoulder. ''I don't want to die Lou, I want to grow old with you and have more puppies...''  
  
Louis also sobbed into his Alpha’s neck, he already noticed how beat up Harry was and how the Alpha really tried holding on but simply can’t anymore. He softly grabbed Harry’s hand so he wouldn’t hurt him and brought them to his lips, kissing each hand a few times. He wanted Harry to survive so he could pay back what Edward did to him, what Justin did to his pups and mate. ‘’I never thought I would even have an Alpha, or pups because I never wanted one but you… You made me whole Harry and I know I’ve been shit to you sometimes, especially at the beginning but please do know I also love you so fucking much and if we die then we die together.’’   
  
Harry hummed. ‘’I’m sorry for the unborn ones, they won’t..’’   
  
‘’I know, I know but they’ll forgive us.’’ Louis whispered, still holding Harry’s hands to his lips. He wanted to take over _all Harry’s pain_ , all his fear and all his sorrow so he could just break out of there and free everyone that suffers under  Jackson’s reign. Before Louis knew their dream ended and he woke up. He woke up with an unbearable pain on his back, on his arms and legs, on his chest, head. Basically everywhere you could possible think of was hurting. He cried out in pain while trying to move into a position that didn’t hurt that much.   
  
Then he knew what happened, the dream.. He took all of Harry’s pain and damn that was so much pain and he fully understood why Harry couldn’t bear this anymore. ‘’Fuck!’’ Louis cried out, he needed someone now. So he howled for anyone to come help him and yes, soon enough both Niall, Selena and their Alpha’s stormed into his den. ‘’O my god, what did he do to you?’’ Niall cried beside him, thinking Jackson did this.  
  
Selena ran around with wet clothes so she could clean the wounds. She now had to put everything in use that she learned about healing from Anne, everything. Though Anne taught her to be calm at all moments, right now that task was a tiny bit too much for her. She cried while collecting supplies for Louis. She knew how bad his condition was and that he had to be treated right now or else he might…   
  
‘’Calm down love.’’ Justin whispered in her ear while lovingly stroking her head. She hadn't even notice she was shaking and crying herself. Justin's touch  worked, she did calm down.   
  
‘’You’re right..’’ She whispered and pushed all her emotions to the side. She took a deep breath and calmly analysed the situation before moving automatically around. Picking up bowls with water, cloths and she sent Justin on a herb mission to Anne.  Niall, who was crying at Louis’ side, was carefully clutching his Omega’s friend hand in his own. ‘’Please Lou, think about happy thoughts..’’ Niall said. ‘’Like that Starpucks you love so much.’’   
  
Louis actually giggled a little before crying out in pain again, giggling fucking hurt. ‘’I- It’s Starbucks Ni..’’ He whispered weakly.   
  
Selena was at his side and slowly started swiping his wounds clean and applying some healing crème she already found in Louis’ den that he probably got from Anne. ‘’Lou, did Jackson do this to you? Because if so then I don’t care if I’m an Omega I will fucking kick his-‘’

‘’No..’’ Louis whimpered softly. ‘’Harry will be coming soon, so it will all be okay..’’ He whispered, probably not for him but if he just holds out long enough for Haz to free the village then he’s down for it. ‘’I just have to hold on for a bit..’’ Because if he dies then Harry will die too and that would mean he couldn't save the pack and destroy Jackson.  
  
‘’He’s what?’’ Niall asked. ‘’He’s coming?’’   
  
‘’Yes, I took… all… his.. pain..’’   
  
‘’Shhh, stop talking Louis..’’ Selena said and laid a cloth gently on his forehead. ‘’Talking is too much for you, I’ll try to everything I can Lou. Do not give up because you're someone that will never give up, you’re too strong to give up now!’’   
  
‘’I’ll try..’’   
  
‘’Hush.’’ She said again, more sternly this time.   
  
Not soon after Justin arrived with Anne who took it over right away, of course complimenting Selena on her good work. That her quick thinking made Louis' surviving rate a lot higher. She didn’t smile so brightly in a while and if what Louis said was true then Harry had to be on his way..

******

Harry woke up after the dream, already thinking he’s dead but he wasn’t. He felt perfectly fine somehow. Not somehow, his stubborn Omega took his pain. ‘’Oh god no, LOUIS!’’ He yelled out, no, no his Omega can’t handle all that shit. Why did he act so reckless again?   
  
Harry was breathing heavily at the thought of Louis having all his pain right now, slowly dying in their den while he never got the chance to hold his mate again. His thoughts made him rage so much that he tore his restraints apart and shifted into his wolf form. Inside the volcano was like a giant maze that he sure as hell wouldn't be able to figure out but he could sniff out Edward scent and which route his brother always took so following that he succeeded in making it out.  He had to get to his mate, now like right the fuck now. He swiftly ran through the forest when a heavy force bumped into him. _‘How did you get out.’_ Edward growled, also in his wolf form.   
  
_‘Get out of my way now and I’ll let you live..’_ Harry snarled. _‘Now , Edward.’_  
  
Edward snarled too and obviously was not backing down. _‘Go back into your cage and I’ll let you live.’_ He growled back.   
  
Harry didn’t even think a second before jumping his brother, his wolf was larger than Edwards, more powerful and more muscular built. It didn’t even take him five minutes until he had Edward pinned down under him. _‘Last chance now Ed…’_   
  
_‘Fuck you! Jackson will kill you anyway, Louis belongs to him now anyway and those pups too! Go fucking die, brother!’_ Edward snarled before Harry roared in his face and bit a chunk out of Edward’s neck.   
  
_‘Die yourself, slowly bleed to death you scum.’_ Harry growled back. _‘I’d rather have my brother alive but I don’t even recognize you as my brother anymore, so you dying shouldn't be a problem now would it?’_  


_‘Don- Don’t leave.. me here.’_ Edward asked while the light in his only eye was already fading. The wound was deep and blood was gushing out of it. In the distance the sound of a bear was heard, a hungry one at that.   
  
_‘You’ll probably be dead before it arrives but if you aren’t then have fun becoming a meal, then you’ll have just one more purpose in life.’_ Harry said before moving on. He couldn’t waste time here. Did he feel guilty about leaving his brother like that, even after all the things he’d done to him? Yes, he did a little but did he regret it? Hell no, what Edward did to him is something Edward deserved to pay for and what better way is there than to pay with his life? **None.**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the mates will be reunited again, but this time outside of their dreams! :)


	28. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on updating but everyone was dying for one, so here it is :) I do have some sad news though... It's coming closer to the end guys... There'll be a few more chapters but not that much anymore, but all good things come to an end an then I can start on something new again! ^^

Anne did her best on treating Louis together with Selena. Niall also was helping a little because his job was to just keep talking to keep Louis awake, something he’s very good at. He had to keep Louis awake, his friend was not allowed to close his eyes and sure as hell not permanently. ‘’Lou? Do you already have names in mind for the new pups?’’ Niall babbled.   
  
‘’No…’’ Louis whispered. ‘’Do I have to?’’   
  
‘’No, would you like more girls or boys?’’ Niall kept asking him stuff, but he just wanted to sleep. Closing his eyes sounded like purgatory right now.   
  
‘’Ni?’’   
  
Niall carefully took Louis' hands in his own, very carefully so he wouldn't hurt the other Omega. ‘’Yes Loulou?’’   
  
‘’I’m tired..’’   
  
Niall hummed while stroking Louis hand with his thumb. ‘’I know but you can’t sleep yet so start calling puppy names.’’ He ordered. 

''...''  
  
''...''  
  
‘’Can’t think of any..’’ Louis said after a few seconds of silence. ‘’Haz is almost here..’’   
  
‘’He is?’’ Anne asked. ‘’Where is he now?’’   
  
‘’He fought with Edward, won… And now is on his way to us..’’   
  
‘’Well he better fucking win then.’’ Liam replied. ‘’Or else we’re all fucked.’’ He was sitting next to the basket where the pups were lying in while sometimes touching one pup or adjusting a pup so it wouldn’t get smashed by the others. These little pups were all very lively.   
  
‘’H-How.. are my p-pups?’’ Louis asked, his voice only getting weaker.   
  
‘’They’re doing great Lou.’’ Liam said, holding Ariana up. ''See?''   
  
‘’N-not them, the unborn.. ones.’’   
  
Anne with a smile touch Louis’ cheek lovingly, she respects Louis so much for considering Jackson's pups his pups as well. ‘’They’re okay honey, you don’t have any internal damage so your puppies are all doing good. But you have to hold on okay? They need your womb for quite some time so you can't give up sweetie.’’ Anne continued treating Louis’ wounds for another hour while Selena and Niall kept Louis awake. Liam was still on pup duty and eventually even Justin joined him. He didn’t have pups of his own yet because his puppies were safely inside his Omega.

About half an hour later Jackson came storming into the den, still oblivious to what was going on but the stench of blood attracted him. ‘’Why are all of you here, get out.’’ He growled. ''And why does is scent like blood in here?''  
  
No one moved at all, they’re not leaving Louis now. ‘’We’re not leaving.’’ Anne said. ‘’I have to treat Louis and if you want your pups to survive then I suggest you keep your mouth shut and sit down.’’ She ordered.   
  
Jackson stood high and mighty in the entrance. ‘’How dare you, a barren and useless Omega, talk to me like that.’’ He slowly approached Anne with murderous intent in his eyes. Anne stood her ground even though in her mind she was screaming at herself to run. She didn’t react in time when Jackson slapped her cheek, the sound echoing through the den. The impact made her fall over on her side with her face on the ground. ‘’Anne!’’ Selena yelled in panic.   
  
Jackson then got a good view of Louis’ condition. ‘’Who did this to him?’’ He asked through gritted teeth, his hand were shaking at his side from anger. ‘’WHO DID THIS TO HIM!’’ He demanded answers, and he wanted them now.   
  
No one spoke up. It’s not like they’re going to say, _‘Hey Jackson, Harry is on his way to kick your ass but Louis had to take his pain and is dying right now.’_  
  
‘’I sort of did.’’ Someone heavily breathing said from the entrance.   
  
Jackson turned around, when he saw who it was, he roared out loud, shifting into his dark brown wolf form. He stood high and might, like always, in front of the others. He's shielding the Omega who's carrying his pups from the Alpha, Harry.   
  
‘’Haz..’’ Louis whispered.   
  
‘’It’ll be okay love, just hold on for a bit longer.’’ Harry cooed, he was so glad to finally see Louis again even though his Omega is in poor condition right now.. He'll just have to beat Jackson fast so he can share Louis' pain. He also shifted into his wolf form, his black wolf bared his teeth at the brown Alpha wolf standing in front of his mate. Both wolves were snarling at each other while slowly walking outside, fighting in a den wasn’t really going to work.   
  
Outside, a lot of wolves had already gathered to witness the fight. Of course the Northern pack cheered for Jackson while everyone else cheered for Harry. Harry roared out loud, followed by Jackson before charging at each other. Jackson swiped his claws close to Harry’s face who just managed to dodge it. He bit Jackson’s paw that tried to injure him and used it to throw Jackson to the ground.  Jackson just got up again as if nothing happened and charged at Harry again, this time Harry didn’t dodge in time and got knocked to the ground. Jackson stood above him while they clawed and bit each other until they were both full of scratches, bite marks and wounds.   
  
_‘Just give up Harry..’_ Jackson said as they slowly circled around each other. _‘he’s mine, those are my pups!’_  
  
Harry growled at him as he bared his teeth. _‘I’ll never give up and especially not a fight I can win.’_  
  
_‘You think you can win? You’re so naïve Harry...’_  
  
Harry huffed and stopped walking to face Jackson again, he’ll fight until he breathes out his last breath. He’ll fight until he has Louis in his arms again. _‘Let’s end this then.’_ He huffed as both wolves charged at each other again. They fought and chased each other deep inside the forest where their pack mates didn’t follow.  They scratched, bit and tore each other apart until Jackson has Harry pinned down.. _‘See? You won’t be able to win Harry. Those pups are all mine, Louis is all mine!’_ Jackson taunted.   
  
_‘He’s not yours! He bears my marks, he’s my true mate and I’ll never let you have him. I’m too greedy for that.’_ Harry replied before putting all his strength in his paws to tumble Jackson off of him. His eyes were blood red with rage, thinking of all the shit Jackson had done to his Omega. All the rape, the torture and the cruel touches. He's not forgiving Jackson, he'll never stop until Jackson is dead. He launched himself at Jackson’ throat, locking his jaws around the other wolf's throat, while shaking his giant wolf head as hard as he could. Jackson still wasn’t giving up and managed to escape Harry’s grip. Jackson took a few steps back, knowing his throat was open, bleeding and not looking good. _‘I've damaged him enough, he knows who has the reign in the end so you can just kill me but he'll never forgot me, my touch or my knot.’_ He said before slumping down to the ground.  
  
_‘Oh I will, but I’ll do it slowly and painfully. I'll make you pay for what you did to him, for what you did to my pups.’_ Harry snarled as he again, bit Jackson’s throat to shake his limb body around. He could taste Jackson’s vile blood in his mouth as he kept on shaking his body. His eyes were still glowing red with rage as he released all his anger on Jackson’s body. Eventually after shaking the lifeless body around, Harry let go as Jackson’s body hit the ground with a thud. Harry, covered in blood from himself and Jackson, howled in victory before sprinting off to Louis.   
  
Before entering the den he shifted back into his human form and ignored all the pain again when he entered. He had scratches all over his body, deep claw marks that will surely leave scars but, these scars will prove his victory and he'll make sure to admire them forever.  ‘’Lou?’’ He whispered as he entered _their_ den.   
  
Louis cried trough his smile. He heard Harry’s victory howl and he just couldn’t contain the tears anymore. ‘’Hazza.’’  Niall, Anne and Selena who surrounded Louis took a few steps back to give the two some space.   
  
‘’I love you so much you reckless idiot.’’ Harry placed multiple kissed on Louis face. He noticed all the whip lashes, bruises and wounds that Edward conflicted on him on his Omega’s body. His pups were sleeping in Louis side and they’ve grown so much… He's missed his pups so much, his five gorgeous sweet, little angels. ’Why did you do something so stupid.’’   
  
‘’Because you were going to die and I didn’t want you to die.’’ Louis was barely understandable, his voice was soft and weak and of course he was crying from happiness, mostly pain but also happiness.  ‘’Give me your hand.’’ Harry whispered, he was hurt too but he could take some of Louis’ pain back.   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’No, you’re hurt already..’’   
  
‘’Don’t care, come here love.’’ Harry placed a quick kiss on Louis' lip. ''I'm here now, let's share our pain okay?''  
  
Louis listened and placed his hands in Harry’s big ones. He felt Harry’s lips on his again as slowly some of the pain lessened, it still hurt a lot but now it was bearable. ‘’Thank you Haz.’’   
  
Harry smiled. ‘’I have you in my arms again…’’ He whispered. ‘’This isn’t a dream right?’’   
  
‘’It isn’t..’’   
  
Harry joined Louis and the two snuggled into each other. Everyone else had left while they were having their reunion to inform the rest of the pack and of course to give those two some space that they clearly deserved.   
  
‘’I love you Harry..’’ Louis cried. ''I love you so much, so much...''  
  
Harry kissed his forehead and nuzzled their noses together. ‘’I love you too, so much. My omega.’’ The alpha purred.    
  
‘’Look our puppies..’’  
  
‘’I saw already..’’ Harry reached his hand to one of his  puppies to stroke them. Glad when Nathaniel nuzzled his muzzle into his big hand, clearly recognizing his father. ‘’They’ve grown so much..’’ He said sadly, he missed his pups first shift.   
  
‘’It’s okay, you’ll be there with everything else.’’   
  
‘’Hmm.’’ Harry’s hand stroked Louis belly lovingly, he absolutely didn’t care these pups were Jackson’s. He’ll just raise them as his own. treat them as his own and love them as his own. ‘’I’ll never let you out of my sight again.’’ He purred into Louis’ ear.   
  
And you know? This time Louis really doesn’t mind to be tied down by Harry, he’ll gladly stay by his side forever. He picks up all the pups one for one and placed them beside him and Harry. He ignored the pain in his arms and snuggled back into his family, his mate and pups. Thinking about it makes him emotional again, he has Harry back. He can finally snuggle into his Alpha for comfort and warmth, the comfort and warmth he has missed for the past few months. The pups also cuddled into their parents and each other. Together the whole family fell asleep feeling whole again. ‘’Never leave me again Haz.’’  
  
 **''Never.''**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter ahah! Again thank you so much for all the support, they keep me going and updating this fast! See you in the next chapter! xx


	29. Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you ALL for so much support guys. Seriously, every time I see your comments I'm smiling like some psychotic idiot so thank you for that ;) haha no seriously, I love you guys!

After Harry’s fight with Jackson, he and Louis mainly stayed inside their den to heal up, cuddle and just be with each other. They never, ever let the other out of sight and they had to touch one another at least once few minutes just to reassure themselves that they were together again.  But tonight Harry had pack business and Louis had to stay back with the pups so against both of their wishes they had to part for a little bit. But this time it was for really important matters, first it was about the Northern pack that now didn’t have an Alpha anymore but Harry, after killing Jackson, became their Alpha too so had all control over them. Of course he isn’t going to split the packs again and sent all those poor Omega’s back into those horrible living conditions, nope he already made sure they were moved safely to the Omega den here. A total of ten Omega’s, two were pregnant and two already gave birth with a total of three pups, one dead.   
  
At first they were scared and thought to be treated the same though Louis managed to befriend them all and slowly they opened up to him, Niall, Selena and Gemma. Louis assured them they would be treated like princes and princesses, he especially became close with Noah who had given birth to two male pups a few months ago. And they were Edward’s pups so they’re Harry’s nephew’s. Wesley was unfortunately killed by Jackson who didn't need him anymore, it really fed Louis up. It made him sad and depressed for a moment, sure he didn't have any real connection with the other Omega but Wesley was miserable and eventually died miserable, such a sad life he lived.   
  
Harry also made sure no other alpha’s abused them anymore and had Justin and Liam, together with their Omega’s teach them the way you do treat your Omega’s and that having an Omega brought so much more joy and love than using a different one every time. Some Alpha’s actually listened and tried to change, starting by apologizing to the Omega’s and getting to know them. Though other Alpha’s didn’t listen, didn’t care about these lessons and certainly didn’t care about the Omega’s. Especially Zach, Jackson's second in command, was against loving Omegas, he was still dead set on only using them as a breeding machine.   
  
So tonight that’s where the meeting was all about, he was honestly thinking about kicking them out and sending them back to the Southern pack without the Omega’s. They could choose to stay obviously but the Omega’s could finally live freely, laugh and enjoy their lives so they weren’t going to go back to the North with the Alpha’s, no fucking way.

******

‘’Please be back soon.’’ Louis whimpered while his face was prepped with millions kisses from Harry. After two weeks of healing he wanted to have sex with Harry already but the Alpha wanted him to heal up more but Louis, as always, was very impatient and just wanted his alpha already. He was actually starting to doubt if Harry even wanted him, maybe he was so dirty now that Harry didn't want him anymore.  
  
‘’I… promise..’’ He said between his kisses. ‘’I don’t want to leave either, hell I want to drag you with me but it’s an Alpha only meeting..’’   
  
‘’I know, I know.’’ Louis giggled back. ‘’I love you..’’   
  
‘’I love you more.’’   
  
Louis pulled him into a deep kiss again with his hand both on Harry’s cheek to keep him in place. ‘’Not possible..’’   
  
‘’I’ll be back soon.’’ Harry left a kiss on his forehead, kissing each pup too before heading out.

******

Arriving at the meeting room he already noticed the tense air around him, especially those of the Alpha’s that didn’t want to adjust themselves. ‘’So.. Good evening everyone.’’ He said after he cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention.  
  
‘’I’m not going to sweet talk this so I’m just going to be straight to the point since I want to go back to my Omega. If you can’t adjust yourself to our pack, to our customs and beliefs then,’’ Harry paused to look at Zach and some of the other Alpha’s from the Northern pack that didn’t want to adjust. ‘’I suggest you go back to the North, fight out who the next Alpha is. Of course if any of the Omega’s want to go with you, which I highly doubt, then they may go but if they do not want to then you’ll all go back there alone, without the Omega’s.’’   
  
‘’Are you crazy?!’’ Zach growled, earning warning growl from Harry and Liam. ‘’Tsk, why should we-‘’  
  
Harry groaned to interrupt him. ‘’Seriously, just make up your mind now. I honestly don’t care what you choose. Or you’ll adjust and learn to respect, love and care for an Omega or go back to your side and stay the hell away from my pack. Why wouldn’t you want someone for your own who you can love and care for, who can make you laugh and will be there when you get home?’’   
  
‘’Because they only think of Omega’s as breeding machines.’’ Liam huffed.   
  
Zach growled but sat back down, no Omega would go back with them and living without Omega’s? Fuck no. ‘’No Omega would even want us anymore.’’ He said.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘’So that’s what making you hesitate, well in that case you know that Alpha from your pack called Jaiden?’’ He asked and saw Zach think for a moment before nodding. ‘’Well he’s trying and started by apologizing to the Omega’s, helping them and slowly some opened up to him. Especially Noah did and now he learned how to treat them right and that could be you in the future too.’’   
  
‘’Noah? He’s already been bred like-‘’   
  
‘’That’s not the point.’’ Liam butted in, not letting Zach finish that sentence. ‘’The only reason we are here is to discuss if you all stay here and adjust or get the fuck out of here, unlike you barbaric wolves, we have loving Omega’s waiting for us at home.’’ Liam said impatiently. He just wanted to go back to Niall since his Omega is almost going into his heat and made him overprotective, clingier and more possessive.   
  
‘’So what is your choice?’’ Harry asked one more time to the remaining Alpha’s. ‘’Adjusting or going back?’’   
  
''...'' Zach sighed. ‘’Fine, I’ll adjust.’’ Some other alpha’s slowly followed muttering ‘Adjusting’ as their choice and literally no one said going back. Going back wouldn’t have much use because without Omega’s their pack would be doomed to extinguish.   
  
Harry clapped his hands together. ‘’Great, then I’m off. Bye.’’ He said before storming off to Louis, he disliked being away from him already. He wanted his mate and pups in eyesight at all fucking times.

******

Harry immediately pulled Louis and his pups into his arms as soon as he entered the den. ‘’I missed you so much…’’ Harry whispered and felt Louis nod in his chest.   
  
‘’I can’t even be without you for an hour before I freak out Haz…’’   
  
‘’’Me neither love though I have some good news… The other Alpha’s are going to adjust too so they’ll probably join the lessons too..’’   
  
Louis hummed before pulling back from Harry’s hug. ‘’That’s good, can we go to sleep now? My body still aches all over after such a day..’’   
  
Harry lovingly kissed his forehead. ‘’Of course my love.’’ Louis’ wounds hadn’t healed yet and basically was on bed rest, or rug rest whatever you want to call it. Harry’s lips traveled down his to his chin to his neck to such loving marks onto his skin.   
  
Louis gave a satisfying purr while curling his finger into his Alpha’s wild curls. ‘’Haz, I want you..’’ He whined.   
  
‘’When you’re healed, I can’t risk hurting you or the pups.’’ He answered.   
  
Louis sighed in defeat, he just knew Harry wasn’t going to give in and snuggled into his Alpha. He stroked his belly, that was already swollen so probably a lot of pups again.. ‘’I love you Haz, and yeah I say it a lot..’’   
  
Harry chuckled and threw his arm over Louis waist. ‘’I love you too and I’ve said it even more.’’  He ended their conversation by kissing him on the lips. Afterwards they snuggled into each other while the night took over the day and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**...**

‘’No, please don’t Jackson!’’ Louis cried out as Jackson had Ariana in his mouth, teeth digging into her pelt. ‘’STOP PLEASE!’’  
  
He bit down harder making the pup cry out from the pain and fear. Louis ran to her as fast as he could but no matter how hard he ran it was like he didn’t advance at all, just frozen on his spot. ‘’Stop!’’ He yelled with fat tears streaming down his face before Jackson bit, almost splitting the pup in two and letter the lifeless body drop out of his mouth onto the ground with a soft dud.   
  
‘’’NOOOOOOOO!’’ Louis cried and gasped awake.   
  
‘’shut up…’’ Jackson groaned from behind him.   
  
‘’J- Jackson?’’ Louis whispered, Jackson was dead right? Harry was back with him and his pups right? ‘’W- What are you doing here?’’   
  
‘’Keeping you company?’’ He snorted. ‘’Our pups were born yesterday and you begged me to stay?’’ He yawned and tugged Louis back into his arms. ‘’If you keep disturbing my sleep then I swear I’ll force you to sleep outside, so fucking shut up and sleep.’’   
  
‘’B-But-‘’  
  
‘’Shut up whore!’’ Jackson yelled as he raised his hand to his face. Louis brought his arms to his face so he could protect himself from the blow when he gasped awake again. Though this time he saw the worried, loving green eyes he hoped he would always see when he wakes up. Though how did he now this wasn’t a dream either?   
  
‘’Are you okay love?’’ Harry whispered worryingly, he tried to shake his mate awake though Louis trashed around violently to shake him off.  He tried to cup Louis’ cheek in his hand when it got slapped away. ‘’D- Don’t touch m-me.’’ Louis cried. ‘’Y-You’re not r-real.’’  
  
Harry’s eyes widened, not only because Louis just rejected his touch  but also that Louis’ eyes were clouded with sadness, fear and anger. ‘’Shhh, love… You had a nightmare love.’’ Harry whispered, trying to sound so softly as possible. ‘’You’re okay now lovely.’’ Harry slowly opened his arms so the Omega could crawl into them for safety, though Louis had to make those advances himself.   
  
Louis cried harder, he didn’t know if this was reality anymore. But he did know that Harry’s arms meant safety and warmth so slowly he crawled into them and let out a frustrated sob followed by a satisfied sigh out of relieve. ‘’Shhh, I’m here love.’’ Harry cooed as he slowly rocked them. He pulled Louis more into his lap and hid the Omega’s face in his neck. ‘’Just a stupid nightmare love, but nightmares can’t hurt you.’’   
  
Louis sobbed it all out into Harry’s neck as his Alpha kept encouraging and whispering sweet things to him. Slowly the dears dried up, simply because he hadn’t any left but it felt good to relieve himself like this. It felt like he cried most of the pain, sadness, fear and anger out. ‘’I- I’m okay now.’’  
  
Harry placed a few kisses on his forehead, temples and cheeks before cupping those tear stained cheeks in his big hand. ‘’What happened in your dream?’’ He asked.   
  
Louis gulped a little. ‘’J- Jackson killed Ariana and when I thought I woke up I didn’t, because Jackson was still next to me and then I woke up again and I didn’t know if it was real or not..’’   
  
‘’Jackson is dead, he will never ever hurt our pups again or you.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’I know, I just..’’  
  
‘’I know something Lou, wait a moment.’’ Harry whispered and stood up to walk over to the basket with the pups in them who were clueless sleeping. He brought them all over to Louis and laid them in front of him so the pups could cuddle into his chest and tummy, which they did right away. Seeking the warmth from their mother and siblings they crawled all over each other to get the most comfortable spot. Harry laid back against Louis’ back before whispering to him. ‘’So, they can just sleep here so you can feel their presences so you’ll know they’re safe and warm.’’   
  
Louis nodded and cuddled into the pups as he also felt Harry cuddle into his back. ‘’Thank you Haz..’’   
  
‘’No problem love, I love you.’’   
  
‘’Love you too.’’ Louis fell asleep that night with a small smile on his face, his arm thrown over his pups and  Harry’s arm over his waist as his big hand rested on his belly. Harry though, fell asleep with a slight frown on his face. He would've guessed Louis would have some mental issues, but being so disorientated was a bit too much. He had to take a close eye to his Omega so Louis wouldn't hurt himself, getting tortured and used like that by Jackson must have left some scars.   



	30. Repulsing

Laughter was heard all through the Alpha’s and Vixen’s den. Liam, Niall, Justin, Selena, Gemma and Louis were all around the small fire that was roasting bison meat. It was caught by Liam and Harry since now the whole island is their territory so they don’t have to be cautious of infiltrating Northern territory. ‘’So when are you two getting pups again?’’ Harry asked Liam and Niall.  
  
Niall shrugged and blushed at the same time, they always wanted to focus on Dawn and Lilly first but now the girls are almost six already and can mostly take care of their own already. ‘’We already have spoken about that.’’ Liam answered. ‘’Niall stopped taking Anne’s herbs already so..’’  
  
‘’Oh!’’ Louis happily clapped in his hands. ‘’More puppies!’’ He smiled. Selena and him were almost due already. Selena smiled at Louis from her seat between Justin’s legs while she leaned against his chest. She felt Justin kiss the top her head and rub her swollen belly lovingly. ‘’Can’t wait to have them.’’ She whispered.  
  
Louis nodded and did the same to his belly. ‘’Yeah, I want these fatties out of there already..’’  
  
Harry had all the five pups in his lap while cuddling all of them, rubbing all of them and playing with them. ‘’We’re going to be so busy..’’  
  
‘’Yeah, it’s probably for the best if I go onto those herbs after this litter so-‘’  
  
‘’No, absolutely not.’’ Harry argued. ‘’You’re going to always be pregnant and pretty like that, don't even care if we're busy.’’    
  
‘’What?  Are you crazy Harry?’’ Louis argued back, how the hell were they going to take care of all these pups and even more at the same time? And why the fuck would he call him pretty when he’s so fat and ugly all the time. ‘’How can being fat and swollen be pretty?’’  
  
The others were watching and listening to the two mates arguing with a smile curved on their lips. Everyone can agree on that these two are meant to be and ever since Harry is back Louis finally smiles honestly again. ‘’What are all of you smiling about?’’ Harry snorted.  
  
‘’Brother, we’re just glad everything’s okay now.’’ Gemma smiled.  
  
She was depressed after what happened that first full moon, getting raped like that by Zach in front of everyone really took a toll on her and don’t forget that during her heat it happened again.  No matter how everyone tried to cheer her up it just didn’t work so ever since Harry returned she tried to get back on her feet and she was getting a step further every day.  
  
Zach came to her and apologized multiple times, trying to become a better Alpha  but she just couldn’t forget what he did no matter how much he apologized or brought her meat. Though slowly she forgave him, she did not forget but forgave and yes she knows… Forgiving someone who raped you in front of a whole pack and who hurt you was madness but she noticed the honesty in his eyes every time he apologized. He was learning how you do treat an Omega and after every session with Justin he came to her right away to talk about it and thus far he never ever tried to lay a hand on her, not even when she went into heat. He just carried her to the Omega den as fast as he could, while he did snarl at other Alpha’s who came to close, it was to protect her and after that he left the den right away.  
  
She was very, very thankful to him and after that heat she accepted his presents and until now the most of skin contact they had was a hug she gave to him to praise him for trying so hard. It’s not like she loves him or anything but slowly she start to care for the Alpha and look forward to his visits. Her thoughts got interrupted by the different laughs from her friends. ‘’What?’’ Sh said, high pitched.  
  
‘’Nothing little sister, just that we’re happy too to have you here.’’ Harry smiled at her which she returned by a honest smile of her own.

******

Louis cuddled into Harry after everyone had left while Harry was lovingly stroking his bare back. Without really knowing, Louis thoughts drifted off to his fantasy where Harry’s hand would dip just a little lower and could insert his fingers inside him.. Oh, how he longs to feel Harry again but until now the Alpha refused to have sex with him simply because of some wounds. And the thing is they were mostly healed up already! Was Harry just making up an excuse and didn’t want to touch him anymore now Jackson had had him multiple times already? Was that it?  
  
Louis’ emotions were all over the place.  
  
_Sadness_  
  
_Scared_  
  
_Unloved_  
  
_Unwanted_  
  
Without really having control over it he started to cry, startling Harry who was almost dozing off. ‘’Love, hey.. love what’s wrong?’’ He asked panicked.  Louis sniffled in his chest, trying to hide his crying face from his Alpha. ‘’D- Do you dislike me now Haz?’’  
  
‘‘Huh?’’  
  
‘’Do hate me? Dislike me? Repulse me?’’  
  
Harry had absolutely no clue what Louis was talking about, what happened? Just a few minutes ago they were happily kissing and cuddling! ‘’Lou love, you’re scaring me.’’ Harry sat up straight with Louis in his lap facing him. His Omega’s pregnant belly against his muscled stomach. ‘’What’s wrong Lou?’’ He whispered between kissing the tears away.  
  
Louis kept on sniffling in his lap. ‘’Y- You never touch m- me.’’ He said through his cries. ‘’T- The only reason I c-can think off is if you d-don’t want me anymore.’’  
  
Harry’s eyes widened, did he cause this? He simply wants to protect the puppies, mating now could hurt them. ‘’Louis look me in the eyes. ‘’ He ordered, almost a bit too sternly but it got Louis’ attention.  
  
He took a deep breath. ‘’Listen, you are my precious, beloved, gorgeous Omega and there’s no way in hell that I’ll ever, ever, ever hate you, dislike you or even repulse you. I love you so much that I can’t even bring myself to leave your side for more than an hour, I can’t even think about ever losing you let alone hating you.  I don’t know where you get these thoughts from but I would love to fuck you ten times a day but for your and the pups safety I can’t.’’  
  
Louis stared straight into those deep green eyes realizing all Harry was rambling was the truth. ‘’I-I’m sorry.’’  
  
‘’Hey, hey it’s okay baby.’’ Harry kept on placing kissed on Louis’ face until the Omega finally stopped crying. ''just don't want to risk anything baby, i love you so much Lou.''   
  
‘’I- I love you too Harry.’’  
  
‘’And I love you even more.’’ Harry whispered back while placing their foreheads together.  
  
Louis giggled a little, rubbing their noses together. ‘’Forever..’’  
  
‘’And always.’’

******

'’Okay push Selena!’’ Anne ordered.  
  
Selena’s let out a whine as she pushed as hard as she could and felt the first pup slide out of her passage. Anne cleaned it and laid it beside Selena so it could suck on her teats right away.   
  
‘’Just one more Selena, you can do this.’’ Anne said calmly. ‘’Come on, time to push again.  
  
Selena let out a frustrated whine but got encouraged by Justin, he was also in wolf form, while lapping at her face to let her know he was there for her. _‘You can do this love, one more.’_  
  
She weakly nod and started pushing again until she felt the same feeling with her first pup, this one also got cleaned and laid at her belly so it could seek one of her teats out. ‘‘Good job Selena, two little but healthy girls..’’ Anne petted her wolf head before leaving the den to give the new parents some privacy, two more pups. The pack was slowly doing baby steps into the right future.   
  
While the pups were sucking for milk she lapped at them so they would scent more like her and so they would be cleaned a little bit more. _‘So proud Sel, love you so much.’_ Justin huffed from behind her. They nuzzles their muzzles together until exhaustion took Selena’s body over and made her slowly fall asleep. Justin laid his giant head on her while looking at his small little girls and he’s so proud of them. _‘Hey puppies, daddy will always protect you..’_ He said to them before leaning over his sleeping mate to also nuzzle them a little. _‘Always..’_  
  
…  
  
Selena woke up hours later with Justin still at her back and the  pups sleeping at her front. She shifted back into her human form before stretching her limbs out. ‘’Awake?’’ Justin asked.  She hummed before turning around to claim a kiss from her mate. ‘’Yes.’’ They both looked at the two little girls who were curled up together for warmth. ‘’What are we naming them?’’ Selena asked.  
  
‘’Hmmm, do you have any names in mind?’’ Justin asked.  
  
Selena thought for a moment before shaking her head. ‘’’Honestly I don’t, I have no clue to what to name them..’’  
  
‘’Hmm….’’ Justin thought for a moment. ‘’Aha, how about Laurel and Leah?’’  
  
‘’Laurel, Leah..’’ Selena repeated. ‘’Yes, perfect so Laurel is the brown one and Leah is the black one..’’  Justin kissed her multiple times before telling her to lay back down and take her rest while he goes out to hunt something. She has to be fed very well so she can produce milk for his puppies, Laurel and Leah…  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... Louis will birth the next litter of pups, so how many do you guys think there will be? let's make a game out of it, guess the number of pups lol!


	31. Killua, Archie and Lev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, just a small chapter but hey, the pups are here! :)

Selena had given birth to Laurel and Leah almost a month ago and Louis was already overdue. Anne instructed complete bed rest which of course, annoyed the hell out of him. ‘’Lou, please calm down.’’ Harry begged beside him, his Omega has been so cranky the whole week.   
  
‘’I’m calm, just annoyed.’’ Louis mumbled. ‘’I want these fatties out of me already.’’   
  
‘’I know love, but they’re obviously not ready yet. They love being inside you.’’   
  
‘’I want _you_ inside me already.’’ Louis huffed, Harry still hasn’t fucking touched him and no matter how much Harry reassures him it’s only for the pups and Louis’ health it still made him feel unwanted.   
  
‘’Lou, we’ve talked about this.. After the pups are born I’ll fuck you until you cry and beg for me to stop okay? And I won't even stop then, I'll fuck you, impregnate you again and after that I'll do the same thing forever.’’   
  
Louis licked his lips at the thought of that, oh boy he couldn’t wait for these rascals to come out…

******

It was three days later at night when Louis’ felt immense pains in his lower region. It felt like his insides were going to explode. ‘’O god, Harry!’’ He cried out as another contraction hit. Harry groggily woke up. ‘’Lou, why are-‘’  
  
‘’The pups are fucking coming, get Anne!’’   
  
Harry’s eyes widened as he clumsily stood up as fast as he could to get to his mother while Louis tried to relax and breath slowly. ''Okay puppies, go easy on me okay?'' He huffed out in pain while lovingly rubbing his belly.  
  
Soon  Harry returned with Anne behind him who looked tired and excited at the same time. ‘’Louis, when did it start?’’ She asked while preparing cloths, water and more stuff she's going to need.   
  
‘’Just before Haz ran to you, o god!’’ He yelled again. ‘’Fuck, this hurts more than last time!’’  
  
‘’Shhh baby, I’m here.’’ Harry placed a kiss at his temple while rubbing his Omega’s arm. Louis cuddled into his Alpha for comfort. He’s so glad they’re finally coming and that it’s Harry who’s next to him, not Jackson who probably wouldn’t have spared a glance at him.   
  
A few hours went by with Louis screaming sometimes out of pain, Harry whispered sweet words of encouragement to him and Anne trying to instruct Louis. ‘’Alright Louis, just a little more…’’ Anne instructed.   
  
‘’Please..’’ Louis sniffled, his forehead damped from sweat and his cheeks wet from tears. ‘’I want to push Anne, please..’’   
  
‘’A little more Lou, just a little.. You’re doing so good.’’   
  
Louis kept on begging to push, he felt the need to push… All his instincts were telling him to push so finally when Anne gave permission to push he first shifted into his wolf form, making it easier for him to birth the pups.  
  
A whine emitted in the den, filling the silent night with the lovely cry of a new soul being born into the world. ‘’A lovely boy, but there are more in there Lou.’’ Anne placed the pup next to his swollen teats as it started feeding right away. Louis kept on pushing and whining in pain while Harry, also in his wolf form, kept on trying to reassure Louis.   
  
About ten minutes after the first boy, a second boy was born and just like his brother place by Louis’ teats. And also this pups started feeding itself. Louis hoped that that was it but something in him told him he wasn’t done yet, another one had to be born.   
  
‘’There’s at least one more Louis, though don’t push yourself too much.’’ Anne said.   
  
Harry kept on licking Louis snout while telepathically telling Louis how good he was going, hoe perfect he was and that he loved him so much. He really couldn’t care less about these pups not being his, because he already thought of them as his own.   
  
‘’Alright Louis, push!’’ Anne ordered him again a few minutes later. ‘’Good, I can see the head Lou, just a little more.’’

  
With a last whine he push another pup out, immediately knowing that was the last one. ‘’Another boy, a set of three brothers..’’ He heard Anne say and felt the last pup being laid by his belly as he also started feeding itself. The other two were already asleep cuddled into each other. Anne petted his wolf head, telling him to take care and that she’ll be going now. She told Harry everything went fine and that Louis totally was a natural at giving birth, that he was still very fertile and could produce much more pups. Harry was delighted with that news since he’s so not done having puppies, he want so much more pups and he’s also going to talk to his pack member about them having more pups.   
  
_‘They’re gorgeous Lou, you’ve done such a good job.’_   
  
Louis answered with a whine, his eyes already closed from exhaustion. Giving birth was not an easy task so he sure as hell is going to sleep for the rest of the night, morning and probably day too.

******

The next time he woke up he felt his pups feeding themselves while Harry was obviously watching them with fond eyes. _‘Haz?’_   
  
Harry lifted his wolf head while happily wagging his tail, happy to see Louis awake and well. _‘Love…’_ He licked Louis snout as a greeting. Louis happily nuzzled his Alpha's muzzle in return.   
  
Louis shifted back into his human form after all his pups were done feeding, soon followed by Harry. The five oldest pups were starting to babble stuff and crawl permanently through the den, which could be troubling sometimes since they were all very curious and liked to explore. A few days ago they almost lost Tyler who thought it was fun to crawl out of the den to explore and Harry was absolutely in distress and didn’t let go of the pup for a whole day. Tyler didn't mind though, all the attention was absolutely thrilling for him. Especially when his dad takes him outside and all the pack members are cooing him, he loves the attention.   
  
‘’They’re so big for just born pups.’’ Louis giggled, his hand stroking the white pup.   
  
‘’Well yeah, they were in your womb longer than expected..’’   
  
Louis nodded his head, this three puppies were a bit too long inside his womb. But they can't keep calling them puppies, so now one of the hard parts were coming, names... ‘’Did you think of any names yet?’’   
  
Harry shook his head, nope he had no idea. Well he had some ideas but he didn’t know if Louis would like them. ‘’Uh well not really, sort off but nothing special though..’’  
  
‘’Hmm let me hear?’’   
  
Harry rubbed the back of his head. He did like the names but he didn't know if Louis would like them.. ‘’Archie, Killua and Lev..’’ Harry answer unsure but with some confidence, he think they fitted the pups a lot. Louis repeated the names a few times, pretty satisfied with the three gorgeous names. ‘’I like them, though who’s who?’’   
  
Harry chuckled, he had watched them for the past twelve hours straight so he knew exactly who was who. ‘’The white one, the first born, is Killua. The dark brown one, the second born, is going to be Archie. And the mixed colored, the last one, is going to be Lev…’’  
  
Louis hummed, approving with the chosen names. ‘’That’s great Haz, such appropriate names for them..’’ Then Louis’ belly was letting them know that he was hungry, resulting in both of them laughing and snickering.   
  
‘’I guess I’m going to hunt something for us.’’ Harry said.   
  
‘’Hmm, can you catch a deer? I want deer..’’   
  
‘’Sure love.’’  He left the den, of course not without kissing Louis multiple times, on his quest to hunt some deer for his most beloved, hungry mate who had to feed his pups. He can't wait to teach his future Alpha son how to hunt, or go on a stroll with them. He also couldn't wait to hear his den being filled with even more squealing, pattering feet or whines from his pups.   



	32. All good things come to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sniffles* Guys this is the last chapter :( Damn it has been such a journey hasn't it? I'm so thankful to you guys for staying all this way with me, or even commenting or giving kudos. So thank you for being there for me :) And don't worry there will be so much more fics and maybe even a season two?

_’Nathaniel!’_ Louis scolded his son who was biting Tyler’s ear. Nathaniel looked at his mother with a bored look in eyes before continuing where he left off, harassing his sibling. _’You disobedient little pup.’_ Louis picked him up with his jaw and carried the pup back to the bear rugs. Winter was getting closer so their days were mostly spent in their wolves form.   
  
_’Mama!’_ Nathaniel squealed in a annoyed way. He just wants to play with his sibling but his mom keeps scolding him for no reason!  
   
_’What did you just say?’_ Louis eyes were sparkling, his puppy just said mama! _’Say mama sweetie, mama.’_ Louis was laying in front of his puppy who tried to get away again, trying to escape through his paws to get back to Tyler.   
  
Nathaniel snorted when Louis stopped his attempt to escape without saying mama again, a bit dissatisfied Louis let the pup run back to Tyler who right away got tackled by his older brother. It was about time that he would feed the youngest pups who didn’t attempt to explore the den at all. Louis exposed his swollen teats for the three youngest who eagerly started sucking at them to fill their stomachs.  The oldest pups regularly still drank from him but slowly they started eating meat too, though only raw for some reason. When Harry first presented the pups with raw meat they didn't understand what they had to do so Harry personally fed them, it was absolutely the cutest thing Louis has ever seen.   
  
After half an hour the youngest were asleep, their bellies full with milk. An hour later Harry came running into the den also in his wolf form with a deer in his mouth. _‘I did some hunting.’_

 

 _‘Thank you love.’_ Louis answered as Harry dropped the deer in the corned and returned to Louis so he could snuggle into his Omega's back. He laid his big wolf head down on Louis' side. _‘They’re so cute…’_ Harry said while inspecting the three young pups that were happily snuggled into their mother's fur.  
  
_‘I know, and they barely whine for anything.. Though I can’t wait for them to change into their human form..’_ Louis' expression changed a little, would they look like Jackson? If so, then what would he say in the future to them? Archie’s fur was dark brown like Jackson’s, Lev had mix colored and Killua was pure white like him. So they would easily know that Harry isn't their biological father.  
  
_’Don’t think about it love, they’ll love us just as much.’_ Harry said, sometimes they could read each other’s mind but still couldn’t control it.   
  
_’Creep.’_  
  
_‘Don’t call me a creep!’_  Harry argued. _’You’re doing the same sometimes!’_  
  
Louis nuzzled their muzzles again ad gave a few licks to Harry's black snout. _’I love you silly.'_

 

_'I love you more Lou, my mate.'_

******

Winter came, and it came real hard. Louis knows he can protect the pups against the cold with his fur, but he had to do that the whole day and night. He basically couldn't leave the den at all or else the pups were too cold, so Harry had to do all the hunting. All the eight pups were curled up in their wolves form in his side for warmth while Louis was nuzzling his snout against them, spreading his scent all over them again. Though while dozing off someone approached their den, sending both Louis and Harry into protective mode.   
  
‘’A- Alpha, Vixen!’’ Noah stood heavily breathing inside the doorway. When Harry recognized the Omega he pulled his lips back, who were baring his teeth just a second ago. ‘’Niall is giving birth right now!’’   
  
Louis’ eyes widened before shifting back to his human form, embracing the cold while the pups all crawled into Harry’s fur right away for warmth . ‘’He’s birthing now? He’s way too early! It’s winter for fuck sake!’’

  
‘’That’s why he wanted me to get you, h- he doesn’t think the pups are going to make it…’’ Noah mumbled, he pulled the rug around himself to keep himself a bit warm but his feet were freezing in the snow, he wants to get back to his den already where it's warm.   
  
‘’Haz, can you warm the pups for now? I really have to go to him..’’   
  
Harry nodded his giant wolf head as he was already shoving  the pups with his mouth in his black fur. They happily curled up into their father’s side and each other of course, the small purrs coming from his pups were pure bliss to him. The older pups provided a little more warmth for the smaller one too, so they were all lying on each other.   
  
Louis ran off to Niall’s den with Noah hot on his tails. ‘’Ni?’’ He whispered while walking in, finding Anne, Selena and Liam surrounding Niall who was clearly in distress. Everyone had warm rugs thrown around themselves for warmth, Niall could only shift when he had to push so before that he had to remain in human form which was difficult in this cold. ‘’I can’t lose them, I can’t!’’ Niall cried out. ‘’They have to stay in!’’   
  
‘’Niall, they’re coming now..’’ Anne tried to reason with Niall, though that was getting harder each moment.   
  
‘’No, they’re not!’’ Niall cried, his pups will die in this cold.   
  
‘’Hey, hey..’’ Louis whispered, taking place next to his crying friend. ‘’Ni, look at me..’’   
  
Niall sniffled a little though listened to Louis, looking straight into those blue eyes. ‘’The pups are coming if you like it or not, if you delay your birth any further it will only hurt them more okay? You can do this Ni.’’   
  
Niall sobbed a little but understood so nodded his head. ‘’O- Okay..’’   
  
Anne, Liam and Selena all let out a breath of relieve, luckily they had Louis here.   
  
Not more than two hours later Niall pushed the first pup out, they were very small but they were developed enough to breath. Not soon after the second, third and fourth pup were pushed out filling the rooms with small whines from the puppies. _’They’re so precious Ni..’_ Louis said while nuzzling his snout with Niall’s for a small moment before Liam also wanted to nuzzle his mate and obviously didn’t like everyone in the room with his newborn pups and weakened mate. _‘Sorry guys.’_ Liam mumbled, he knows he's acting too possessive and protective but he had a right reason to.    
  
_‘No problem, we’re going already. If there’s anything wrong with them don’t hesitate to get me, alright?’_ Anne asked. _‘I’m always available.’_  
  
Niall, who was already sleeping, too exhausted from birthing four pups gave a low purr when Liam cuddled more into him. _‘Yeah, thanks we’ll be alright Anne.’_ Liam happily nuzzled his mate more, he’s so proud of Niall. Anne, Selena and Louis left the room again and all returned to their own dens. Selena happily returned to her Alpha and her two gorgeous girls.   
  
While Louis happily joined Harry in their cuddles again with the eight pups who gladly welcomed their mother back, especially the young ones who were hungry and wanted to suck at his teats right away. The oldest pups were getting a bit too old to drink milk now but Louis still let them, he didn’t really care anyway. Most of the times they ate raw meat but always returned to their mother’s side for milk anyway, so they still needed it and as long as he had it he would give it to them.   
  
_‘Lou?’_  
  
_‘Yes Haz?’_  
  
Harry hesitated for a moment, before just saying it. _‘I really want more puppies..’_  
  
_‘I know Haz, you’ll get more puppies.’_   
  
Harry almost jumped up out of happiness and excitement. _‘Really?!’_   
  
Louis nuzzled their snouts together in a loving attempt to reassure he wasn’t kidding. _‘Yes really Haz, though I just want to wait until the youngest are at least one year old okay?’_  
  
_‘That’s fine by me, totally fine. O my god, I want another big litter, in your heat I’m so going to fuck you multiple times, fill you with my seed until you are so full of it!’_   
  
_‘Wow easy, horny freak you are.’_ Louis chuckled, his mate could get way too excited when the topic was puppies.   
  
Harry shifted into his human form, as Louis did the same. Before dropping a bear rug over their pups and started a fire so they could cook their meat for today, they ate it raw the last four days and Louis wanted something different. ‘’You know, I’m honestly glad I got onto that stupid boat..’’   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow to his mate, where was this coming from? ‘’I’m also glad you got stranded here, even though you went through some shitty stuff, fate let you to me so I’m glad you got on that boat too.’’   
  
Louis hummed. ‘’Fate huh? You know when I stranded here I didn’t believe in any of that shit, Fate, destiny or true mates but now after meeting you Haz… I know it was fate that we got into that storm, that the boat capsized and that I got onto that door that stranded be onto this island.’’  
  
Harry threw his arm around the Omega’s smaller figure before pulling him into a kiss. ‘’I love you so much Lou, I really do.’’   
  
Louis smiled into the kiss. ‘’I know silly, and I love you too.’’   
  
‘’I love all your stubbornness, and the disobedience you can show though for me you’re obedient sometimes and it makes me feel so special and lucky to have mated you Lou.. I just love you so much and I really can’t live without you.’’   
  
Louis actually got some teary eyes from this, he’s never had someone tell him this much sweet confessions. Sniffling he hid his face in Harry’s neck, throwing his arms around his alpha too. ‘’I love the way you understand me, concern about me and always tried to adjust yourself to me too, you didn’t force any customs on me but slowly had me got used to them. You’re the only person in my life who understand what I want and how I want to be treated, I really am so thankful to have you in my life Haz. I’m so glad to have those gorgeous pups with you, the have your mating mark on the side of my neck and to always scent like your musky, thick Alpha scent.’’   
  
Harry listened to Louis’ honest confession, yes with also tears in his eyes. ‘’Thank you Lou, thank you so much.’’   


‘’Are you crying?’’ Louis teased.   
  
‘’Just as much as you.’’ Harry chuckled back, teasingly.   
  
Harry pulled his Omega into a deep kiss to claim his mate's mouth. He growled as he nibbled on Louis' lips, while Louis' whines were getting higher pitched with the second. Harry adjusted them so Louis was lying under him with his legs spread wide and his hole already clenching on nothing. ''Already eager, aren't you?'' Harry purred into Louis' ear. Louis nodded his head before pulling Harry into another kiss. Harry's Alpha pheromones filled their den, mixing with those of Louis'. 

 

''Lou, want to enter you already baby.. Can I?'' Harry asked, his voice faltering with need and want.   
  
''Yes, alpha.'' Louis replied with a smirk.   
  
''Oh?'' Harry said amused, turning Louis around in one move so the Omega was on his hands and knees. His shoulders were both on the ground and his ass high in the air while slick was slowly dripping down insides of his legs. He felt Harry nudged his entrance with his thick cock before he felt himself before spread open for his Alpha. They both moaned out loud while Harry was slowly rolling his hips into his Omega.   
  
Harry trailed kisses full of love down Louis' shoulder and back, up again to suck on his mating mark which sent special sparks through Louis' body, making him shudder and tremble with pleasure. Harry sped up his pace to a more brutal one, his arm clamped around Louis' chest for more leverage to reach even deeper which made Lous' moans turn into high pitched screams of pleasure. 

 ‘’O- Oh ah, Alpha.’’ He moaned out loud, his hands fisted in the rugs. ‘’A- Alpha, I have to c-come!’’   
  
‘’Just, ah, a moment Lou..’’ Harry spoke through his grunts. ‘’Almost knotting love..’’   
  
He slowed down his thrust, putting more force into his hips to have strong, hard but slow, rolling thrusts. Like this he could easily rub Louis' prostate and judging from the slick Louis was producing, the scent hat spread through their den and don't forget the moans, he would say he's doing a great job at pleasuring his Omega. His knot was catching on Louis' rim that was trying to clench each time around it to keep it it him.   
  
‘’Ah, ah. AH!’’ Louis cried out when Harry pushed his fat knot into his clenching hole, followed by the two of them howling out loud. Next Louis bared his neck as Harry bit down, creating a second bond mark at the other side of Louis' neck. ‘’W- what?’’ Louis mumbled as he felt even more connections fall into place with Harry, connection's he couldn't even explain.  
  
‘’I bonded you a second time?’’ Harry mumbled while his hand was curiously touching the second bond mark, was that even possible?   
  
‘’Apparently it is possible Haz..’’ Louis giggled, he could hear his Alpha’s thought again. _‘Though it is weird to have two bond marks from one Alpha right?’_ Louis thought.   
  
‘’Yeah it is Lou, can we read each other’s mind controllable now?’’ Harry asked, trying to confirm his speculations.   
  
‘’Okay what am I thinking about?’’ Louis asked.   
  
Harry didn’t even have to take his time for a moment, knowing exactly what was going through Louis mind. ‘’You’re thinking about spring.’’   
  
‘’Correct…’’ Louis whispered. ‘’Wauw Haz, we can do it!’’

They kept on daring each other about what they were thinking about, each time saying the correct words or even sentences. They could not only take each others pain but also could share their thoughts and they would probably learn even more abilities over the years. They nuzzled their nosed together while sometimes pecking their lips together. ‘’My Omega..’’

  
‘’My Alpha..’’ Louis said with a smile, maybe living into the wild wasn’t as bad as he originally thought it was going to be… It was actually the best thing that ever happened to him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys want an extra chapter you can always leave a suggestion in the comments! I'm not promising to actually write it but if something really speaks to me then I will. Also I really don't know if I should make a sequel, maybe in the distant future I will :) 
> 
> Thanks for everything and I hope to see you in my next fic. I've written quite a few chapters already so I'm going to post the first chapters soon ^^ If you're curious about it, it's about vampire Harry and human Louis, who are soul mates. Yeah it sounds really cliché but I promise the plot is good, and I'm absolutely in love with writing it so keep your eyes open for that! 
> 
> Loves,
> 
> -Deidei

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you liked the first chapter! If you did feel free to comment anything, I always love reading those and of course kudos are highly appreciated! :D 
> 
> If you have a question then don't be shy and ask me. Hopefully see you in the next chapter!


End file.
